


Yurio!!!! On fire.

by tifasugar



Series: From Kazakhstan to Russia, with love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal, Double masturbation, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, dildo, lots of smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Yurio llega a la pubertad con un nuevo mejor amigo. Comienza a descubrir su cuerpo ahora que piensa en algo más que en el patinaje artístico y no es nada fácil controlar sus impulsos.





	1. Necesito un segundo para procesarlo...

**Author's Note:**

> Es narrado casi por completo desde el punto de vista de Yurio.  
> ATENCIÓN, este fic contiene flashbacks. Van entre líneas y en el texto aparecerán en cursiva
> 
> ________________________________________  
> de esta manera  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Cada vez que veáis una línea, flashback. Cuando lleguéis a la siguiente, fin del flashback.

Yurio se escapó como pudo de los fotógrafos, su entrenador, y las felicitaciones. Corría casi al límite hacia los servicios de los patinadores. Empujó la puerta con la mano abalanzándose sobre el retrete blanco pegado a la pared. Se la sacó de los pantalones de baile intentando no mearse encima y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio tan pronto comenzó a vaciar la vejiga. Un quejido vino de su espalda. Un lamento que le era familiar, ya que unos años antes lo había oído. Y en ese mismo cubículo, solo que ahora no paraba.  _Llorar con un resultado tan bueno es una exageración de drama queen, cerdito._  Se subió la cremallera, caminando hasta el cubículo contiguo y trepando sobre el retrete. Ese imbécil lloraba llamando a Viktor, que no podía estar más orgulloso de él.  _Joder, habéis bailado juntos y más de una vez…_  Pensaba gritárselo pero al asomarse por encima de la pared del retrete se quedó sin habla.

Yuuri no estaba llorando. Yuuri tenía una mano contra su boca y la otra hundida en el pelo de Viktor, que de rodillas en el suelo chupaba despacio la erección de ese inútil. No podía apartar la mirada de los sucios ojos de su ídolo al mirar a Yuuri, de sus labios en torno a su miembro y de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Además, la mano de Viktor se movía entre las piernas del idiota, con fuerza, haciendo que a este se le torcieran las gafas en un temblor.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que después de sudar no… —Se quejó Yuuri. Viktor dejo de chuparsela con una succión sonora.

—Y yo te he dicho que me encanta como hueles y sabes después de una actuación —Se sacó algo del bolsillo mientras besaba intensamente a su prometido—. No puedo esperar a llegar al hotel.

—No, no vas a darme por cu—

—Me merezco una compensación.

Los nudillos de Yurio se volvieron blancos de la fuerza con la que se aferraba al borde del cubículo, sin perder detalle. Viktor cogió a su tembloroso amante en brazos, cambiando sitios, sentándose en el retrete aún con la gabardina puesta. Una erección gloriosa desapareció de su vista en cuanto se colocó a Yuuri encima. El miembro del japonés no era la gran cosa, ya lo había visto antes en las termas, pero Viktor lo acariciaba como su tesoro más preciado. Le agarró del trasero, abriéndoselo, dejándole caer sobre su cuerpo. Yuuri le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, sofocando sus gemidos contra el hueco de la parte interior de su codo. Viktor se mordía el labio, con los ojos cerrados y alzando las caderas en un suave vaivén, muchas veces y muy despacio.

—¿Bien? ¿Yuuri? —Le preguntó con ternura. Como respuesta, este se levantó, apoyando las manos en la pared sobre la que Yurio se asomaba.

—Estoy incómodo, ven aquí —Viktor se puso en pie, sosteniéndosela y entrando de nuevo en el chico, que le ofrecía el trasero mirando sobre su hombro con los labios entreabiertos.

En esa nueva postura, Yurio lo veía todo. Veía cómo Viktor le separaba las cachas del culo para tener una mejor perspectiva de cómo se la metía, cómo los dedos de Yuuri se doblaban apretados a la pared susurrando que le diese más, cómo era penetrado lentamente, el gesto de Viktor al metérsela hasta el fondo. Yuuri susurró un delirante “ _follame, follame fuerte”_ y a partir de ahí todo lo que salió entre sus labios resultó un farfulleo indescifrable. Viktor se inclinó hacia adelante, metiendole dos dedos en la boca porque no paraba de murmurar en japonés.

—¿Ya te corres? Cuando me follas duras mucho más. Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido ese Eros…

—Hmnmnmnnnmnnm —nunca supo qué quiso decir el sodomizado con ese quejido.

Yurio tragó saliva ante la idea de Viktor dejándose hacer eso mismo por Yuuri. Tragó saliva porque más de una vez fantaseó con hacerlo, aunque últimamente fuese otro el que se colaba en sus fantasías… Un movimiento repentino de Viktor, separando y pegando las caderas con fuerza contra el culo de Yuuri, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le penetraba de manera brusca y lenta, arrancándole gemidos en cada embestida. Viktor sonreía. Yuuri se moría. Yurio susurraba sin darse cuenta un “ _más, dale más”_ con las nalgas apretadas y una sensible erección rozando contra la suave y apretada tela de sus pantalones. La mano que sostenía las caderas de Yuuri pasó hacia adelante, supuso él que masturbándole. Desde ahí era imposible saberlo. O no tanto porque Yuuri enderezó la espalda, succionando los dedos de Viktor con fuerza. Este pegó el pecho a su espalda, mordiéndole el hombro, volviendo sus embestidas más erráticas, más descontroladas, aumentando la profundidad y rapidez, la tensión, el volumen de los gemidos. Sacó los dedos de la boca de Yuuri para abrazarle, tembloroso, pegando sus caderas con fuerza a él y apenas separándolas, conteniendo un gemido que prometía ser enorme en soledad.

—Vitya, aaahmmn, ¡Vitya! —El de Yuuri no fue para nada contenido, resoplando y temblando, aún moviendo las caderas contra él.

Viktor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ante el pánico de ser descubierto, Yurio se escondió tras la pared del cubículo, con ambas manos contra su boca y los ojos cerrados, esforzándose por no hacer ruido sobre sus jadeos. Les escuchó murmurar y reírse, escuchó besos y no podía moverse de ahí. No con esa erección marcada claramente contra sus mallas. Cerró la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba muy despacio, sin atreverse a echar el pestillo con tal de no hacer ruido. Y esperó pacientemente a que se marcharan, rozando ocasionalmente su miembro endurecido y necesitado, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. Al escuchar los pasos de la pareja alejarse de allí, decidió que no podía correrse dentro del traje. Se bajó la cremallera apretando los dientes al acariciarse la ya húmeda erección. Él también quería saber qué se sentía al ser follado con tantas ganas, con tanta pasión. Quería que alguien le deseara tanto como lo hacían esos dos y que fuese recíproco. De manera inevitable se le vino una persona a la mente.  _Deja de pajearte pensando en él, no va a llegar a ninguna parte._  Pero era imaginar su amplio pecho, esos labios gruesos y su mirada seria, sus enormes manos, cómo le había quitado el guante con los dientes en la gala de exhibición pillándole por sorpresa, cómo le quitó la camiseta hacía unas horas… se descontrolaba. No podía evitarlo. Fantaseó con que entraba allí, con que se arrodillaba frente a él y se la comía con ansias, con graves gemidos y mirándole a los ojos. Estaba a punto de correrse.

—¿Yura? —Se le escapó un jadeo que llevaba reteniendo desde que comenzó a tocarsela al escuchar la grave voz de Otabek fuera del cubículo.

—Ah-ahora salgo — _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda._

—¿Estás bien? Viktor me ha dicho que necesitas ayuda —Apretó los labios, cagandose en los muertos de ese imbécil internamente. Sabía que les había observado y era su manera de vengarse—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, lárgate —Su voz sonó insegura, temblorosa. No podía evitar masturbarse, su mano se deslizaba sola por esa zona que le encantaba.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse y respiró hondo de puro alivio. Justo cuando pensó que se había marchado y retomó sus necesitadas caricias, Otabek abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera pudo levantarse para esconderla, tampoco pudo parar a tiempo. Le pillo en pleno gemido ahogado, con los labios apretados y las caderas casi levantadas del retrete. Otabek deslizó su mirada de ceño fruncido desde su cara a su entrepierna, relajando la expresión, abriendo los labios despacio. La impresión de tenerle delante fue tan grande que no pudo moverse, sintiendo su mano mancharse de líquido preseminal. La respiración de su amigo se aceleró, vio su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez bajo su camisa negra de botones, sin apartar la vista de su miembro, con los dedos clavados en el marco de la puerta.

—Sigue —ordenó sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Beka…

—Yura —La mirada oscura que le clavó, diferente a la que acostumbraba, le provocó un gemido—, sigue —Tras esa orden volvió a bajar la mirada por su cuerpo, hasta su miembro.

Se mordió el labio, nervioso por tenerle delante, por hacer eso frente a él. Le hizo caso, sintiendo que se iba a correr de un momento a otro, avergonzado de hacerlo al mismo tiempo, intentando retenerlo.  _Tócame_ ,  _tócame por lo que más quieras…_  Otabek se lamió los labios moviéndose inquieto y fue al verle llevarse la mano a una abultada entrepierna con un ronco jadeo cuando perdió definitivamente el control. Se corrió entre sus dedos, quejándose como Yuuri hacía unos segundos, levantando las caderas con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando que Otabek le ayudase y esforzándose por no manchar su ropa. Sin embargo, su espectador tan solo asintió, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—¿Eh? —Yurio aún temblaba y aún no había acabado de correrse cuando le hizo esa extraña pregunta —El uno de marzo…

—Date prisa y cumple ya los dieciocho, me va a costar mucho esperar.

No dijo más, saliendo de su cubículo y metiéndose en el contiguo. Yurio se apresuró a limpiarse y vestirse, aún sofocado, abriendo el cubículo de Otabek para cantarle las cuarenta. Estaba de espaldas a él, con la mano apoyada en una pared y la otra agitándose entre sus piernas. Agitándose mucho y rápido, por lo que se asomó por debajo del brazo que apoyaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que tenía entre las piernas. Enrojecida, enorme, más grande que la de Viktor y notablemente más ancha. Deseó tocarla, sentir sus venas en la lengua, el relieve de su piel en la boca. Acercó su mano y pasó la yema del dedo índice por la hendidura de su suave glande. Otabek jadeó con fuerza. Yurio no llegó a alcanzarla con la lengua a pesar de acercarse a ella con la boca completamente abierta.

—Vete, vete de aquí —Yurio le miró desde abajo, aferrándose al brazo que le pegó el tirón de pelo, aplastandole a la altura del pecho después contra la pared, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo también quiero verte. Quiero tocarte.

—No. No me toques. No voy a… —Cuando Yuri le cogió la mano con las suyas, lamiéndole los dedos, Otabek apretó los dientes—, eres un peligro.

—Tú has empezado —La atención de su mirada se desvió unos segundos a esa erección que machacaba cada vez más rápido, de manera escandalosa, entre cortos gemidos roncos. Volvió a sus ojos, deseando ser más fuerte que él para poder dominarlo.

—No me mires así…

—¿Cómo? —Resopló cuando Yuri succionó su pulgar sin apartar lo que sabía era su mirada más sucia, tensándose con un gruñido gutural, manchando el retrete y sus manos con la potencia de su eyaculación. Le encantó su expresión, con los ojos cerrados, su nuez moverse al tragar saliva, la tensión de su cuello, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Le encantó verle la polla mojada, deseaba comérsela—. Vaya… —Se limitó a observarle recobrar la compostura acariciando su mano, su brazo, observando todas las zonas de su cara y cuerpo que le gustaría tocar.

—No le hables de esto a nadie —dijo tras muchos jadeos, apartándole definitivamente y metiéndosela en los pantalones tras limpiarse.

—No pensaba hacerlo. No pensaba hablarlo ni contigo —Sabía que una vez pasado el calentón se iba a morir de la vergüenza. Otabek le miró de frente unos segundos. Creyó que le iba a besar, pero acabó asintiendo.

—Mejor. Y ahora vete al hotel, tenemos que cambiarnos para la fiesta.

—Beka —Le cogió la mano antes de que saliera del baño, sintiendo un incómodo sonrojo pintar sus blancas mejillas. Tiró del chaleco de su traje, poniéndose de puntillas y besando la comisura de sus labios—. Esto sí podemos hacerlo así que no pongas esa cara de susto —Otabek le miró a los ojos con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, devolviéndole el beso en la comisura contraria pero mucho más despacio y con la mano en su nuca. Yurio enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, empujándolo y alejándose de él.

Evitó las miradas de todo el mundo camino al hotel, evitó a los medios y se escabulló de sus fans. No sabía si quería ir a la fiesta, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a las bromas de Viktor, a la cara de vergüenza del cerdo o a la mera presencia de Otabek. Por no hablar de los demás… Se duchó, se puso el traje de chaqueta y se recogió el pelo como acostumbraba. Chasqueó la lengua en el silencio de la habitación, mirando a su cama solitaria y deseando que fuese doble, como la de Yuuri y Viktor. Deseando tener con quien compartir las noches. Salió de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, teniendo muy claro con quién le gustaría dormir. Después de tanto entrenar juntos, de todos los momentos incómodos y no tan incómodos con él, tenía claro que algo sentía. Nada parecido a esa admiración hacia Viktor. Era más, era una sensación constante de necesitar la compañía de ese kazajo callado y tranquilo. Hasta su contacto.

______________________________________________________________________________________ _Unos meses atrás_

_El kazajo estaba sentado solo y en silencio en el sofá, ya con ropa limpia y el pelo húmedo. Ya que había decidido quedarse una temporada en Rusia ocupó una de las habitaciones libres de la casa de Viktor. Miraba su teléfono y no fue hasta que Yurio se sentó a su lado que no alzó la vista de él._

_—Sigue con tu profunda conversación, no quiero interrumpir nada —Le miró un segundo y asintió, presionando la pantalla una y otra vez con los pulgares en un largo comentario—, era sarcasmo, ¿con quién hablas? —Apoyó el brazo en su hombro, mirando la pantalla—, ah, kazajo, ¿tu familia o tu novia?_

_—¿Novia? —Le miró con una ceja alzada—, es mi madre._

_—Da igual, te roban tiempo de estar conmigo. Suelta eso —Le hizo caso, mirándole con ese aspecto serio tan suyo. Permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad._

_—¿Por qué a mí sí me tocas? —Yurio miró el hombro en el que se apoyaba, alejándose un poco._

_—¿Te molesta? —preguntó, un poco dolido._

_—No, me extraña. El otro día Viktor y Yuuri te pidieron una foto y no hacías más que protestar cuando te pasaban el brazo por encima. Y a J.J. le diste un buen empujón al intentar felicitarte por el oro con un abrazo._

_—J.J. me da asco y los otros dos son un coñazo. Tú eres mi amigo, es normal, ¿no?_

_—Supongo…_

_—¿De verdad no te molesta? —Negó con la cabeza, por lo que le sonrió, dejándose caer en su ancho brazo y encendiendo la tele—, sigue hablando con tu madre, anda._

_Otabek levantó el brazo, haciendo que se apoyase en su pecho y pillandole por sorpresa al posar la mano en su mejilla. Yurio miró hacia arriba, a sus ojos, curioso._

_—Estás helado._

_—Hace frío en la calle —No alcanzaba a descifrar su expresión—, me da sueño lo calentito que estás._

_Se deslizó hacia abajo, dejándose caer en sus piernas y sintiendo que se le caían los párpados. Se quedó dormido sin que él moviera la mano de su mejilla._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Se enfurruñó un poco más al sentir la conocida sensación cálida en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él de esa manera, alterado y molesto. Bajaba solo hasta la recepción del hotel, donde sería la fiesta.

—Yuri —La cantarina voz de Phichit le hizo mirar en su dirección. El selfie probablemente había salido perfecto, pero no estaba de humor. Ladeó la cabeza observándole con curiosidad, meneando su pelo negro perfectamente recortado—, ¿qué te pasa? Tu actuación ha sido increíble. Chris se ha declarado un  _Yuri Angel_ desde hoy.

—Ya sé que ha sido increíble, no tengo ganas de fotos — _Hablando de Roma,_  Chris le vio aparecer en el salón y se acercó casi corriendo. Yurio dio un paso atrás automáticamente.

—¡Yuri! No entiendo eso de llamarte el “hada rusa” si está claro que eres todo un tigre —Cuando sintió su mano pasarle por la espalda, apretó los dientes, aspirando aire y alejándose de él—, Otabek es un hombre con suerte…

—¡Chris! ¡No le acoses! ¡Es menor de edad! —Viktor acababa de llegar  _de la mano_  de Yuuri. No podía mirarles a la cara. El cerdo parecía tener el mismo problema con él.

—No puede ser —Alzó las cejas—, demasiado erotismo en alguien tan joven.

—Me quedan tres meses para los dieciocho —gruñó. Chris le guiñó el ojo.

—Entonces el delito no es tan grave —Viktor se interpuso entre los dos, dándole palmadas en el hombro a Chris. Yuuri y Phichit se comenzaron a echar fotos una tras otra—. Pero a ver, ¿lo mío es delito pero lo de su novio no? ¡Otabek, eres mayor de edad! ¿verdad? —Miró hacia su derecha, viéndole entrar con las manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro traje de chaqueta. Venía sin corbata, mostrando su clavícula. Se peinaba como el que no quería la cosa, pero la realidad era que le dedicaba muchísimo tiempo a conseguir ese look tan “casual”

—Sí —contestó sin negar lo de  _“novio”._

—¡No somos novios! —exclamó Yurio, gritándole a Chris—, ¡deja de decir gilipolleces!

—Ah, ¿no? —Yuuri parecía sorprendido. Al mirar a su alrededor todos lo parecían. Otabek le miraba fijamente.

—No… no lo somos —repitió.

—No me pareció lo mismo en los entrenamientos —murmuró Viktor con esa sonrisita insoportable.

___________________________________________________________________

_Se tumbó en el hielo de la pista, jadeando, escuchando a su entrenadora repetirle que comenzase desde el principio porque tenía que pulirlo mucho antes de que se marchara a dar clases a su academia. Se sentó, agotado, apartándose el pelo de la cara y observando a Otabek beber agua por fuera de la pista junto a Viktor, que le animaba con felicidad en los ojos. Se acercó a ellos, quitándole la botellita y acabándosela._

_—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Yura —Le animó._

_—Se me ha ocurrido una idea —dijo Viktor, que ese día se había quedado después de entrenar con su prometido—, algo parecido a lo de los guantes. Que Otabek participe en la gala de exhibición._

_—¿Cómo? ¿Parecido? —Miró a su amigo, que alzó las cejas encogiéndose de hombros._

_—Podría participar, total, siempre está por aquí, ¿no? Pues métele en el número, la última vez fue un éxito —Los dos le observaban esperando a que se explicase—, en esa mitad, antes de que te inclines hacia atrás que, wow Yurio — Le aplaudió, sacándole los colores—, me encanta. Sugoii como diría Yuuri —Alzó una ceja, esperando que acabase de alabarle, que hasta para eso nombraba a su novio—. Pues tras esos pasos, en lugar de acercarte al jurado acércate a él, que te espere apoyado en las vallas y te quite la camiseta. ¡Sería sexy que patinaras desnudo de cintura para arriba y un guiño a tu anterior actuación!_

_—No lo sé… —Se miraba la camiseta suelta que llevaba y no lo veía. Semi desnudo ante tanta gente…_

_—Imagina que es una sin mangas, o de tirantas, como la de la exhibición. A ser posible que te quede ancha, como la que lleva él ahora —Señaló la camiseta verde oscura de Otabek—,  dejasela —Ambos se quitaron las camisetas, Otabek quedándose a torso descubierto. Al ponerse la suya percibió el calor de su piel, envuelto por su olor, sintiendo su pecho agitarse por algo que no comprendía—. Ven desde el centro, y tú, Otabek, sal y apóyate en la valla —Asintió, metiéndose en la pista sin patines, con cautela—. Cuando llegues a su altura ponte de espaldas y déjate caer en él con energía —Viktor hizo el movimiento y resultó bello. Siempre que él bailaba, hiciese lo que hiciese, quedaba de diez—. Y subes los brazos así, cuando tire de la camisa._

_Tras las instrucciones se inclinó hacia su amigo, susurrando algo en su oído. Le hizo sonreír de lado, una sonrisa suave que le llegó a los ojos cuando le clavó su negra mirada. De nuevo ese sentimiento que no entendía y que aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia en su pecho. Lo dejó a un lado y le hizo caso a Viktor. Patinó desde el centro hasta Otabek, girando al llegar a su altura, casi apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Tan pronto le tuvo cerca, tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba con una mano, sacándola sin dificultad por la cabeza, subiendo la otra por su pecho desnudo con la palma pegada a su piel hasta su mentón, girándolo hacia él y mordiendolo. Sintió que el calor subía por su pecho, incontrolable, hasta sus mejillas, quedándose de piedra, retirándose y aspirando por la impresión._

_—Ahora solo falta que el gatito se acostumbre —dijo Viktor con los codos en el borde de la valla y un dedo en los labios, sonriendo—, podría tocar tu mano con su mano derecha y pasar la izquierda por tu nuca antes de girarse y alejarse… —Yurio le quitó la camiseta de las manos y se dio la vuelta, patinando hasta el centro de la pista._

_—¡¡D-desde el principio!! —gritó, intentando esconder su rubor. Desde allí le llegó la risa de Otabek, haciendo que el pellizco en el pecho se intensificara._

__________________________________________________________________

No eran novios. O al menos a él no le constaba que lo fueran. Exceptuando ese encuentro extraño,  _caliente,_  y completamente fortuito en el cuarto de baño, su comportamiento no era otro que el de amigos. Nada más. Que él sintiese o dejase de sentir algo era secundario. Y Otabek nunca mostró signos de estar interesado, que no es que fuese una persona muy expresiva pero sí era muy directo. Le habría dicho algo a esas alturas.

El escándalo que formó el gilipollas de J.J. al llegar desvió la atención de ellos y le dejó apartarse un poco a respirar, cogiéndo su teléfono para cotillear las redes sociales en un intento desesperado de relajarse. Sin embargo, una de las primeras fotos de instagram era de Otabek. En ella sostenía su camisa en la mano aún en la pista de hielo, con la leyenda “ _Un ejercicio digno de un oro. Una persona que vale mucho más que un metal precioso #Yuriangel”_. Apretó los labios. No solía usar instagram. Casi nunca.  _Y para una vez que lo hace es para subir una gilipollez._  Se metió en su perfil y sintió su corazón rebotarle en el pecho al darse cuenta que al menos las once últimas fotos que había subido estaban relacionadas con él.  _Pero no somos novios, ni nada parecido. Nunca me ha dicho nada. Nunca. Solo somos mejores amigos, eso es todo._  Una presencia le hizo levantar la vista. Yuuri le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —Le miró a la cara y chasqueó la lengua, apartando su mano con un brusco movimiento de hombro—, sé que no puedes beber pero ven con los demás.

—Déjame en paz, coñazo. ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Miró su teléfono, viendo el perfil de Otabek en él. Yurio se apresuró a cerrar la aplicación, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le susurró—, lo siento si me he metido en donde no me llaman al extrañarme de que no estés saliendo con Otabek.

—No pasa nada, deja de preocuparte por gilipolleces y emborráchate de una vez.

—Vale —dijo poniéndose bien las gafas sobre la nariz—, pero quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas —Ese idiota le dedicó una sonrisa tan tierna que durante unos instantes pudo entender ese cuelgue absurdo que tenía Viktor.

Le vio alejarse con los demás, encogiéndose cuando Chris le pasó el brazo por los hombros, besándole la mejilla. Se miró las manos, fastidiado, molesto e incluso dolido. Envidiaba esa soltura que tenía, esa facilidad de gustar a todos, de ser natural y aceptado. A él no le salía. Se ponía nervioso y soltaba lo que no debía cuando no debía. No le gustaba el contacto ajeno, no estaba acostumbrado, y en lugar de tratar de solucionarlo ahuyentaba a la gente. Le gustaría preguntarle a ese idiota cómo hacerlo, cómo poder dejarse llevar, pero pasaba de molestar a nadie con sus pamplinas. Alguien se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Sabía quién era, el olor de su colonia le delataba porque siempre se ponía demasiada. Además, hacía mucho eso de aparecer en los momentos de más necesidad. Cada vez que le veía decaído se acercaba a él, se sentaba a su alrededor y le hacía compañía, sin complicaciones ni charlas forzadas. Solo estaba. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Quería saber qué pensaba sobre esa idea generalizada de que eran pareja. Pero le aterraba molestarle, que cambiase su actitud. Le había quedado claro que le deseaba, pero, ¿algo más además de amistad? Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando le pasó el brazo por el hombro, acercándose a él y haciéndose un selfie. Yurio le miró el rostro, ese perfil de gesto tranquilo, comprobando cómo había quedado la foto. Otabek subió un segundo la vista hacia el grupo, desviándose hasta sus ojos después.

—¿La repito o la subo? —Le mostró la pantalla del teléfono. Salía tan ridículamente atractivo como siempre, pero al fijarse en sí mismo se le subieron los colores. Miraba el perfil de Otabek con una cara de imbécil digna de Viktor cada vez que miraba a su futuro marido. Le dio rabia que fuese tan evidente. Le dio vergüenza. Le miró a los ojos, él le miraba los labios—. Sí que estás más alto…

—Haz lo que quieras —Se alejó con el pecho revolucionado, la boca seca e incluso ganas de llorar. Caminó tras el grupo y se apoyó en el mármol del muro del jardín con los codos, respirando hondo y pasándose las manos por el pelo sin saber qué hacer, tan nervioso como antes de una actuación. Escuchó pasos a su espalda—. ¿No vais a dejarme tranquilo?

—No —Viktor le puso una mano en la cabeza, apoyándose en el mismo sitio que él con un codo—, ¿qué te pasa? Si estás avergonzado por lo del baño…

—No, no estoy avergonzado, cállate la boca, eso no ha pasado, ¿vale? —farfulló, más nervioso y colorado que antes.

—Vale, como quieras —Apreciaba la sonrisa en su voz. Se sentía frustrado, tenso, molesto. Siempre se sentía así. Estaba cansado de sentirse siempre así.

—No sé… —Tragó saliva—, no sé ser como Yuuri —Se moría de la rabia al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a llorar.

—¿Y para qué quieres ser como él? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Porque odio ser yo —Hundió la cabeza en sus brazos, quería desaparecer, no tendría que haber ido a la fiesta. Viktor le puso la mano en el hombro, acercándose a él y besándole el pelo.

—No digas eso, tienes muchísimas cosas buenas y hay muchísima gente que te adora. Yuuri tiene la capacidad de ser agradable con todo el mundo y es fácil quererle, pero a ti te apreciamos por otros aspectos —Le reconfortaba sentirle cerca, pero no se sentía con energía para sacar la cara de su refugio—, tu fuerza de voluntad, tu trabajo duro, son cosas dignas de admirar. Además, aunque seas un gatito gruñón siempre estás si haces falta. Tienes pequeños detalles con la gente que enamoran. Oye, ¿te has puesto nervioso por lo que te ha dicho Chris de Otabek? —Asintió sin levantar la cabeza—, yo también pensaba que estabais juntos. Al fin y al cabo es la primera vez que te enamoras.


	2. Cercanía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio atraviesa un momento inseguro pero su mejor amigo está ahí para apoyarlo y darle mucho, mucho cariño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es narrado casi por completo desde el punto de vista de Yurio.  
> ATENCIÓN, este fic contiene flashbacks. Van entre líneas y en el texto aparecerán en cursiva
> 
> ________________________________________  
> de esta manera  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Cada vez que veáis una línea, flashback. Cuando lleguéis a la siguiente, fin del flashback.

Levantó la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. Viktor sonreía. Le asustaba lo mucho que le conocía. Ni siquiera él le había dado esa etiqueta a lo que Otabek le hacía sentir, pero no podía negar que debía ser eso. Sabía que le quería. Le obsesionaba la idea de tenerle cerca. Se sentía mejor cuando estaban juntos, sonreía muchísimo a su lado y esa sensación de estar constantemente enfadado desaparecía. Y sin embargo casi siempre lo estropeaba con sus maneras bruscas.

____________________________________________________________________

_Subió la pierna al banco, estirándose y esperando que él siguiera su guía. Tuvo que apretar los labios al comprobar con el rabillo del ojo que era incapaz de alcanzarse las puntas de los pies. Tampoco estiraba las piernas por completo. Repitió el ejercicio con la otra pierna y se le escapó una corta risita cuando casi se cae. Se le veía frustrado por lo que intentó ser comprensivo._

_—No te preocupes si no te sale hoy, Beka, hace mucho que no practicas ballet._

_—Y estoy recordando por qué…_

_—Ven, ponte de espaldas a mí —Pegaron espalda con espalda—, mantén las piernas estiradas y agáchate, intenta agarrarte a mis piernas por encima de la rodilla._

_Yurio se agachó, agarrándose a él sin problemas. Otabek resoplaba con un gesto de dolor y las piernas temblorosas, incapaz de mantenerlas completamente derechas. Se agarró a los antebrazos de Yurio, negando con la cabeza._

_—Vamos, aguanta un minuto —Negó con más energía, cayéndose hacia adelante al soltar sus manos._

_—No puedo… no soy elástico._

_—Claro que puedes, solo tienes que esforzarte más —se agachó junto a él con una sonrisa. Su amigo se quejaba de rodillas y abatido. Le miro a los ojos, un poco despeinado._

_—No, no todo el mundo tenemos tu habilidad, deja de hacer ver que es fácil de una vez. No lo es, enterate ya, es difícil —Yurio retiró la mano de su hombro, contrariado por sus maneras bruscas. Nunca le había hablado así. Chasqueó la lengua._

_—Haz lo que te salga de los cojones entonces, tú sabrás, pero me parece patético rendirse antes de empezar —Otabek apretó los dientes y se levantó, marchándose del estudio como una exhalación._

_Tan pronto dio el portazo quiso salir y disculparse, pero no lo hizo. Continúo entrenando, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué era así. Por qué era incapaz de ponerse en el lugar de los demás. Solo sabía ver cómo le sentaban las cosas a él mismo. Se machacó tanto física como mentalmente, saliendo a la hora y media, agotado. Cogió el teléfono tras ducharse, dudando sobre si llamar a Otabek para disculparse o si dejar que todo fluyera._

_—Eh, vístete rápido que vamos a almorzar a una hamburguesería nueva. No te peines mucho, vamos en moto —Otabek le mostró el casco, cerrando de nuevo la puerta entreabierta por la que se había asomado._

_Yurio apretó los puños, odiándose una vez más, adorando a ese idiota que lo hacía todo por él poniéndole las cosas fáciles. Algún día se disculparía, algún día encontraría las fuerzas para darle las gracias por como se portaba con él. Y sobre todo, por aguantarle._

____________________________________________________________________

—De todas maneras, ¿cuál es el problema? —Le preguntó Viktor—, habla con él. Pregúntale. Sospecho que la respuesta va a ser positiva, no deja de mirarnos preocupado —Señaló al salón con la cabeza.

Miró sobre su hombro y le vio cruzado de brazos con esa expresión que adoptaba cuando le hablaban pero estaba en su mundo. Otabek cambió la dirección de sus ojos hacia ellos, enderezando la espalda al encontrarse con los ojos de Yurio.

—¿Le digo que venga o entras tú conmigo?

—Ni una cosa ni otra. Ahora voy, pero dame un momento. No quiero que me vea así —Se señaló los ojos llorosos—, es patético.

—¿Por qué te da tanto miedo mostrar lo que sientes?

—No me da miedo, es… no quiero parecer débil —Conforme lo decía, sentía que las ganas de romper a llorar se le agolpaban en la garganta—, pero me paso de duro y espanto a la gente.

—No nos espantas —Viktor le cogió entre sus brazos, Yurio se dejó ir entre ellos—, sabemos cómo eres en realidad, te tenemos calado aunque tú no quieras. Y estamos más que acostumbrados a tu mal genio igual que estamos acostumbrados a lo extremadamente sexual que es Chris.

Sintió que Viktor se alejaba pero no estaba preparado, seguía llorando, necesitaba ese abrazo. Otras manos se colocaron en sus hombros, un pecho más amplio se apretó a su cara en un abrazo casi forzado. Se agarró a la tela negra de la chaqueta de Otabek, refregando la cara en su pecho, impregnándose con su olor.  Escuchó los pasos de Viktor alejarse.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ha sido culpa mía? No debería haberte acosado en el baño, lo siento, no ha estado bien.

—¿¡Eh?! —Le miró a la cara y le sorprendió ver verdadera angustia en ella—, ¿Qué cojones dices? ¡Eres un imbécil que nunca se entera de nada! —Su voz sonó ahogada contra su pecho cuando volvió a pegarse a él.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo entonces?

—No estoy enfadado. Estoy… es… —Apretó los dientes y los dedos a la tela de la espalda de su chaqueta—, cállate.

Y le hizo caso, disminuyendo su rabia con suaves caricias en el pelo y hombros. Nunca se había acercado tanto a él, nunca se habían tocado durante tanto tiempo. Lo disfrutó en silencio, calmándose poco a poco y ganando fuerzas para hablar con él de manera directa,  _como adultos._  Tembló a causa de un profundo suspiro, separándose de él, aún sin atreverse a alzar la cara del todo.

—No quería que me vieras así —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos—, sabía que ibas a preocuparte por nada.

—Nadie llora por nada. Todo el mundo tiene un motivo. Lo que me duele es que no me cuentes el tuyo si sabes que siempre estoy ahí.

—Venga ya, nunca le cuento nada a nadie.

—Eso no es verdad, a mí me has contado muchas cosas. Sé secretos y sabes míos —Yurio chasqueó la lengua porque llevaba razón. Hablaban mucho, y hablaban de todo.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Puso bien el cojín tras su cabeza, posicionando sus piernas entre las de Otabek, tumbado contra el brazo opuesto del sofá mientras leía un libro. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla viendo las tonterías que uno y otro subía a twitter cuando una noticia les hizo mirar al televisor que sonaba de fondo. Hablaban del cercano campeonato de patinaje en Rusia y, para variar, solo nombraban a Viktor._

_—No existimos ninguno más, sólo él. Es injusto —Se quejó Yurio._

_—Es normal, siempre ha sido mejor que nosotros —comentó tranquilamente._

_—Sí, pero el año pasado superé su marca y siguen hablando de él —Miró a su amigo porque cerró el libro, dejándolo en su regazo._

_—¿Siempre has estado con Viktor? —Se rascó sobre el cuello del ancho jersey, desviando unos instantes la mirada de Yurio hacia ese punto._

_—No —dijo distraído, mirándole a la cara después—,  comenzó a entrenarme poco antes de que conociera a Yuuri._

_—Pero siempre lo has idolatrado —Yurio se encogió de hombros._

_—Supongo que sí. Siempre me ha gustado, creo que nos ha gustado a todos, era el mejor. ¿Tú también tenías posters? —le dio un golpecito con la pierna, sonriendo._

_—No. No tenía un sitio fijo en el que quedarme, ya sabes que viajé mucho. —Yurio asintió, recordando la infancia dura que pasó su amigo. Nunca hablaban mucho del tema, era algo delicado para él. Otabek se sentó en el sofá con los codos en las rodillas—, ¿te gusta Viktor?_

_—¿Eh? ¡No! —Sintió que se sonrojaba. Nunca le había gustado nadie, al menos no en serio. O no hasta el momento, porque esos días andaba confuso—. Bueno, al menos ya no —El kazajo alzó las cejas sin cambiar la expresión—. Puede ser que alguna vez se colase en mis fantasías pero nada serio —Seguía sin decir nada, aumentando sin querer su rubor—. ¿¡Qué?! ¡Es atractivo! ¡Se da cuenta cualquiera!_

_—No te juzgo. Es muy atractivo. Solo me preguntaba cual era tu tipo ideal._

_—De qué, ¿de patinador? Viktor es el mejor aunque el idiota del tazón de cerd—_

_—No, decía de persona —Ahora era Yurio el que le miraba en silencio, levantando las palmas de las manos sin entenderle—, para enamorarte._

_—Ah —Un poco más de rubor le subió a las mejillas—, no sé, nunca me lo he planteado. Estoy demasiado ocupado patinando y no suelo conocer gente —Se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la misma pregunta sobre él—. Supongo que tú sí has conocido a mucha gente, tienes tres años más que yo y has vivido fuera._

_—Sí, claro. No tengo un tipo específico —Parecía muy cómodo hablando del tema, muy seguro—. Creo que solo me he enamorado una vez y fue hace mucho —La mayoría de las veces llevaba bien eso de que Otabek fuese tan callado, pero en situaciones como esa en las que trataban temas delicados y se quedaba en silencio mirándole a los ojos, le desquiciaba. Yurio también se sentó, dejando caer el teléfono entre sus piernas. Notaba las pantorrillas de Otabek contra las suyas._

_—¿Has… ? Ya sabes… en fin, supongo que sí, tienes diecinueve años —Se toqueteaba la uña del pulgar, nervioso._

_—Sí, en Canadá._

_—Ah —Se miró las manos, muerto de curiosidad—, y, ¿cómo es? Estar con una persona así._

_—Está bien, supongo —Le miró a la cara, frunciendo el ceño—, hay personas mejores que otras, no siempre es igual. Depende de muchas cosas —Yurio asintió, volviendo a sus manos. Personas. Más de una. Se dio cuenta de que el corazón le iba a toda pastilla._

_—A veces me llegan cartas de mis fans, no se lo digas a nadie —Le miró a los ojos y asintió. Era obvio que no lo iba a comentar, pero necesitaba asegurarlo—, y a veces me escriben proposiciones e historias un poco… de adultos._

_—¿Historias eróticas? —Asintió, Otabek le miraba con curiosidad—, ¿no te gustan? ¿No te llaman la atención?_

_—Algunas. Se inventan situaciones y a veces no estoy solo. En una de las últimas… mira —Se levantó y fue a su habitación sacando las cartas que se había guardado. Le dio la que tenía en mente—, no es que no me gusten, es que no es real. Esto no pasaría jamás —Le vio deslizar los ojos por el papel y le latió el corazón un poco más rápido al verle sonreír de lado._

_—¿Tú y Yuuri? —Se rió suavemente. Adoraba escucharle reír._

_—¿Ves lo que te digo? No pasaría jamás. Me dices Viktor y vale, pero el cerdo ni de broma._

_—¿Con quién más te han puesto? —Resopló, riéndose._

_—Con casi todos, pero los que más se repiten son Yuuri, Viktor, tú y los propios autores y autoras —Alzó la mirada de la carta, con una ceja arqueada._

_—¿Yo? —Asintió, buscando entre las cartas que tenía en las manos._

_—Solo aquí debo tener más de cuatro solo contigo. Sales mucho en las cartas de una manera u otra, saben que somos amigos y supongo que les gusta imaginar._

_—¿Puedo? —Parecía realmente interesado. Rebuscó un poco avergonzado una de las que más le gustó por la cantidad de detalles. Parecía lo que debía ser una relación sexual en la vida real. Podría pasar. Y no le disgustaba la idea._

_Se la tendió y le observó leerla concentrado, alzando las cejas levemente de tanto en tanto, tragando saliva, lamiéndose los labios. Suspiró al acabar, dándole la vuelta al folio y buscando más. No dijo nada, repasando el folio de nuevo._

_—Es… real —Se la devolvió, rascándose la nuca._

_—Sí. No sé cómo son capaces de imaginar así. A mí no se me ocurrirían estas cosas en la vida —Otabek fue a decirle algo con una sonrisita, pero se lo pensó dos veces, mirando hacia abajo y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?_

_—Te lo cuento en un año —Yurio dio un salto del sofá en cuanto escuchó la llave en la cerradura, corriendo a esconder las cartas. Al volver, Otabek seguía leyendo con un cojín en el regazo. Sin volver a tocar el tema._

________________________________________________________________________________________

—Es una estupidez —Repitió Yurio, cabezota.

—Me gustaría que me la contaras. Si no ahora, cuando quieras —Le miro a los ojos entre mechones rubios, apartandolos con un movimiento de cabeza—, me importa. Nunca te había visto llorar además de en el grand prix cuando ganaste el oro. Y me preocupa que sea después de hablar conmigo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa!

—¿Es por lo de ser novios? —Apartó la mirada, molesto por la facilidad con la que hablaba del tema.

—No, es cosa mía.

—¿No tengo nada que ver? —Chasqueó la lengua, apretándose los brazos.

—No y sí. Es… estoy harto de ser como soy. Ya está —No entendía esa sensibilidad repentina, esas ganas de llorar cada vez que tocaba el tema.

—¿Por qué? A mí me gusta como eres.

—¿Sí? ¿Me tengo que creer que te guste que te hablen mal y te den malas contestaciones? ¿Que te trate con la punta del pie cuando me siento incómodo o nervioso? Venga ya, Beka… soy despreciable, un grano en el culo. No sé por qué quieres seguir siendo mi amigo —Se apretó un poco más los brazos, esforzándose al máximo por no llorar.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me aleje de ti? —Sin darse cuenta, Yurio puso morritos, con las lágrimas saltadas.

—Tengo miedo de cansarte, de… de…

Quería seguir hablando, pero no podía. Otabek se acercó a él, llevándolo hacia los escalones que daban al jardín, sentándose con él y alejándolo del barullo del grupo. Yurio pegó las rodillas al pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos, limpiándose las lágrimas en un gesto rabioso.

—Sé que aunque finjas lo contrario tu autoestima no es muy alta, y lo sé porque me ocurre lo mismo —Yurio lo miró impresionado. No podía ser que él no se quisiera si era  _perfecto_ —. Soy muy consciente de mis limitaciones y sé que jamás alcanzaré el nivel que tú, Yuuri o J.J. tenéis por más que me esfuerce. Y sé que la gente piensa que soy demasiado serio y aburrido, pero no sé ser de otra manera.

—Es mentira, conmigo hablas y sonríes todo el tiempo y no eres aburrido, er—

—Sin embargo, tú sigues animándome, llamándome para que hagamos cosas juntos, incluyéndome en tus espectaculares números. Eres mi primer amigo de verdad y gracias a ti conozco a todos los demás.

—¡No te cachondees de mí! —Otabek le miró, sobresaltado—. Todo el mundo siempre anda diciendo que es fácil estar contigo. Siempre me dicen que les gustas. Y si le pones empeño haces unos números cojonudos, no te menosprecies —Una sonrisa se asomó a su boca.

—¿Y te preguntas por qué quiero ser tu amigo? —Miró hacia abajo al sentir el roce de su mano en la suya—. Gracias.

—No he-no he dicho nada que no sea verdad —Le daba vergüenza ese contacto tan directo y personal, pero no pensaba moverse.

—Te exiges demasiado y te expones muy poco. Quizás si te mostrases con los demás como conmigo no tendrías estos problemas.

—¿Con los demás? ¿Cómo va a estar nadie tranquilo al lado de J.J., Chris o el coñazo de Phichit?

—Pero con Viktor, Yuuri, los entrenadores y conmigo eres más tú. Por no hablar del cambio que das con tu abuelo. Lo que te falta es darte cuenta de que todos te aprecian, y mucho.

—Pues no lo entiendo —Apretó su mano.

—Eres la persona más cabezota del universo —Se puso en pie, tirando de sus dedos—, vamos con los demás. A estas alturas Yuuri debe de andar animandose y después de ver las fotos no quiero perderme la que pueda formar.

—Te llevas muy bien con Yuuri —refunfuñó al levantarse, molesto con el cerdo. Otabek asintió.

—Yura —Se rió de esa manera grave y rápida que le provocaba cosquillas en el pecho—, ¿estás celoso?

—¡¡No!! —Le soltó la mano, empujando sus amplios hombros porque le había pillado de lleno—, cállate ya, idiota —Seguía riéndose cuando entraron. Phichit se acercó a él, mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono a espaldas de Otabek, que ya buscaba algo de beber.

—No voy a subirlas a ninguna parte pero tus fans se volverían locas con esta foto —En ella, Yurio apoyaba la cara en el pecho de Otabek, abrazándole con fuerza por la cintura. Su amigo le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla en su pelo con los ojos cerrados—. Luego te la mando —Miró a Phichit con las mejillas encendidas. Le encantaba la foto. Asintió.

Aunque no de manera descarada, todos estaban pendientes a Yuuri, dándole de beber y esperando a que comenzase a desatarse. Para su disgusto, el grupo acogió a J.J. y a su prometida, que comenzaban a llevarse bien con los demás ahora que se les habían bajado los humos. Chris era el que de más alcohol proveía a Yuuri, entre risas confidentes con Viktor. Él mismo no participaba mucho en las conversaciones, pero sí le gustaba sentirse incluido. Al parecer captaron la idea de que no le gustaba ser toqueteado porque aunque le hablasen no se le acercaban tanto como entre ellos. En el momento en el que el cerdo se quitó la corbata, pasándosela a Viktor por el cuello y bailando sin ritmo con el hilo musical, supieron que ya se encontraba ebrio. Los muy imbéciles pidieron música más fuerte, haciendo retos de baile, empujándolo a la pista, echando muchas fotos y riéndose más. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas cuando Chris comenzó a intentar quitarle prendas de ropa a un escandalizado J.J., alegando que era demasiado guapo para estar tan vestido.

—¡Yo soy más elástico! —Gritó Yuuri de repente en una conversación que se perdió con Otabek, que le observaba con las cejas alzadas, media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

—No hay nadie más elástico que él, te lo demuestra cuando quiera —Le costaba hablar, Otabek también había bebido y se encontraba bastante achispado por no decir perjudicado. Le cogió del brazo y le acercó a ellos de un tirón.

—Mira, mira, con pantalones de boda y todo —Yuuri subió la pierna a la mesa, completamente estirado, tumbandose sobre ella— ¡Y sin calentar!

—Pshé, ¿de verdad? —dijo Yurio, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Otabek, subiendo su pierna hasta el hombro contrario, apoyando el tobillo en él y mirándo a Yuuri que lo observaba con la boca abierta.

—Esostrampa —Se quejó—, ¡Viktor! ¡Es trampa! —Su prometido se reía, negando con la cabeza—, ¿cómo que no? Le está ayudando.

—Elástico —Un escalofrío le recorrió de la nuca a las piernas cuando Otabek le susurró al oído, bajando los dedos desde el tobillo que apoyaba en su hombro hasta su muslo, acariciándolo por abajo con la palma de la mano, rozando su culo con ella y el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua—, Hmmmmmm… —La vibración de su voz contra la piel de su cuello le provocó un resoplido, que rozase su bragueta contra él fue demasiado.

—¡¡Beka!! —Se alejó de él, sonrojado y excitado como nunca en su vida—. Deja de beber ya…

—Madre mía qué fotaza —Phichit se reía con J.J., Yuuri seguía quejándose.

—Estoy harto —Otabek dejó el vaso contra la mesa con fuerza—, Yura, ven.

—Señor Altin, está usted muy borracho —Viktor se interpuso entre los dos—, Yurio sigue siendo menor, te vas a arrepentir —El Kazajo le miró molesto, chasqueando la lengua.

—¡Yura! ¡Ven un segundo! —No sabía qué hacer. Siempre que Otabek bebía se acercaba más de la cuenta y al día siguiente no lo recordaba. Y él no se lo contaba.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_—Mi moto, mi moto Yura, ¿dónde está? —Estaba tumbado en el asiento trasero del coche con la cara contra la ventanilla semiabierta._

_—En la puerta del local, no puedes conducir así —Le explicó por tercera vez._

_—Me la van a robar…_

_—Nadie te va a robar nada —El taxista conducía en silencio, hacia el hotel de Otabek. El coche con Yuuri y Victor los adelantó, iban cantando._

_—Tú, tú me has robado —Miró hacia él con esa expresión embriagada, estirando la mano y tirándo de su brazo—, Yura, me has robado._

_—¿Qué? No te he robado nada —Se rió porque seguía asintiendo, convencido._

_—Sí, sí lo has hecho. En la academia me robaste y no me lo has devuelto, devuélvemelo —Le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, Yurio alzó las cejas, aspirando, sin entender su repentino cambio de comportamiento. Con un débil hmmm se tumbó sobre él, obligándole a apoyar la espalda contra el asiento del coche al dejar caer su peso contra el pecho del rubio—. Eres un ladrón —Le achuchó, con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura y la cabeza bajo su barbilla._

_—Beka, ¿qué haces? —No le respondió._

_Yurio no sabía dónde poner las manos, qué hacer con ese enorme tío sobre él, aparentemente dormido. Aprovechó para dedicarle algunas caricias en sus negros y engominados cabellos, en olerlos, sonriendo ahora que nadie le veía. El taxi paró y el conductor les indicó que habían llegado. Obligó a su amigo a sentarse, despertándole. Le pidió al taxista que le esperase mientras le acompañaba a la entrada, andando como podía bajo el peso de ese hombre._

_—¿Puedes irte a la cama solo? —Otabek asintió casi sin abrir los ojos—, pues buenas noches. Mañana hablamos —Volvió a asentir._

_—Yura —Le llamó cuando abrió la puerta del taxi para ir a casa. Se volvió—, eres lo mejor del mundo —Le tiró un beso entre sonrisas atontadas._

_—¡Vete a dormir ya! —Se metió en el taxi tras verle cerrar la puerta, riéndose con una sensación muy agradable en el pecho._

________________________________________________________________________________________

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Otabek apartó a Viktor de un empujón—, ¿quieres a los dos Yuri para ti? ¿No tienes suficiente con uno? Lo sabía, egoísta, creído de mierda…

—Beka, no le insultes, vete ya a la habitación —dijo Yurio molesto ante su actitud peleona—, no eres así. No me gustas así.

—¿No te gusto? —Su expresión cambió por completo, ignorando a Viktor.

—Así como estás no —Se quejó, murmurando algo que no entendió—. Ven, vamos a la habitación, mañana me cuentas lo que quieras.

—Debería llevarle yo —sugirió un sobreprotector Viktor.

—Tranquilo, no va a hacer nada. Aunque no lo parezca se comporta. Es la borrachera. Tú controla a tu novio, que está subiéndose a las mesas con Chris y se va a hacer daño —Señaló con la cabeza a Yuuri, que apartaba unas cuantas copas para hacerle sitio al casi desnudo patinador.

Acompañó al tambaleante y gruñón Otabek hasta la cama. Si hablaba en su idioma, él no lo entendía. Mucho sospechaba que la retahíla que estaba soltando fuese en kazajo porque se parecía al ruso, pero no era ruso. De lo que no dudaba era de su intenso fastidio. Buscó en su chaqueta hasta dar con la llave de la habitación, metiendole dentro y tumbándole en la cama sin cerrar la puerta porque pensaba irse cuanto antes mejor.

—Buaf, qué calor —Se quitó la chaqueta a tirones, sin levantarse.

—Deberías echarte agua en la cara antes de dormir, estás muy borracho, Beka —Se rió de él, que intentaba abrirse la camisa sin éxito.

—Los botones están apretados —Entre carcajadas se puso de rodillas en la cama, desvistiéndole. No fue consciente de lo erótico de la situación hasta que no sintió las manos de Otabek subiendo por sus brazos.

No pudo evitarlo. Una vez con la camisa abierta, su amigo se incorporó, agarrándole con fuerza del pelo de la nuca y besándole en la boca. Su primer beso y era con un borracho. Olía y sabía a alcohol, pero el corazón de Yurio no encontró esos dos factores como atenuantes ante la locura que eran sus latidos. Le besaba necesitado, estrujando sus labios con los suyos, succionandolos, tirando de él, rodando en la cama y tumbandose sobre su cuerpo. Las piernas de Yurio quedaron sobre las suyas, sus manos se aferraban a sus tersos costados, bajo la camisa abierta. Otabek pasó un brazo alrededor de su fina cintura, rodeándolo por completo, pegándole a su torso caliente. Yurio gimió clavándole las uñas en el pecho cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, en un beso tan intenso que no le daba lugar a respirar. Su boca húmeda, caliente, respirando en la suya, gimiendo en la suya. Su lengua quería más, exigía más. Le deseaba tanto que le costaba pensar.

—Wow, wow, wow, madre mía —La voz de Chris en la puerta le sobresaltó. Otabek le mordió la mandíbula, ignorando a su espectador—. Esperemos que Viktor no se entere o le da un infarto porque a su niño le están acosando.

—¡Lárgate! —Otabek le abrió las piernas colocándose entre ellas. Le dio un refregón tremendo, gimiendo roncamente contra su cuello.

—¿Estás de broma? Es una de las cosas más sexys que he visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuri tras la de Chris, decidió que ya era suficiente.

Se quitó a Otabek de encima y saltó de la cama, echándolos y cerrandoles la puerta en la cara. Los escuchaba quejarse desde el pasillo y al otro quejarse entre las sábanas. Se asomó por la mirilla ignorando la erección que le rozaba contra los calzoncillos y vio a Chris llevarse al cerdo por los hombros pasillo arriba. Viktor pasó por delante de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, parándose un segundo pero continuando con su camino. Respiró hondo, aliviado de que por fin se hubieran marchado. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Otabek con la boca abierta, dormido, y no supo qué hacer. Una parte de él sabía que debía marcharse a su habitación. Pero la otra, más fuerte, le recordó que si lo hacía dormiría solo. Se acercó a él sin tocarle mucho, pidiéndole que pusiera la cabeza en la almohada y no en el borde de la cama. Le hizo caso entre quejidos fastidiados, aún más dormido que despierto. Le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines pero no se atrevió a desvestirle más. No es que no quisiera tener relaciones con él, se moría de ganas, pero no en ese estado en el que no se enteraría de nada. Él mismo se desvistió, sacando las sábanas de debajo del pesado cuerpo de Otabek, tapándose con ellas. Se quedó en calzoncillos, no era la primera vez que le veía con tan poca ropa y en fin, hacía unas horas se pajeó en su cara. Le tapó como pudo y mientras lo hacía, Otabek estiró el brazo, pasándolo sobre su cintura. Decidió ponerse de espaldas porque si se quedaba de frente la tentación de besarle era inmensa.

—Yurio,  _men seni süyemin_ —susurró a su oído—, mucho…

—¿Qué dices? Duérmete ya —No había entendido lo que le dijo. Quizás sí. Se arrimó a él, suspirando al sentirse tan calentito, encajando sus piernas con las suyas.  _Si esto es lo que se siente al dormir con alguien, no quiero volver a dormir solo._


	3. Tantas emociones en alguien tan pequeño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las hormonas de un adolescente dan para mucho.  
> Ahora pensad que el adolescente es Yuri Plisetsky.  
> ¿Una bombita o un bombazo?  
> Otabek todavía no sabe lo que tiene entre manos.  
> Nunca mejor dicho.

Hacía meses que no dormía tan tranquilo. Solo lo conseguía estando en su cama, en su habitación de siempre en casa del abuelo, pero en los brazos de Otabek durmió de golpe, sintiéndose muy descansado a la mañana siguiente. Abrió los ojos de cara a la ventana, sin el brazo de su “amigo” por la cintura. Se giró para mirarle y le vio con el móvil contra el pecho y el ceño fruncido, absorto en sus pensamientos, dándole sorbos a una botella de agua helada que había sacado de la neverita. Sus labios brillaban por la saliva y el agua fresca, _es demasiado temprano para esto._ No estaba tapado, con los pantalones puestos y los pies apoyados en la cama, sin la camisa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Giró la cara hacia él, parecía asustado. Al hacerlo su flequillo negro se despeinó un poco. Lo apartó de su frente con sus largos dedos.  _Yurio, para._

—¿Me pasé de nuevo ayer?

—No… no mucho —Frunció más el ceño. Decidió ser sincero esa vez, era demasiado gordo como para no contárselo. Se agarró con fuerza a la sábana, siendo consciente de lo mucho que le costaba mirarle para decírselo—, me metiste mano en público y luego me besaste en la cama. No me esperaba así mi primer beso, la verdad, pero no me voy a quejar —Otabek se llevó una mano a los ojos, chasqueándo la lengua—. No fue para tanto, de verdad, no es tan serio. — _Sí, fue para tanto. Para escribir un puto libro._

—No es eso, es que no me acuerdo.

—Nunca te acuerdas de lo que haces —Le quitó hierro al asunto girándose en la cama para coger su teléfono. Estaba sin batería. Se volvió hacia el kazajo, que le miraba alterado.

—¿Cómo que nunca? ¿He hecho otras cosas? ¿Cuándo?

—Se te va la pinza cuando te emborrachas, no tienes autocontrol, pero tranquilo que nunca ha sido nada serio.

—¿Un beso no es serio? —Estaba profundamente fastidiado. Al ver esa expresión recordó su arrebato furioso.

—Ah, sí, insultaste a Viktor. Te pusiste celoso de él —Bajó su mirada oscura, juntando sus preciosas cejas al pensar. _YURI YA VALE_ —, déjame tu teléfono, el mío está muerto—. Se lo quitó del pecho. Yurio entreabrió los labios al ver la foto de la pantalla de bloqueo. Recordaba ese día.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se sentó con los pies colgando por fuera del muro, observando la puesta de sol mientras probaba su granizada. Otabek se sentó a su lado con un poco más de dificultad, al fin y al cabo era más grande y menos ágil._

_—Las puestas de sol en Japón son preciosas, a ver si nos invita Yuuri un día —comentó._

_—No tengo dinero para ir, viajo por necesidad._

_—Por eso he dicho que nos invite. Tenemos donde dormir y hay una sauna enorme en la que bañarnos todas las noches. No está mal. La ropa es muy chula también, hay un montón de variedad._

_Se quedaron en silencio, como muchas otras veces. Si algo bueno tenía la compañía de su amigo era que no sentían la necesidad de hablar para rellenar silencios, con solo estar el uno junto al otro les bastaba. Otabek le echó una foto a la puesta de sol con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz del crepúsculo le cegaba. Se preguntó si veía algo, si ya de por sí tenía los ojos achinados al entrecerrarlos se convertían en dos franjas. Se rió sin poder evitarlo, Otabek le miró, haciéndole una foto y pillándole desprevenido en plena sonrisa._

_—No subas eso, no estaba ni mirando a la cámara —Otabek observaba el resultado en silencio. Se guardó el teléfono, suspirando._

_—Ha salido borrosa._

________________________________________________________________________________________

En la foto aparecía con el brillo del sol de lleno en sus ojos verdes, con una sonrisa amplia que nunca había visto en otras imágenes. No miraba a la cámara, le estaba mirando a él, sosteniendo la bebida a la que le había invitado. _No estaba para nada borrosa._ Chasqueó la lengua, avergonzado, enfadado con lo idiota que llegaba a ser el estúpido que le miraba en silencio.

—Eres… —Apretó los dientes—, ¿¡a qué viene esta foto?! —No le contestó y no se atrevía a mirarle—. ¿¡Tú también piensas que somos novios o qué?!

—Sí —Aspiró, apretando el teléfono y la sábana. Probablemente se sentía el retumbar de su corazón en el rellano del hotel dos pisos más abajo—. Lo pensaba hasta ayer que dijiste que no lo éramos.

—Idiota —Soltó el teléfono entre los dos, apoyándose con la mano que quedaba más cercana a él en la cama, dándose impulso, tirando del pelo de su nuca y besándole en los labios, cálidos, blandos, _perfectos_ —, imbécil —susurró separándose un segundo, volviendo a besarle de nuevo. Permanecía inmóvil—, eres un estúpido y te odio —Subió su otra mano de su brazo a su nuca, atrapando sus labios con más intensidad, más despacio, respirando su aliento también agitado. Se subió a él, con una pierna a cada lado de su torso. Otabek le acarició con las palmas de las manos la espalda desnuda, provocándole un escalofrío, devolviéndole los besos sin prisa alguna.

—Yura, Yura —Pareció recobrar el sentido al notarle rozarse contra sus pantalones, apretándole los brazos y echándole hacia atrás—, para.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque por ley no soy adulto? —Asintió—, ¿estás de coña? —negó con la cabeza—, ¿no quieres… no me deseas?

—Claro que sí, pero si he podido esperar dos años puedo esperar dos meses.

—Pues yo no puedo —Se inclinó hacia adelante, robándole otro beso. Pero le apartó sin dificultad, tumbandolo en la cama, posicionándose sobre él con las manos apretando sus brazos contra las sábanas—, ¡¡Odio que seas más fuerte que yo!!

—Ya te gustará —Sus mejillas ardían. Quería darle una contestación mordaz pero no salía. La mirada de Otabek también—, pero ahora deja de hacer como el que sabe mucho sobre sexo cuando no tienes ni idea y vete a tu habitación a ducharte y cambiarte. Nos vemos abajo en la cafetería.

Le soltó, dejándolo avergonzado y tumbado boca arriba, levantándose de la cama para lavarse la cara en el baño, respirando hondo. Yurio se levantó abochornado, vistiéndose con rabia, sin decirle nada más a Otabek y marchándose a su habitación, cerrando con genio. Se llevó casi quince minutos bajo el chorro de agua, tranquilizandose, diciéndose a sí mismo que Otabek no pretendía mofarse de él, sino hacerle ver quién tenía el verdadero control de la situación. No le gustaba. 

_Sí, sí que me gusta._

Desde el comienzo de su relación, el tranquilo y sosegado era su amigo mientras que la furia explosiva y la impulsividad era él. Se dio cuenta bien rápido.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se les abrió la boca al ver el número de Viktor y Yuuri. No podía ser, no podían destacar tanto, el impacto iba a venir de su actuación, no de la de esos dos inútiles. Le dio un golpetazo a la valla y miró a su amigo._

_—¡Otabek! —Este le miró mucho más calmado de como él estaba—, ¡en la última parte de mi programa ven conmigo a la pista! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo más intenso que lo de esos dos! —Le agarró del cuello de la camisa, casi chocando su frente con la de él—, dijiste que querías dejarlos flipando, ¿verdad? ¿Vas o no vas a hacerlo? —Sabía su respuesta al ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro._

_—Somos amigos, ¿qué otra cosa voy a responder?_

_No lo habían planeado, iban sobre la marcha, y le tranquilizaba un poco su estado de ánimo tranquilo y seguro. Yurio se dejó llevar por la música en cuanto esta comenzó. Lo daba todo, un poco furioso pero más que nada disfrutando de verdad por primera vez en una actuación. Otabek le observaba relajado, esperando a intervenir en su número. Se acercó a él y le quitó un guante. No tuvo que escuchar el griterío del público para saber que había quedado genial. Le quitó el otro con los dientes y casi deja de patinar de la impresión. Y sin embargo le pareció que su amigo guardaba la calma. Acabó el número y el recinto se vino abajo en vítores. Otabek le esperó para salir de la pista, sonriendo y devolviéndole los guantes._

_—No voy a decirte nada, Plisetsky —Le dijo su entrenador—, y no voy a hacerlo porque tanto tú como Viktor sois incorregibles._

_—¡Ha sido impresionante! —Yuuri y Viktor aplaudían con ojos brillantes sentados en la grada—, ¡hontoni sugoii, Yurio-kun!_

_—Mejor que tu número seguro, dais asco todo el día uno encima del otro —Sintió la mano de Otabek en el brazo._

_—No te exaltes porque hayan hecho un intento de tu agape, les has robado su eros —Le susurró al oído, un sonido grave que le reconfortó. Le miró y chocó la mano con él. Llevaba razón, no servía de nada gritarle a un idiota que era incapaz de superarle. Respiró hondo, mucho más calmado._

_—Gracias, Beka._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Bajó al restaurante del hotel con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta blanca, fastidiado por tener que dejar el teléfono y las baterías externas cargando en la habitación. Yuuri se tumbaba en la mesa con las manos sobre la cabeza. Phichit también parecía destrozado pero Chris se mostraba fresco como una rosa.

—¿Qué tal tu noche de pasión? —Le preguntó el sueco, guiñandole un ojo de largas pestañas.

—No te montes películas —dijo fastidiado, sentándose junto a Yuuri. Le dio un golpetazo en el centro de la espalda—. ¿Estás bien, cerdito?

—No… —Se quejó, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Aprende a beber, Beka está fresco y bebió lo mismo que tú.

—Eso es discutible —dijo el aludido, sentándose a su lado, echándose el pelo húmedo hacia atrás con ambas manos—, no sé si comer o no.

—Hay algo ruso que puedes comer y te quitaría todos los males —canturreó Chris.

—¿No tienes fin? —Se rió Phichit. Le pellizcó la mejilla.

— _Jamais_ ,  _mon amour_. Si hubieras visto lo que vi yo ayer me entenderías —Otabek se puso derecho en el asiento, Yurio suspiró exasperado—. Pero no diré nada. Mis labios están sellados —Miró hacia las vitrinas repletas de alimentos—. Voy a por comida —Phichit se levantó con él, preguntándole en susurros por el camino.

—¿Qué vio? —Le preguntó Otabek, en murmullos.

—A ti encima mía en la cama, metiéndome la lengua en la boca —contestó en su idioma, fastidiado—, como estaríamos ahora de no ser por tu puto autocontrol.

—Shhh, se va a enterar —Señaló a Yuuri con la cabeza.

—¿Este? No entiende una mierda de ruso además de  _vkusno_ y  _dabai._

 _—Dabaaaaaiii… —_ Murmuró débilmente, subiendo un puño. Se le escapó la sonrisa al escucharle.

—Sabe dos o tres palabras más que le he enseñado yo en la cama, palabras que  _tú_  no deberías saber —Viktor le puso una mano en el hombro—, o al menos no en unos meses. ¿No me dijiste que se controlaba? —Le clavó una mirada de advertencia a Otabek.

—¡Deja de actuar como si fueras mi padre! —Le apartó la mano del hombro—, no soy el niñato de antes, casi tengo los dieciocho. Os estáis comportando como imbéciles con todo este tema.

—Yurio-kun… no grites porfavor —Yuuri levantó la cara, destrozado.

—Ay, ¿estás bien? —En cuanto vio su estado, Viktor se acuclilló junto a él.

—Me desperté y no estabas —Se quejó, lastimero. Yurio puso los ojos en blanco, mirando a Otabek que clavaba la vista en la mesa.

—Había bajado a imprimir los billetes de avión para Japón, pero ahora no sé si estos dos se merecen venir —Los tres giraron la cara hacia él—, a lo mejor les doy vuestros billetes a Chris y a Phichit para que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana, señor adulto.

—Decide lo que te salga de los cojones, imbécil, no tengo que darte explicaciones —Yurio se levantó, camino al buffet libre, fastidiado por la amenaza de no llevarle de viaje.

—Lo siento muchísimo —Escuchó a Otabek disculparse—, no debería de haberme acompañado solo a la habitación, lleva razón, no tengo autocontrol cuando bebo.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo. Sé que en un estado normal no te sobrepasas con él.

Yurio se sentía cada vez más furioso. Si le llevaba a Japón iba a comérsela a Otabek en la habitación del al lado suya y nadie iba a ser capaz de impedirlo. Y ojalá le hiciera gemir y que ese imbécil de pelo plateado le escuchase. Se creía su padre, se creía con derecho a decirle lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer y siempre le había dado mucha rabia.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dejó caer el teléfono en la mesa del comedor, fastidiado. Otabek le miró desde arriba cuando dejó caer la espalda en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos para ver la película que acababa de poner._

_—¿Qué te pasa? —Bajó el brazo que tenía sobre el respaldo, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a Yurio._

_—Viktor, me ha echado la bronca por no estar entrenando. ¡Siempre estoy entrenando! Por un día que quiero pasarlo contigo…_

_—Pero es bueno que esté tan pendiente de ti —Resopló, negando con la cabeza._

_—No me deja dar un paso sin supervisión desde que vino de Japón con Yuuri. Se ha tomado demasiado en serio lo de entrenarnos a los dos a la vez._

_—Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener a alguien así a mis dieciséis años —Le miró sintiendo sus dedos deslizarse entre uno de sus largos mechones rubios antes de dejar caer la mano de nuevo en el respaldo._

_—No sé, seguro que te habrías quejado._

_—Posiblemente, pero siempre es mejor esto que estar solo._

_—Tuviste que pasarlo fatal, tan lejos —Se encogió de hombros._

_—A todo se acostumbra uno —Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado—, valora su presencia, Yura, te quieren mucho._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Resopló por la nariz, dejando caer el plato de desayuno repleto de dulces en la mesa, con desgana. Sentía a Viktor mirarle y a Phichit sentarse con cautela, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

—Llevas razón, no eres ningún niño —dijo Viktor. Alzó las cejas, asintiendo varias veces sin mirarle, con la boca llena—, pero entiende que puedes buscarle un problema legal y que para mis ojos sí eres un crío.

—Pero es que da igual, no lo soy —le dijo en ruso tras tragar con prisas y con la intención de que le entendiese el menor número de gente posible. Se sintió enrojecer antes de decir lo siguiente, pero  _necesitaba_ darse a entender—, que te entre en la cabeza y cuanto antes mejor que yo también me… toco, y tengo deseos sexuales, que por lo visto ninguno de los dos tenía libido a mi edad.

—¡Claro que la tenía pero nunca hice nada con mayores de edad! —Le riñó Viktor.

—O sea, que si Beka tuviese diecisiete no tendrías problemas, ¿no?

—Claro que no —Viktor resopló como si fuese evidente. Otabek parecía abochornado ante las palabras de ambos. Yurio dió un golpe en la mesa, volcando parte de su desayuno.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Una polla es una polla da igual la edad que tengas! —Sintió el rubor subir hasta las orejas por hablar de esa manera. Escuchó a Otabek decir su nombre en susurros—. ¡¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!! —Viktor negaba con la cabeza.

—No me digas que no me meta en tu vida cuando eres tú el que me viene buscando después a la otra punta del mundo cuando me voy.

—Por favor, no sigáis, el resto no está entendiendo lo que ocurre, me parece una falta de respeto —dijo Otabek, mediando entre ellos—. Viktor, no te preocupes, no va a volver a pasar nada.

—Eso dices tú aquí sentado —masculló Yurio, apartando el desayuno. Se volvió a Viktor, sus ojos verdes brillando con furia y desafío—. Haz lo que quieras con los billetes, no se me apetece ir a ninguna parte contigo —Se levantó de la mesa, sintiendo la mano de Otabek intentar agarrar la suya para pararle y escuchando a Viktor chasquear la lengua.

Nadie más se interpuso en su camino y en cierta manera le dolió. Esperaba que le parasen, que le dijesen que se calmase y que no pasaba nada. Esperaba que Otabek se le uniese dándole la razón, pero  _por lo visto_ el planteamiento de Viktor era muy lógico. Se encerró en su habitación con los cascos puestos, a todo volumen, cogiendo el teléfono que cargaba en la mesita de noche. Miraba sin ver las redes sociales, pensando en lo injusto de la situación, en argumentos que darle a Viktor que si se le hubiesen ocurrido en su momento habrían venido de muerte. Se enfadó solo montándose conversaciones en su mente, imaginando lo que él le diría, lo que le gritaría. Para variar, estaba furioso. El icono del whatsapp se iluminó en la parte superior de la pantalla.

— _¿Me abres? Llevo un rato llamando, supongo que estás con los cascos puestos_ —Era Yuuri. Dejó caer el teléfono en la mesilla y se levantó quitándose los enormes auriculares negros.

—Qué, ¿te manda tu novio? —Negó con la cabeza. Daba pena la cara de sueño que tenía.

—Le he dicho que iba a descansar, está hablando con Otabek en ruso, mucho y muy rápido, ¿me cuentas qué pasa?

—Es simple —dijo caminando hacia la cama, dejándole entrar—, quiero follar y por lo visto lo tengo prohibido —Escuchó un débil  _“oh”_  y le vio enrojecer. Era curioso que con él no sentía vergüenza alguna—, venga ya, te he visto con Viktor, no me vengas de inocente.

—¡Yurio-kun!… no hables de eso —Cada vez estaba más colorado. Le hizo reír su actitud. Cuando el japonés le sonrió de vuelta se dio cuenta de que estaba más calmado.

—Lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que le diga a Otabek ayer que yo necesitaba ayuda cuando sabía que tendría que estar excitado en el baño y que cuando se entera de que nos hemos enrollado ponga el grito en el cielo.

—¿Os habéis enrollado ya? Por fin —El idiota tenía una sonrisa muy alegre en la cara—, sabía que os gustabais.

—¿Qué lo hace tan evidente si puede saberse? —Yuuri sacó su teléfono, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que esperase.

—Por darte un ejemplo, que cada vez que os hago una foto él siempre está _distraído_ —Se sentó a su lado, pasando fotos de la galería. En casi todas en las que ambos aparecían, Otabek le miraba de reojo, abstraído—, por no hablar de todas las veces que te deja su chaqueta, te cede el sitio, o te trae algo que necesitas sin que siquiera tengas que pedirlo. Además de que cuando estás a su lado, siempre sonríes.

—Vale, ya, me queda claro —Yurio notaba su rubor crecer, pero procuró ignorarlo—. La cosa es que por lo visto el hecho de que él tenga veinte años y yo diecisiete es una cosa impensable.

—Es un poco exagerado por su parte, sí. Pero supongo que lo hacen por protegerte.

—¿De qué? ¡Beka no se va a aprovechar de mí, puedo asegurartelo, va a ser con todo el puto consentimiento del mundo!

—Si yo fuese tú lo dejaba pasar, al menos de momento. Ven a Japón, Mari debe tener muchas ganas de verte y probablemente haya ropa nueva. Además, Otabek-san nunca ha ido y seguro que le gustará compartir la experiencia contigo.

—No voy a disculparme —dijo, testarudo.

—No hace falta. Le diré a Viktor que quieres venir, aunque seguro que cuenta contigo.

—No tienes que mediar entre nosotros, puedo hablar por mí mismo.

—Lo sé, pero si se lo digo yo es más fácil —dijo levantándose—, ¿no sabes ya que no puede decirme que no a nada? Es incapaz de resistirse a esta sonrisa —Se marchó mostrándole un ejemplo. Ese niñato tenía mucho peligro, mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Se levantó haciendo la maleta, recogiéndolo todo porque desconocía cuándo se iban. Volvió a su postura en la cama, con el teléfono y su música que cada vez se mezclaba más con los temas que conoció a través de Otabek. Pensó en lo que Yuuri le había dicho de las fotos y le echó un vistazo a las propias. Sobre todo a los selfies.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se rió suavemente apuntando el teléfono hacia su cara, poniendo gestos para ver cómo quedaba el filtro. Al escuchar la puerta de la calle levantó una mano saludando._

_—¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No has empezado a entrenar? —Miró al jadeante Otabek por encima del sofá. Estaba chorreando de sudor._

_—Ahora voy, ven un segundo —Se le acercó, mirándole con la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Él no se daba cuenta, pero cada vez que salía a correr partía cuellos de la de gente que se giraba para mirarle. Probablemente que corriese con la chaqueta abierta y sin camiseta tenía algo que ver._

_—Viktor va a echarte la bronca._

_—Me da igual, ponte detrás mía —Se arrodilló a su espalda, apoyado con las dos manos en el brazo del sofá en el que descansaba la cabeza de Yurio. En cuanto vio el filtro con la nariz de gato en su cara seria, el rubio dio una carcajada—. ¡No, no sonrías! —Le pidió al ver que se le levantaban las comisuras, observando cómo se reía Yurio—, serio es hasta mejor._

_—Vale —Volvió a su gesto hosco, mirando la pantalla del teléfono._

_—Mira a la cámara, por lo que más quieras —No podía parar de reírse. El contraste entre su seriedad y lo adorable del filtro le estaba matado. Echó una foto en la que se veía Otabek en primer plano mirando al objetivo y la mitad de su cara, llorando de la risa—. Ay Beka, es la mejor foto de la historia —Dejó presionado el botón para grabar un vídeo—, di algo._

_—¿Qué quieres que diga? Tengo que ducharme._

_—Yo que sé, di Yuri Plisetski es el mejor del mundo._

_—Yuri Plisetski es el mejor del mundo —No dejaba de mirarle y se le quitaban la nariz y las orejas del filtro._

_—¡Pero mira a la cámara, idiota!_

_—Yura, en serio, tengo que ducharme, huelo fatal._

_—Solo hueles a sudor y tu sudor no huele tan mal, pero vale, veeete —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara._

_—Cuando me duche nos hacemos las fotos que quieras —Se levantó, alborotandole el pelo. Al volver a mirar la foto, retomó las carcajadas._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Volvió a subirla a Instagram con la leyenda “ _Debería estar en un museo @otabekaltin”,_ le etiquetó y puso la localización. Guardaba muchísimas fotos con él y con cada foto le venían buenos recuerdos. Tenía ganas de pasar el rato con él, saber que estaban en el mismo sitio y que deliberadamente no iba a hacerle compañía le molestaba. No quería, pero dio el primer paso al abrir el Whatsapp.

— _¿Dónde estás? —_ Le escribió, tumbado en la cama. En menos de dos segundos le estaba respondiendo.

— _Haciendo la maleta. Ahora voy._

 _—Haz lo que quieras, solo quería saber si Viktor te había dado permiso para hablarme —_ Tan pronto mandó el mensaje, se arrepintió.

No le contestó, pero sí le dejó en visto. Un momento después le dio a “me gusta” a la foto de Instagram. No había acabado de suspirar que escuchó tres golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó con el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y los cascos apoyados en sus hombros. Otabek le miraba con el ceño fruncido, para variar. Se le había secado el pelo un poco como le daba la gana a cada mechón. Se giró dejándole entrar y cerrando la puerta.

—No es justo que te enfades conmigo —dijo mirándole.

—Claro que lo es —contestó Yurio, cruzado de brazos—, te pones de su parte.

—No se trata de estar de parte de nadie, se trata de lo que es o no es legal.

—Poco te importa la legalidad cuando me cuelas en las salas en las que pinchas música y ves a toda esa gente drogándose.

—No es lo mismo…

—No, esto es más importante y más necesario, pero eh, si has podido esperar dos años que le jodan a Yura y se espere él tres meses —Chasqueó la lengua—. No, no me chasquees la lengua, tú tendrías claro lo que querías nada más hablarme pero yo lo he ido descubriendo y no me sale ni aguantarme las cosas ni reprimirme, sabes que no soy así.

—Yura… no es fácil para mí tampoco.

—Dices que somos novios —murmuró mirándose los pies, agitado al hablar de ese tema—, pero además de tu palabra no tengo pruebas de ello. Si no me lo demuestras con acciones igual valdría que fuéramos mejores amigos.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua. Yurio se sintió enrojecer cuando le pasó los brazos por los hombros en un fuerte apretón, acariciándole la espalda y el pelo, besándoselo. Se aferró a su camiseta. Su calidez bien podría estar entre las maravillas del mundo.

—No sabes lo que me cuesta contenerme. Es muy difícil no besarte a todas horas, no tocarte como de verdad quiero tocarte —Le ardía la cara, el pecho, le costaba respirar de pura excitación al tenerle tan cerca y susurrando de esa manera directo en su oído—, cuando cumplas los dieciocho no voy a dejarte tranquilo.

—No me digas esas cosas —Sintió su boca bajar de su pelo a su sien, junto a su nariz. Yurio giró la cara, pero él se alejó—, me merezco un beso en el que tú también te enteres de lo que está pasando.

—Esta mañana me diste uno —Sentía su aliento en la cara, olor a café y algún dulce, el pulgar de Otabek en su mejilla, acariciándosela.

—Ese no cuenta —murmuró. Otabek negó con la cabeza, pero sin embargo se acercó, besándole despacio.

Yurio tragó saliva en el momento que se alejó un instante para mirarle a los ojos, volviendo a rozar sus bocas después con el tanteo propio de los primeros besos, uniendo sus pechos y sus caderas en un abrazo más estrecho. Sentía sus labios más cálidos a cada pequeño apretón, a cada leve mordisquito. Harto de tener paciencia, invadió la boca de Otabek con su lengua, lamiendo la parte interior de sus labios. El kazajo aspiró profundamente tirándole del pelo, devolviéndole un beso mucho más húmedo que el anterior y tan despacio que le mareó, dejando salir un ronroneo ronco que le retumbó en el pecho. Yurio le pasó las manos por las mejillas, por los lados rapados de su cabeza, acabando de despeinarle a tirones al enredar sus dedos en el caos de su cabello azabache. Se vio levantado del suelo cuando Otabek le agarró del trasero con ambas manos y aprovechó el movimiento para rodearle las caderas con las piernas.

—No pesas nada —jadeó en sus labios, un leve beso en cada sílaba—, la de cosas que quiero hacerte…

—Deja de susurrar, lo único que consigues es ponerme más…  _más_.

—¿Crees que yo no estoy cachondo? —Antes de que pudiese pararle, bajó una de sus manos hasta los pantalones de chándal de Otabek para comprobarlo, rodeando el glande de esa enorme y dura erección. El gemido que dejó escapar entre labios apretados, grave y largo con los ojos entrecerrados, le dio pie a deslizar la palma por su relieve duro y caliente. Cerró los ojos por completo, resoplando—. Yura, no me hagas est—

—Déjame comertela —Otabek abrió los ojos, aspirando, negando con la cabeza e intentando soltarle en la cama. Pero Yurio no iba a dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Le iban a reventar las mejillas de lo encendidas que las sentía—, nadie va a enterarse, solo nosotros. Quiero hacerlo, por favor —Frotó su necesitada erección contra el estómago de su novio, emitiendo un débil ruidito que le avergonzó pero fue incapaz de contener.

—No. No me pidas… no hagas esto. No quiero rechazarte —Intentaba por todos los medios no mirarle a los ojos. Yurio le agarró la barbilla con una mano, lamiendo su labio superior ahora de manera más evidente. Volvió a darle un refregón con sus caderas.

—Pues no me rechaces, estás deseando. Sé que es lo que más quieres ahora mismo.

—Yuri, no —Nunca le decía Yuri, y fue esa voz autoritaria la que le hizo parar. Le desenredó los pies de su espalda y le dejó caer definitivamente en la cama—, ¿no nos vamos a poder quedar solos?

—No si me abrazas o me besas. Lo siento, ni puedo ni quiero controlarme —Yurio se mordió el labio, apretándose la erección sobre los pantalones—, ¿te quedas a mirar hoy también? —Tiró del elástico, sacándola entre sonrojos con un escalofrío al sentir el aire frío de la habitación en su expuesta piel. Su erección no era ni la mitad que la de Otabek pero a él parecía gustarle  _mucho_ mirarla.

—No. No. Te veo en la cena. O cuando te calmes —Le miró de soslayo y tragó saliva al escuchar su débil  gemido al bajar su piel despacio con varios dedos, alzando las caderas—, o cuando me calme yo.

A pesar de que se marchó, Yurio se masturbó, quitándose la chaqueta, los cascos y la camiseta, pensando en lo que acababa de tocar pero imaginando que lo lamía, que se le corría en la boca, tan hinchada y caliente, sin dejarle respirar. Se retorció en la cama, jadeante, susurrando su nombre. De haberse quedado allí habría sido un orgasmo veinte veces más fuerte, mil veces más fuerte. Cogió su teléfono sonriendo atontado, echando una foto a su rostro exhausto y colorado, encuadrando también su pecho manchado con su corrida.

— _Estarás contento_  —Escribió debajo. Lo leyó de inmediato. El cartel de “ _escribiendo…”_  apareció y desapareció varias veces.

— _Joder —_ Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

— _¿Y mi foto?_

— _No, no hay foto. Y borra esta de tu teléfono._

_—Seguro que tú no la borras._

No le contestó. Con él se sentía en desventaja por no tener experiencia, no sabía por dónde tirar. No solo nunca había masturbado a otra persona, es que el hecho de fallar en la cama le aterraba.

 _¿Y si no le gusta lo que le hago? ¿Y si no me gusta a mí?_  

Tenía entendido que las primeras veces el sexo anal molestaba, que resultaba extraño, y no quería estar incómodo con él. No era justo. Miró el teléfono con una idea en la cabeza que, o podría salir muy bien o podría salir muy mal. Abrió su lista de contactos y buscó a uno con el que jamás pensaría entablar una conversación privada.


	4. Con la práctica se alcanza la maestría

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio quiere aprender.  
> Quiere estar "a la altura".  
> Y no es que tenga mucha paciencia precisamente.  
> Otabek está más que dispuesto a echarle una mano.

Sostuvo el teléfono en sus manos, respirando hondo, preparándose. Con un rápido movimiento de pulgares escribió la frase en el whatsapp de la que ya se arrepentía.

— _Eh, pervertido, necesito tu ayuda. Pero como abras la boca te rajo con la cuchilla de los patines, ¿queda claro? —_ Chris no era Otabek, por lo que tardó en contestar lo que le pareció una eternidad pero fueron solo dos minutos.

— _¿Qué puede querer un angelito como tú de mí? —Rechinó los dientes_ , muerto de vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo pero sin ver una salida más práctica.

— _Te vas mañana, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí, ¿quieres que suba a tu habitación para enseñarte truquitos con los que impresionar a tu novio?_

_—¡¡NO!! —_ Resopló, definitivamente arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo—,  _necesito que me compres una cosa que yo no puedo comprar porque soy menor de edad._

_—Oh, qué aburrimiento._

_—Necesito un consolador —_ Se pegó con el teléfono en la frente, sofocado y apretando los dientes al sentir que vibraba mucho y muy rápido.

_—¡¡O_ _OOOH!!_

_:) :) :)_

_¿De qué tipo?_

_¿Para ti o para él?_

_Ay Yuri, Yuri…_

_Que ya sabía yo que de angelical tenías poco…_

_Agape, pff!_

_—Vete a la mierda, Chris_

_—Jajajajajajajaja ;)_

_—Es para mí pero nunca he hecho nada, es para practicar y acostumbrarme. Te doy el dinero cuando me lo traigas._

_—Ya veo. Déjalo en mis expertas manos que esta noche te lo llevo._

_Gracias por contar conmigo para esto_

_—Que te jodan._

_—Ojalá ♥_

Tuvo que reírse, dejando el teléfono de lado para pasarse las manos por la cara. Quería estar a la altura de la situación, a la altura de alguien con experiencia como él. Se sentó, yendo al baño para limpiarse el pecho, cambiándose a ropa más deportiva. Al no estar en su casa no tenía con qué entretenerse, por lo que saldría a correr un poco ahora que el teléfono tenía la batería a tope y podía escuchar música. Se le hacía raro entrenar sin Otabek ahora que se había acostumbrado…

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Le iba a explotar el pecho, no podía más pero quería seguir su ritmo. Necesitaba seguir su ritmo porque de no hacerlo tendría que aguantar sus te lo dije. Otabek no era elástico pero sí muy resistente, en exceso. Le hizo correr, hacer sentadillas, correr más, nadar, subir y bajar escalones, correr otra vez… todo desde hacía bastante más de media hora. Era demasiado cardio para él, le comenzaba a doler el pecho y ese tío parecía fresco como una rosa. Al ver que paraba dio gracias al cielo._

_—Bien, vamos a estirar —No abrió la boca, creía que iba a vomitar. Colocó las manos en la barandilla de la pasarela en la que se habían parado, con la rodilla delantera semiflexionada y la trasera estirada, tirando de la cadera hacia adelante—. ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó cuando se puso a su altura, copiando sus movimientos._

_Asintió. Veía manchas negras. No veía nada._

_Al abrir los ojos Otabek le sostenía la cabeza contra el brazo, apoyando su espalda en la pierna. Al enfocar comprobó que estaban en el suelo, él tumbado y su amigo sentado, apartándole el pelo de la cara._

_—¿Has visto un fantasma, Beka? —Se rió de su expresión alarmada._

_—¿Crees que vas a vomitar? —Negó con la cabeza. Había más gente alrededor, dos señoras. Una chica llegó corriendo, ofreciéndoles una bebida isotónica—. Toma, bebe en sorbos pequeños —Le hizo caso. Otabek le miraba con los labios fruncidos y esa expresión tensa que se le plantaba en la cara cada vez que hacía podio pero no era oro._

_—Estoy bien…_

_—Te lo dije, te dije que era demasiado para ti._

_—Cállate imbécil, cuando puedas ponerte la rodilla en la frente me lo cuentas —Sonrieron juntos, Otabek volviendo a pasarle la mano por el pelo, aunque ya no estuviese en su cara._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Pensando en él, en su cara, sus músculos y en todos esos recuerdos ejercitó durante un buen rato. No se machacó mucho tampoco, el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la hora del almuerzo. Subió a su habitación, mojándose el cuerpo pero no el pelo para deshacerse del sudor. Al salir casi se da de bruces con Viktor, que sin decir ni media le dio con un dedo en la frente, sonriendo.

—¡Yurio! ¿Vienes a almorzar? —Yuuri llegó a su altura. Asintió.

Les observaba caminar pasillo abajo, llamando a la habitación de Otabek. Les abrió jadeante, sin camiseta, vestido tan solo con los pantalones de chándal y empapado en sudor de la cabeza a los pies. Yuuri dejó salir un “ _wow”_  susurrado, apartando la mirada un poco azorado. Yurio por su parte intentó memorizar todo lo que veía, dándole un doble sentido a todos sus gestos y jadeos. Se bajó la chaqueta que de por sí le quedaba larga, ocultando la nueva erección que le provocaron sus propios pensamientos.  _Qué ganas tengo de pasar la pubertad de una vez…_

—Ahora bajo, voy a ducharme primero —Tragó saliva al observar esa impactante V que formaban sus músculos sudados, perdiéndose dentro de sus calzoncillos. Se pellizcó el labio sin percatarse de ello al pensar lo mucho que  _necesitaba_ tirar del elástico de sus boxers azules con los dientes.

—Y arréglate, después nos vamos a ver la ciudad —Le propuso Viktor—, Chris y Phichit ya se han marchado porque querían ir de compras —Yurio escondió su agitación poniéndose los auriculares y la capucha, adelantándose al comedor y esperando que ese imbécil de Chris no hiciera público su recado.

Almorzaron conversando sobre todo lo que tenían que ver en Japón, Yuuri el más entusiasmado de los tres. Por supuesto se hospedarían en el balneario de los padres y por supuesto comerían de su katsudon, pero quería llevarles por más lugares de Japón. A Yurio le prometió ir a Shibuya para deslumbrarle con la moda y a Otabek con las Harleys. No necesitaban muchos más estímulos, ya estaban convencidos de antes. Al acabar de almorzar pasearon por la ciudad, mirando tiendas, cotilleando locales y cargando a Yuuri de bolsas. Más o menos, Otabek se comportaba como siempre, quizás un poco más distante ahora que sabía el peligro que corría. Yurio fijó la vista en las manos de la pareja que tenía delante, entrelazadas, Viktor acariciando el dorso de la de Yuuri con el pulgar distraídamente. Él también quería pasear de la mano. Miró la de Otabek colgando junto a la suya, pero le daba miedo que también le rechazara ese gesto. Por ello, suspiró fastidiado, muerto de envidia al ver que Viktor le pasaba el brazo por los hombros al cerdito. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió de dedos a columna al sentir la mano de Otabek aferrarse a la suya despacio, como si lo hiciese todos los días. Se sintió enrojecer mientras le dejaba colar sus dedos entre los suyos, le dio la sensación de echar humo, mirando al lado contrario de su novio.

—¿No querías? —Le preguntó, apretándosela. Asintió sin mirarle pero devolviéndole el apretón. No sabía qué era peor, si hacerle una proposición indecente o una muestra de cariño tan dulce y pública como esa.

—¡Se me apetece un chocolate caliente! ¿Queréis? —Yuuri se volvió, preguntándoles.

Otabek asintió con un ruidito de garganta, Yurio con la cabeza, mirándole de reojo. El japonés se percató de sus manos y sonrió al verles así. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y le susurró a Viktor. Yurio se llevó una mano a la cara cuando este se giró bruscamente y Otabek puso la espalda derecha. Le apretó la mano, no iba a soltarle. Pero su entrenador también sonrió, suspirando y pagando por los cuatro chocolates. No le volvió a soltar la mano en toda la tarde más que cuando era absolutamente necesario, y al instante en el que la tenía libre de nuevo sentía sus dedos buscar los suyos. Era una buena manera de acostumbrarse a su cercanía, aunque en realidad no le prestaba atención a nada más que al contacto de su piel. Fueron a cenar al restaurante del hotel, acompañados por Chris y Phichit, ya que sería la última noche que les verían hasta volver a los campeonatos.

—No tenéis ni idea de por lo que me ha hecho pasar Chris —Se quejó Phichit—, me he pegado más de media tarde en un sex shop.

—Necesitaba repuestos y tú has descubierto muchas cosas nuevas —dijo él quitándole importancia. Yuuri se puso como un tomate, Viktor se rió y Otabek les miró con una expresión aparentemente neutra. Sin embargo vio diversión en sus ojos.

—De todo, se ha llevado de todo...

—Pasas una noche con Chris y te curas de espanto —Le dijo Viktor entre risas—, con lo tierno que eras de pequeño…

—Este también parecía tierno hasta que hizo el Eros y vimos que de tierno no tenía nada —dijo señalando a Yuuri, que parecía querer esconderse.

Yurio no abrió la boca en toda la cena más que para comer, se despidió de todos y se apresuró a su habitación, alejándose de Chris y de posibles relaciones que pudieran crear entre las compras y él mismo. Les dio las buenas noches al grupo delante de la puerta de su habitación.

—Acuérdate de poner la alarma para mañana, nos vamos temprano —Le recordó Viktor.

—La puse antes, tranquiiiiilo —Le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano, buscando la tarjeta de su puerta en sus bolsillos con la otra. Mientras miraba hacia abajo, intentando no tirar al suelo nada de lo que sacaba, sintió que le apartaban el pelo de la cara.

—Buenas noches —susurró Otabek justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

_Puto gilipollas de los cojones qué coño haces que estamos en publico._

Cuando pudo reaccionar le miró, el calor agolpado en la cara. Ese idiota le sonrió, pellizcándole la barbilla y alejándose con esa onda perfecta en el flequillo, _dios cómo te odio a ti y a esa cara de inútil perfecto, precioso y.._. No pudo pensar nada más y era incapaz de hablar sin gritar. Se metió en la habitación, cerrando más fuerte de lo que pretendía, escuchando la risa de Viktor en el pasillo. Abrió su maleta avergonzado, apretando los labios para no sonreír de oreja a oreja porque era _vergonzoso_ y sacó su camiseta de pijama, quedándose solo con ella y los calzoncillos puestos. Se tiró en la cama con el teléfono, buscando a Chris en los contactos. Antes de poder hablarle llamaron a la puerta.

—Feliz navidaaaaad —Canturreó meneando la bolsa ante su cara. Yurio tiró de su mano, metiéndolo en la habitación.

—¿¡Eres gilipollas o qué te pasa?!

—No te preocupes, a nadie se le ocurriría que tú precisamente fueses a comprar juguetitos. Ven siéntate —dijo, como si estuviese en su casa, sentándose en su cama y dando dos golpecitos en la colcha a su lado—, me he tomado la libertad de comprarte alguna que otra cosita más.

—Déjalas aquí y dime cuanto te debo —Chris le miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Yurio, ¿quieres ir a tientas o con el consejo de alguien que  _sabe_  de lo que habla? Siéntate —Le hizo caso, abochornado, sentándose en la esquina contraria a él—. Te traigo lo más básico de lo más básico, y eso es condones y vaselina. Creeme, este tarro va a ser tu mejor amigo de ahora en adelante. Y por mí hacedlo sin condón, pero si se corre dentro luego te va a doler la barriga bastante —Lo dejó en la cama, sacando otra caja y abriéndola—. Bien, estos tres de aquí son dilatadores —Eran color carne con una base ancha, uno de ellos era muy fino y pequeño—, obviamente debes empezar por este —Le mostró el más pequeño.

—¿Qué voy a sentir? ¿Duele mucho?

—Al principio molesta, quizás sientas un calor muy intenso pero si lo haces bien va a encantarte. Hay un punto a no mucha profundidad, hacia arriba —Introdujo un dedo dentro de un círculo estrecho formado con su otra mano—. Y cuando lo encuentres… pero eso sí, paciencia, mucha paciencia Plisetsky. Y mucha vaselina. Puedes ponerlo en una superficie plana, que se adhiere y no se va a mover, aunque si prefieres ponerte cómodo y moverlo tú es otra opción. Empieza con los dedos y después con el pequeño. Con el tiempo ve planteándote los demás, el ritmo es cosa tuya —Los guardó de vuelta en la caja. No podía mirarle a la cara.

—No puedo tardar mucho en adaptarme, Otabek está demasiado bien dotado y mi cumpleaños es en tres meses —murmuró.

—Ya, no lo he pensado bien, es más grande que esto —Sacó un cuarto consolador, semi transparente y rosado, con la punta fina y el resto no más ancho. Parecía elástico.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Le iba a preguntar cómo sabía del tamaño de Otabek pero se lo pensó dos veces. El pensamiento era demasiado violento. Chris aspiró entre dientes en un gesto incómodo—. Plantéate ser el activo, con lo pequeñito que eres más te vale tener una habilidad natural para que te abran o lo vas a pasar mal —Yurio tragó saliva, cruzándose de brazos y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar—, ¿qué te angustia tanto?

—No dar la talla. No sé nada de sexo además de… conmigo.

—No seas tonto, siendo el buenazo que es no va a presionarte, estoy seguro. Y tú déjate llevar y déjale claro lo que te gusta y sobre todo lo que no. Verás que todo sale bien —Se levantó, guardándolo todo en la bolsa—. Recuerda que la higiene es importante, tienes también un limpiador para los juguetes, déjalos limpios siempre que acabes.

—¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nada, con que tengas buenas relaciones me doy por satisfecho —Le guiñó el ojo desde la puerta, deseándole buenas noches.

Miraba la bolsa sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. Quería comenzar a practicar cuanto antes mejor pero le daba reparo incluso tocarlos. Sacó el dilatador pequeño, observándolo, tocándolo, pensando cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera. Respiró hondo, quedándose desnudo en la cama, apoyando los pies en la pared del cabecero. Paró un segundo al darse cuenta de estar más nervioso que excitado. Alcanzó su teléfono y abrió el whatsapp.

— _¿Estás dormido? —_ Le escribió a Otabek.

_—Casi, ¿no puedes dormir?_

— _Nop —_ Alzó los brazos y sacó una foto solo de su cara fastidiada—.  _Seguro que tienes un ojo medio cerrado._

 _—Exacto —_ Para su deleite, recibió una foto un tanto oscura de la cara de su novio apoyada en la almohada. Miraba a la cámara de tal manera que el corazón le dio un buen salto en el pecho. Adoraba sus cejas. Adoraba cómo le caía el flequillo sobre ellas. Le obsesionaba su boca, su mandíbula marcada.

— _Voy a llamarte —_ No le dio la oportunidad de responder o negarse, le llamó aunque tuvo la cautela de hacerlo sin vídeo.

— _Deberíamos de estar dormidos_ —Fue su saludo. Le encantaba su voz rasgada cuando se empezaba a quedar dormido y sobre todo por la mañana. Le volvía loco. Comenzaba a tener una leve erección.

—Ya, pero es que no puedo. Y hay una solución al no poder dormir muy buena, que si me ayudas…

— _Yura, no voy a ir a tu habitación._

 _—_ No hace falta. Oye, entiendo lo de no tener relaciones hasta mi cumpleaños —mintió, rozándose la cara interna del muslo con la mano—, pero, ¿por teléfono tampoco?

— _¿Me estás proponiendo sexo telefónico?_ —Sonrió al notar la diversión en su tono. Se mordió el labio.

—Beka, estoy desnudo en la cama —Silencio al otro lado. Intentó por todos los medios ocultar la inseguridad de su voz—, si fuese mayor de edad y entraras aquí, ¿qué me harías primero?

— _Tocarte. Entero —_ Se mojó los labios casi riéndose al ver que le seguía el juego. Respiró hondo. Era mucho más fácil decir este tipo de cosas si no le tenía delante—,  _estoy seguro de que esa piel tan blanca tiene que ser muy suave._

—¿Serías cuidadoso conmigo? —Escuchó que se movía en la cama, cambiando la postura. Cerró los ojos, imaginándole. Su erección ya era algo importante.

— _Por supuesto —_ Se arrepintió de no usar la cámara cuando escuchó un corto jadeo de esfuerzo y se preguntó la causa—, _pero te haría temblar mucho, muchísimo —_ Sentía su pecho arder, nunca habían hablado de esa manera.

 _—_ ¿Me follarias? —Yurio mojó un dedo en la viscosa sustancia, mucho más animado que antes. Llevó la fantasía que le planteaba a la práctica.

— _Primero con mis dedos, solo uno, rozando muy despacio, metiéndolo más lento aún —_ Le escuchó respirar con fuerza.

—Soy muy estrecho, Beka —Apretó los dientes al penetrarse a sí mismo con el dedo, quejándose un poco—, y es raro sentirte dentro.

— _Yura, va a encantarte —_ Le temblaba la voz y no lo escondía—,  _pronto vas a pedirme más._

Jadeó con más fuerza al otro lado del teléfono, a Yurio la sensación seguía pareciéndole extraña. Entonces recordó el consejo de buscar ese “punto mágico” y curvó el dedo hacia arriba, buscando, buscando…

—¡Ahmn! —gimió sin poder evitarlo tan pronto como lo encontró. Le escuchó resoplar—. Beka, Beka… más.

— _Te lo dije, te dije que te iba a gustar —_ Su respiración se destacaba ahora mucho más. Le imaginó con los calzoncillos medio bajados, sin camiseta, con la cabeza doblada hacia atrás y esa nuez tan sexy marcada en su garganta. Le imaginó rozandosela como ya le había visto hacerlo.

—Quiero escucharte, quiero escuchar cómo suena lo que te haces, baja el teléfono —Tras unos sonidos de sábanas y dedos contra el auricular, se sintió desbordado al oír la humedad de su movimiento repetitivo, sus gemidos distantes en los que incluía su nombre.

Deseaba comérsela más que nada en el mundo. Se atrevió con un segundo dedo al sentirse tan excitado. Seguía siendo extrañamente ardiente e invasivo, pero la sensación de presión placentera cuando rozaba ese punto era maravillosa. Se alegró de tener manos pequeñas. Sostuvo el teléfono entre el hombro y su mejilla, agarrando el dilatador pequeño, apretando el bote de vaselina sobre él, pensando que nunca había demasiada. Tras mover sus dedos en círculo varias veces, cruzándolos en su interior para ensancharse, probó con el aparato.

—Beka… —Escuchó ruido de nuevo. Sus jadeos con más fuerza al acercar el teléfono a su boca.

— _Sí, háblame._

 _—_ ¿Me la vas a meter?

— _S-sí._   _Estoy_   _entrando, despacio, tan estrecho…._

—Eres enorme. Eres demasiado para mí —Un gemido vibró al otro lado del teléfono, incontenido y escandaloso. Yurio tenía mucho cuidado de no hacerse daño y ahora que podía mover las dos manos se acarició su expuesto glande, rodeándolo con los dedos—, tócame, tócame por favor.

— _No puedo más._

 _—_ Córrete dentro.

— _Joder Yura, joder, mierda —_ Retuvo el gemido y al escucharle soltar el aire despacio en una grave exhalación, Yurio imaginó que le tenía dentro, penetrandose con el pequeño dildo, doblándolo para darse en ese punto delicioso—, ¿te… te has corrido?

—Casi, casi —No se atrevía a meterlo entero pero lo que llevaba era más que suficiente para hacer que le temblasen las piernas.

— _Correte en mi boca._

Su gemido se convirtió casi en un grito al machacarsela extasiado, casi en el clímax, incorporándose y sentándose en el dildo, penetrándose hasta el fondo con él. La cama hacía demasiado ruido al botar sobre él y carecía de estabilidad, por lo que se deslizó hasta el suelo de parqué. Lo aseguró en él, utilizándolo como Chris le sugirió, pudiendo aguantar ahora el teléfono mientras se masturbaba y subía las caderas de abajo arriba sobre el dilatador.

—Sí, sí, mmme, mmmhmm —No pudo hablar, casi no podía sostener el teléfono ni coordinar sus movimientos. Se imaginaba sobre él, con esa grandiosidad venosa y ardiente en su interior, botando sobre sus caderas. La voz rasgada y cansada de su novio le susurraba sin descanso al otro lado del teléfono.

El orgasmo fue descomunal, como nunca lo había sentido. Levantaba las caderas ligeramente, echándolas hacia atrás para rozarse directamente en ese punto tan fantástico. Escuchar el “ _hmmmmm”_ de Otabek al otro lado le facilitó la idea de tenerle entre sus piernas apretadas, tragándose todo lo que le resbalaba por los nudillos. Tras sus ojos cerrados vio destellos de color, su mente se nubló por la intensidad, tan solo podía escuchar a Otabek resoplar al otro lado. Tardó casi un minuto en poder relajar los músculos.

— _¿Qué has hecho que he escuchado tantos ruidos y quejidos? —_ Además de curiosidad, notó excitación en su voz.

—Algún día te lo contaré —Se quejó, terminando de correrse entre escalofríos.

_—Me muero de la curiosidad. Espero que duermas bien._

—Sí, gracias —Tragó saliva, quejándose con un último gemido al sacarse el consolador del culo—, gracias por esto.

— _¿Estás solo ahí?_

 _—_ Claro, joder Beka, menuda puta pregunta.

— _Estoy muy perdido. Cuando lleguemos a Japón me cuentas qué has hecho._

—Ya veremos. B-buenas noches.

Se encontraba demasiado extenuado como para perder tiempo limpiando a su nuevo amigo. _No te lo voy a contar en la puta vida._ Se metió entre las sábanas y le echó un vistazo a esa foto que le había mandado medio dormido, deseando tenerle delante, deseando dormir en sus brazos como la noche anterior. No pudo desear mucho más, se quedó dormido antes de darse cuenta entre fantasía y fantasía.


	5. En las nubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van a coger un vuelo.  
> Uno largo.  
> Tan largo como los sofocos y las respiraciones contenidas.

Abrió los ojos al sonar la alarma con una sonrisa en la cara y casi en la misma postura. Y menos mal, porque se había dejado el bote de vaselina abierto en la cama. Se levantó, recogiéndolo todo, lavándose las manos, la cara y el dilatador, sacándolos de las cajas para que entrasen en la maleta. Desde luego en el escáner del avión iban a flipar. Se rió guardándolos al fondo, entre los calcetines y calzoncillos. Se acababa de poner sus pantalones de chándal favoritos cuando llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. Sabía quién era sin abrir.

—Te he dicho que me había puesto alarma —Protestó Yurio, abriendo la puerta y girándose para cerrar la maleta, sentándose encima. La sonrisa de Viktor era inmensa y tan bonita como siempre.

—Espero que hayas descansado porque el viaje es agotador. Yuuri ya está abajo más dormido que despierto, ¿vas por Otabek? ¡Voy llamando al taxi! —Se le pegó su alegría cuando le cogió de las mejillas, riéndose.

Desde que estaba con el tazón de cerdo era otro completamente diferente. Rebosaba energía, alegría y optimismo, y quiera que no su carácter se contagiaba. Cogió su maleta, haciéndola rodar por el pasillo, mirando atrás antes de cerrar la habitación y cerciorándose de que no se dejaba nada. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Otabek, un poco nervioso, cosa que nunca le había pasado al verle. Bueno, quizás solo aquella vez, pero era normal. Acababa de darse cuenta de todo.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_—¿De qué te ríes tú tanto con el teléfono? —Le preguntó Viktor tirado en el sofá con Yuuri medio dormido en su pecho, jalándole del pie al rubio. Sonreía más con sus ojos que con la boca, observándole con curiosidad._

_—Beka se acaba de echar una foto con un filtro de snow y está super gracioso. Siempre pone la cara seria y es que me muero, mira —Giró el teléfono para que lo viera. Viktor recorrió la vista por la imagen, sonriendo ligeramente._

_—Es guapo, ¿eh? —Asintió, mirándole extrañado porque era obvio._

_—¿Quién? —Un adormilado Yuuri miró en su dirección._

_—Tú, tú eres precioso —Viktor pasó sus manos por las mejillas de su prometido, besándole despacio en los labios e inclinándose hacia adelante, haciéndole sonreir._

_Yurio arrugó la nariz, volviendo al teléfono. Sí, debajo de ese filtro tan divertido resaltaba el atractivo de Otabek, pero en esa y todas las fotos. Le parecía ridículo lo fotogénico que era, siempre salía bien. En unas fotos más que en otras, y es que recordó una foto que echó en Barcelona cuando pinchaba en la discoteca en la que sus ojos concentrados brillaban con las luces de su misma mesa de mezclas. La echó él mismo cuando pinchaba la canción que bailó el día siguiente. Descentró la vista al perderse en sus pensamientos, recordando la actuación y ese tirón del guante con sus dientes. Del roce de su lengua en el dedo. Se apoyó el teléfono en la boca, hundiéndose en el sofá al darse cuenta de lo rápido que le iba el corazón al pensar en su amigo._

_"Porque es mi amigo y nada más. Nunca ha sido otra cosa y no lo será… ¿No?"._

_El timbre les hizo dar un respingo._

_—Ya voy yo —Yurio se levantó, tirándose de los pantalones para colocarlos bien al acercarse a la puerta. Al abrir, el corazón se le puso en la garganta._

_—Ey —Otabek levantó la mano saludándole. Yurio simplemente le dejó paso bajando los ojos hasta sus botas militares, contraste absoluto con las zapatillas de gatitos que llevaba puestas—, ¿ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó al percatarse de su extraña actitud._

_—No, no, estábamos viendo la tele —No podía mirarle a la cara más de dos segundos. Olía muy bien, se preguntó si siempre se había puesto esa colonia. O no la recordaba o no prestó atención._

_—¡Hola! Ven, siéntate —Viktor le hizo un hueco. Yurio se agarraba al respaldo del sofá, procesando sus sentimientos. Asimilando tener un cuelgue gordo por su mejor amigo._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Al abrir la puerta se quedó mirándole a los ojos sin decir ni media, _muy en tu línea Beka, pero haz algo o me da un infarto_. Una lenta sonrisa fue curvando su boca. Quería besarle. Sentía muchas ganas de besarle. No podía mirar a otra parte, mojándose los labios.

—Voy a por el equipaje —Le miró a los ojos al escucharle hablar, suspirando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Viktor está esperando abajo —murmuró.

—¿Abajo? ¿Con Yuuri? —Asintió mirando su chándal blanco y azul, cómo se le pegaba al culo al andar por la habitación comprobando no dejarse nada—, estás muy callado, ¿estás bien? —Se acercó a él, apartando con dos dedos el pelo de su cara. Respiró hondo, centrado en su boca de nuevo—, tendrías que estar muy nervioso y hablando por los codos.

—Supongo que estoy contenido —Le miró a los ojos. Otabek aspiró despacio, asintiendo.

—De eso sé un poco —murmuró—, te ha cambiado la mirada.

—¿Para mal? —No podía apartar la atención de esa mandíbula ancha, de cómo le caía el pelo por delante de la frente. Se sorprendió al verle incluso más guapo que a Viktor, ya que tenía a su entrenador como el referente de belleza.

—No lo sé, pero espero volver a ver a ese nervioso Yura que me da el impulso que yo no tengo.

—No puedo dejarme ir. Si hago lo que de verdad quiero vas a pararme —Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué quieres ahora mismo? —Su mano seguía junto a su mejilla, solo que ahora su pulgar le acariciaba la sien.

—Un beso —Apartó la mirada, avergonzado por tener que pedirlo. La otra mano de Otabek recorrió su cintura de lado a lado por su espalda—, solo eso.

—Por el teléfono eres más lanzado —Se inclinó sobre él. En cuanto tuvo su boca al alcance se puso de puntillas, descruzándose de brazos, posando las manos en su ancho cuello, cerrando los ojos.

Su boca calentaba la suya en breves y mullidos apretones. Le encantaba deslizar sus suaves labios entre los suyos, ese leve tirón cuando succionaba, la punta de su lengua levantando su labio superior para después alejarse de él. No sabía mucho de besos, pero los de Otabek le hacían perder la cabeza. Y hasta la fecha había sido el beso más pausado que se habían dado, largo y tranquilo. Le dio un pico breve para finalizarlo, suspirando. Echó de menos su lengua, que casi no disfrutó. Si por Yurio fuera, se metía en la cama a dejarse besar todo el día.

—Buenos días —Murmuró lamiéndose los labios, aún con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió al escucharle reír.

—Cuando reaccionas así me da la impresión de poder hacer contigo lo que quiera —Yurio asintió muchas veces y muy rápido, provocando una carcajada en Otabek que le hizo sonreír. Reía así muy, muy pocas veces.

Caminaron hasta el piso de abajo entre suspiros, tirando del equipaje. Viktor esperaba impaciente en las puertas, ya que el taxi llevaba un rato allí. Les ayudó a guardar las maletas y emprendieron el camino al aeropuerto. Los odiaba. Siempre había fans y las colas para pasar los controles se le hacían insufribles. Le quedaba el alivio de saber que Viktor había comprado los billetes en primera clase, por lo que al menos las horas de vuelo se le harían menos incómodas. Se le haría hasta muy llevadero, ya que el “asiento” consistía en un pequeño habitáculo abierto por arriba con una puerta corredera para estar aislado, una televisión enorme y en lugar de sillón, un colchón en el que tumbarse.

—Viktor, ¿cuánto ha—

—Dinero, ha costado dinero, Otabek —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sonriente ante su gesto asombrado—. No soy de los que piensan que haya que guardarlo todo, así que disfruta del viaje.

—Tiene esto más lujos que mi casa…

—Y más que la mía —dijo Yurio quitándose los zapatos, tirándose de cualquier manera en su sitio.

El de Otabek le quedaba justo enfrente de su puerta, por lo que si la dejaba abierta le vería. No creía que fuese a cerrarla. Tenía a Yuuri en el cubículo que le quedaba junto a la cabeza, estando Viktor en el paralelo. Sin embargo, antes de despegar les hicieron levantarse, sentándoles en unos asientos con cinturón. Era la primera vez que volaba con Otabek y parecía tenso.

—¿Estás bien? —Negó con la cabeza, con esa cara de incomodidad que tanta gracia le hacía.

—Odio los despegues —Se rió de que un tipo que parecía tan duro de pelar se asustara tanto con algo tonto como un avión. Al pegar este el acelerón, sintió su mano aferrarse a la suya con fuerza—. Beka, tranquilo —dijo entre risitas al verle apretar los dientes.

—Es lo peor —murmuró ante la presión de la subida.

—Ya estámos en el aire, ya, relájate —Le apretó la mano.

Resopló y abrió los ojos, tragando saliva y asintiendo. Ahora sí, les dejaron tumbarse a gusto. No paraban de ofrecerles cosas una vez despegaron y aunque Yurio se puso cómodo bien rápido, Otabek parecía fuera de lugar. Cuando bajaron las luces y les explicaron que tenían una variada cantidad de series y cine para ver, pareció relajarse algo. Yuurio se desentendió del mundo, medio adormilado y viendo a cachos lo primero que encontró. Le miraba de tanto en tanto pero no fue hasta una película entera después que no se quitó los cascos para decirle a su novio que se relajara y dejara de poner caras raras de una vez. Pero al quitárselos escuchó el origen de sus gestos: Fuertes respiraciones venían del cubículo del katsudon. Se puso de rodillas en la almohada de su colchón, chasqueando la lengua porque no se podía creer que tuviesen tan poca vergüenza. Se asomó por encima de la pared de plástico forrada de tela y vio el culo del nipón, moviéndose despacio entre las piernas de Viktor que, hasta donde él veía, se retorcía con la mano de Yuuri en su boca. Como era de esperar en un chaval de diecisiete años, se excitó al instante. Yuuri le subió las piernas con una caricia en la parte interna de los muslos y los calzoncillos que colgaban del pie de Viktor cayeron fuera de su cama. Su entrenador le agarro de los pantalones enrollados hacia abajo, tras sus rodillas, provocando que Yuuri se dejase caer por completo sobre él con un ronco jadeo, apretando los glúteos. Decidió dejar de mirar.

Se sentó en la cama, azorado, con los pantalones tensados a causa de la erección. Tuvo que ser Viktor el que le dio una patada a la pared de su cubículo. Chasqueó la lengua y miró a Otabek, que se cruzó de brazos con expresión hosca y los cascos puestos. Los ruidos húmedos y gemidos contenidos se sucedían sin descanso. Se levantó de su colchón dando dos pasos hasta el de su novio, cerrando su compuerta y mirándole. El moreno se sentó derecho quitándose los auriculares con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo estar allí —susurró Yurio apenas emitiendo sonido, señalado sobre su hombro—, van a echar el cubículo abajo con tanto movimiento. Hazme un hueco.

—¿Por qué cierras? —preguntó, parándole con una mano en el pecho. Yurio se la tocó con ambas manos. Era calentita y amplia.

—La tendría cerrada en mi cubículo pero si lo hacía no te veía —Su ceño se relajó un poco ante su tímida confesión—. Y no quiero que las azafatas sigan preguntándome de todo. Échate para el lado.

—Yura, no vamos a—

—No, no voy a follar por primera vez en un avión con Viktor y _Porky_ ahí al lado —Cansado de pedirlo y que no le hiciese caso, Yurio se sentó entre sus piernas, pegando la espalda a su pecho—. Sigue viendo la peli, yo acabo de terminarla. Tiene un buen final.

—HMMMNNNNNAAAH —Miraron en dirección al gemido y acto seguido se apresuraron a ponerse los cascos, ya que había dos clavijas.

Intentaban abstraerse de lo que sus cuerpos estaban sintiendo pero la realidad era que Yurio no conseguía relajarse, apretando los muslos aún con esa incómoda erección. Para colmo de males, Otabek le olía el pelo de poco en poco, achuchándole por los hombros. Yurio subió las manos, observando sus brazos, las venas y los músculos marcados en ellos al remangarle la chaqueta. Le gustaba tocar su piel, más tostada que la suya. Una de las veces que bajó la nariz para olerle, le acarició la piel de debajo de la oreja con ella, exhalando una bocanada de aire cálido. A Yurio se le cerraron los ojos por el escalofrío, mostrándole el cuello a su novio, aferrado a sus brazos con ambas manos. En los cascos sonaban de lejos las explosiones de la película de acción cuando los labios de Otabek se apretaron en una succión húmeda y un poco dolorosa contra su piel. Le apretujaba los hombros y Yurio alzó la mano, llevándola hacia la rapada nuca del kazajo que no paraba de succionar su piel aquí y allí. Se quitó los cascos con la otra mano, dejándolos caer por fuera del colchón, poniendo sus cinco sentidos en lo que ese hombre le hacía.

—No puedo vivir en esta tensión constante —susurró contra su oído—, llevo demasiado conteniendome.

—Ya sabes que no voy a decirte que no —murmuró con el sonrojo coloreando sus blancas mejillas.

—Da igual las pajas que me haga, necesito más, nunca he estado así por nadie.

Sintió un buen refregón contra su espalda, clavándose en los riñones lo que dudaba mucho fuese su teléfono. Miró hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos al besar su boca. Pero no fue como esa mañana, para nada. La lengua de Otabek pasó entre sus labios rápida, húmeda. En la segunda pasada la paró con la suya en besos con tanta ansia que sus dientes chocaban, se pellizcaban, sintió dolor al morderle el labio inferior y le clavó las uñas en la nuca cuando sus manazas le agarraron los muslos apretándolos y abriéndolos desde alante.

—No puedo contenerme, no puedo, lo siento —Se disculpó, reduciendo el agarre de sus manos y la fuerza de sus besos.

—En realidad —intentó decir Yurio entre beso y beso—, deberíamos parar.

—Sí —Pasó los pulgares por sus ingles, tirando del pantalón de Yurio hacia abajo en el proceso. No se dio cuenta de ello, al menos no hasta que el rubio alzó las caderas con un jadeo, ya que el roce de la tela le resultó placentero.

No se la tocaba directamente, pero al tensar su pantalón se la rozaba, y no tardó en darse cuenta. Quien hacía la ley, hacía la trampa. Repitió el movimiento, varias veces, dejando de besarle para centrar la vista entre sus piernas por encima de su hombro. Yurio le mordía la mandíbula, gruñendo, loco por que se la rodeara con los dedos y aliviase esa tensión. En un tirón especialmente fuerte le escuchó expulsar aire en un jadeo intenso. Miró entre sus piernas y se mordió el labio al ver su glande fuera de los pantalones y calzoncillos. Yurio se agarró de la muñeca de Otabek sin soltar su nuca con la otra mano. Este apoyaba las palmas en sus ingles, arrastrando la tela hacia abajo y vuelta hacia arriba, tensando, dándole placer. El roce continuo a su glande, sentir su erección latir en la espalda y ver la lujuria y suciedad de su mirada le tenían al límite.

—Voy a correrme —jadeó contra su cuello—, me corro Beka —se soltó de sus manos para subirse la camiseta o la iba a poner perdida.

En el refregón definitivo, Otabek le pasó el pulgar por la humeda hendidura de su glande, presionando hacia abajo ante los espasmos de la eyaculación de Yurio, que le mordió el cuello, amortiguando el quejido, procurando no hacer ruido y sintiendo dolor en el pecho al no poder apenas respirar. Liberarse de esa presión le trajo un placer inmenso, deleitando visualmente a su amante al entregarse a lo que sentía. No podía mirar pero sabía que se manchó los abdominales de mala manera al sentir la humedad de su corrida. Al abrir los ojos, vio a un sonrojado Otabek lamerse el manchado pulgar con los ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de correrse, era obvio. Yurio se quitó la camiseta, sentándose sobre él aún de espaldas. Meneó las caderas sobre su enorme erección, atrapandola con las nalgas, mordiéndose el labio ante el apretón de sus fuertes manos en la cintura.

—Yura, Yura, no, no, Yura, para.

—Córrete Beka, déjate ir —escuchó la cremallera de su chaqueta abrirse y vio su camiseta caer frente a él. Yurio se dio la vuelta sobre él, posicionando las piernas a los lados de sus caderas.

—Eres bellísimo —Yurio se avergonzó ante su comentario, pero adoró lo que vio en su mirada, recorriéndole el rostro y el pecho descubierto, aún manchado con su semen.

Se mordió el labio, derretido ante su deseo, pasando las manos por su duro, amplio y caliente torso. Le hizo caso y se dejó llevar. Otabek se tumbó hacia atrás, sosteniendo sus inquietas caderas, tensando las propias. Por como le miraba sabía que quería mucho más de él que tres refregones. Yurio le sacó el glande de los calzoncillos tirando de su pantalón hacia abajo, notando los espasmos de su miembro justo antes de correrse. Comparándola con los consoladores era, sin lugar a dudas, más ancha. Y no solo la base, en general, incluido su glande semicubierto por la piel. Yurio se lamió los labios. No lo pudo evitar, se la rodeó con los dedos, bajándole aún más los pantalones, arrastrando su húmeda piel hacia abajo y lamiéndo su nuez, sintiendo su esperma mancharle los dedos y la vibración de su corto gruñido en la lengua. Le mordió la barbilla observando su expresión de intenso placer, sintiendo cómo, muy despacio, sus músculos se relajaban bajo su cuerpo tras las últimas descargas de su miembro contra la palma de la mano. No hizo ruido alguno más allá del primero, pero sus jadeos sonaban escandalosos. Trepó un poco sobre él, besándole profundamente para amortiguar el sonido. Lo último que quería era que se colase por allí Viktor echándoles la bronca.

—Cállate ya —Le dijo entre risitas—, como Viktor nos pille así nos tira del avión en pleno vuelo.

—Si no me tiro yo antes —Le hizo reír de nuevo tras su mano para no llamar la atención. Otabek alzó las suyas y pasó los dedos por el pelo de Yurio, inclinándose hacia adelante, besándole tiernamente entre sonrisas—. Tengo que limpiarme.

—Hay papel ahí. Lo que no haya aquí dentro…

Limpiaron el desastre de sus barrigas y manos, acomodándose después Yurio por dentro del colchón, dejándose caer en su pecho. No se pusieron las camisetas, Otabek le pasó el brazo por la espalda, acariciándole el hombro con las yemas de los dedos, apretando su otra mano contra el pecho. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que le vio a pecho descubierto, en verano. No iba a olvidar sus palabras nunca.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se asaba de calor. Yuuri entraba despacio en el agua de la playa. Viktor se le acercó por la espalda, sosteniéndole en peso y corriendo hacia adentro. Yurio los miraba fastidiado, rodeandose las piernas con los brazos. Un polo con la forma de la cara de un gato entró en su campo de visión. Alzó la vista para ver a Otabek ofreciéndoselo, recién llegado con los refrescos. Mordió la oreja de su helado, un osito. Situó la nevera bajo la sombrilla y se sentó en su toalla tras quitarse la camiseta. Observó su pecho de reojo, los espectaculares músculos de sus brazos y costados. Otabek le miró, observando el moño en el que había recogido sus cabellos rubios._

_—¿Vas a dejarlo tan largo como lo tuvo Viktor? —Le preguntó._

_—No, tengo que cortarlo —Se lamió una mancha de chocolate de la comisura de la boca con la vista fija en su pelo. La bajó hasta su cara._

_—Estás sudando, ¿no te bañas?_

_—No… —Desvió la mirada, fijándola en sus pies medio enterrados en la arena._

_—¿Te asusta el mar? —Negó con la cabeza—, ¿no te gusta?_

_—Sí pero… no se me apetece._

_—No lo parecía por como les mirabas —Mordió la oreja del gato sin responderle—, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_—Ninguno, deja de preguntar._

_—Tampoco te quitas la camiseta._

_—¡¡Ya lo sé!! ¡Y no me la voy a quitar así que no insistas! —Se meneó un poco en la toalla, incómodo y sintiéndose observado._

_—Yura —Al principio le ignoró, mordiendo su helado de nuevo—, Yura mírame —Chasqueó la lengua ante su insistencia, haciéndole caso—, no le voy a decir nada a nadie, a estas alturas deberías saberlo. ¿Qué pasa? —Miró su helado a medio comer, sabiendo la respuesta que iba a obtener._

_—Me da vergüenza, ¿vale? —Otabek no dijo nada—, todos tenéis una forma física increíble y yo no soy, soy demasiado… poca cosa —bajó el tono de voz, sintiéndose fuera de lugar—, me da vergüenza._

_—¿Te has visto patinar alguna vez? —Le miró, no era lo que esperaba—. Si lo has hecho no me explico cómo no eres consciente de la belleza de tu cuerpo —Se sonrojó de manera violenta, sintió el impulso de pegarle por decir esas mentiras sobre él solo para animarle—. No, no tienes nuestros músculos, pero tu belleza es diferente. Es una belleza delicada que engaña muchísimo, porque hay mucho más detrás de ese cuerpo de bailarina que tienes._

_—¿Qué estás diciendo? —murmuró, agitado._

_—Si no quieres quitarte la camiseta no pasa absolutamente nada, y si te la quitas tampoco. Pero igualmente me gustaría que vinieras al agua con nosotros._

_Se levantó, metiendo el palo del helado en la bolsa de las basuras, sonriéndole antes de encaminarse hacia la orilla. Respiró hondo, apretando su camiseta, lleno de duda e inseguridad. Escuchó a Yuuri llamarle, se le unió Viktor. Cerró los ojos y se quitó la camiseta, corriendo hacia el agua sin alzar la vista, subiéndose encima de Otabek para hundirle la cabeza al estúpido sonriente que era su mejor amigo._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Supuestamente iba a ver la película, pero acabaron besándose durante casi una hora, disfrutando del momento, de la soledad de ese pequeño cubículo. Le encantó estar así con él sin deseo de por medio, sintiendo sus caricias en la cara con los ojos cerrados, besándole después y devolviéndole el mismo cariño.

—Buf, me he quedado fritísimo —dijo Viktor un buen rato más tarde.

—Si a mí me hubieran partido el culo de esa manera también estaría reventado, no te jode —murmuró Yurio con los ojos cerrados, haciendo a su novio reír tontamente, mandándole callar sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano, tumbado de cara a él.

—¿Cuánto queda? Me muero por un katsudon —canturreó Viktor.

—¿Otro? Qué empacho… —murmuró Yurio.

—Yura, cállate ya —Otabek se reía poniéndole la mano en la boca. Abrió los ojos y le vio con una mirada divertida y el pelo completamente despeinado. Estaba guapísimo. Más que de costumbre. A pesar de llevar horas tocándole se le alborotó el corazón.

—Yurio, ¿qué tal va…? ¿Yurio?

—Oops… —Volvieron a reírse, esta vez Otabek tapándose la cara—, a lo mejor deberías esconder los papeles bajo el colchón, llaman bastante la atención —Al ver la alarma en sus ojos dio una carcajada. No le dio tiempo a moverse, Viktor abrió el compartimento sin preguntar.

—¿Qué estáis…? —Otabek se sentó derecho, dejándose imponer por Viktor. Yurio le miró aún tumbado, apoyado en un codo.

—Desde luego no hacíamos lo mismo que tú hace un rato, así que relájate —No enrojeció lo más mínimo, aunque probablemente Yuuri lo escuchó y él se avergonzaba por los dos. Viktor apartó su plateado pelo de la frente en un suspiro exasperado.

—Bonitas marcas a juego tenéis en el cuello para no estar haciendo nada —Se miraron el uno al otro. A Yurio se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa pícara al ver la mancha oscura en el cuello de Otabek. Se la hizo al correrse, estaba seguro.

—No te vayas a reír —le advirtió el kazajo entre dientes, lo que fue suficiente para hacerle resoplar y dar una carcajada.

—Quedan tres horas de vuelo —Se escuchó a Yuuri de fondo—, podemos comer algo.

—Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor —Viktor se alejó sin sonreír, lo que no disminuyó la alegría de Yurio.

—Va a matarme —susurró Otabek, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos en un intento de domarlo. Los músculos de sus brazos eran tan bonitos que estiró la mano para acariciarlos.

—No creo. Está cabreado porque no le hago caso pero en un ratito se le pasa, ya verás —Se lamió los labios, notandolos hinchados—. Me has dejado la boca rara.

—Yo también lo noto —Yurio se inclinó sobre él, besándole una vez más, dejando escapar un suspiro contra su mejilla cuando tras pasar las manos por sus bíceps, entrelazaron los dedos.

—Me voy aquí al lado un ratito, que tengo hambre —Asintió, sentándose.

Se alegraba de haber acabado por fin con la tensión de días anteriores, volviendo a comportarse con él como siempre añadiendo el hecho de tocarle mucho más que antes. Se pusieron las camisetas y almorzaron mejor que en muchos restaurantes, charlando hasta desvanecer el ceño fruncido de Viktor. Se sentía de un buen humor estupendo, ansioso por llegar, harto de estar ahí metido. Sacó su videoconsola portátil, tumbandose en su cubículo a matar las horas restantes. Al volver del servicio, Otabek se coló en su compartimento, trepando en su cama y colocándose tras él, abrazándole por la cintura para observarle jugar mientras le tumbaba en su pecho. La sonrisa de Yurio era permanente, apoyando los codos en los brazos de su novio, que rodeaban su cintura. El sentimiento de furia, esa ira que le invadía hasta hacía un par de días, se había esfumado. Y no fue el único en darse cuenta.

—Te sientes mucho mejor que el día de la cena, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Otabek en susurros. Asintió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

—Gracias —Le escuchó hacer un ruido de incomprensión con la garganta—, por estar ahí siempre. Desde que me preguntaste en Barcelona si quería ser tu amigo, has sido el mejor. No voy a terminar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí —Estrechó el abrazo a su cintura, besándole la mejilla.

—Te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase —Sus palabras tiernas le alteraron tanto que murió en el videojuego.

Se llevó las manos a la cara sintiéndose colorado, escuchando a su novio reírse de él, sonriendo ampliamente al sentir sus besos en la mejilla. Se mordió el labio, volviendo a jugar entre charlas distendidas tanto con él como con la otra pareja. Al ser una persona tan activa, lo único que le molestó del viaje fue estar confinado allí dentro, pero no fue algo tedioso. En absoluto.


	6. Otro país, otras reglas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como dijo Kintaro Oe en golden boy:  
> "hasta los santos pierden la paciencia"

Una vez se bajaron —Otabek llevaba los aterrizajes mucho mejor que los despegues— y pasaron por el agotador control del aeropuerto, la familia de Yuuri les recibió con alegría, sobre todo las tres niñas que impulsadas por su padre corrieron a abrazarles. El padre y la entrenadora de Yuuri también estaban allí para darles la bienvenida.

—¡Oh, Otabek-san! ¡Bienvenido! —Le dijo Minako, caminando hacia el coche—, ¿tu primera vez en Japón?

—Sí —Miraba a su alrededor, atento a todo lo que no conocía.

—Me muero de ganas de probar el katsudón de Katsuki-san —dijo Viktor refiriéndose a su suegra—, vamos, vamos, rápido. ¡Tengo hambre!

—Oye, una cosa —dijo Yuuri en el coche de Minako—, ¿alguien sabe cuándo se fue J.J.? ¿Alguien le despidió? —Se miraron entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que Chris me comentó algo, pero no me acuerdo —dijo Viktor.

—Yo sí me despedí de él, vino hoy a mi habitación a primera hora de la mañana —comentó un distraído Otabek, mirando por la ventana. Yurio se rió sin poder evitarlo, lo último que recordaba de él era su vergüenza ante los besos y bailes del sueco. En el fondo le daba exactamente igual.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Al bajarse del podio evitó el contacto con el canadiense, acercándose al grupo de gente que sí le agradaba. Sin embargo, este le dio la mano, felicitándole. Yurio chasqueó la lengua, echándole una mirada reprobatoria._

_—Yurio, no seas así —Le susurró Viktor un momento después—, sé más amable con los rivales._

_—No puedo, no con él. Es un estúpido y no se merece podio. ¿Quién coño baila con una canción cantada por él mismo en la que dice lo maravilloso que es y no para de cagarla? Es patético._

_—Es un poco… —Yuuri buscaba un adjetivo que no fuese demasiado insultante—, narcisista, pero no es un mal tipo. Entiendo los problemas que ha tenido y él los superó, yo el año pasad—_

_—Lo que quieras, no se merece el bronce —Otabek se acercó a él, tocando la medalla de oro que colgaba de su cuello, suspirando por no haberla conseguido—, el bronce era suyo —dijo señalando al kazajo, que le miró alzando las cejas—, J.J. lo ha hecho fatal hoy y tú has destacado más que nunca._

_—No, no es verdad. Aun habiéndolo hecho peor que de costumbre ha sido mejor que yo. Tengo que esforzarme más para el año que viene —Apretó los labios y frunció sus cortas y negras cejas._

_—Eres demasiado noble —Le dijo Yurio—, puedes hacerlo hasta mejor que el katsudón. No mejor que yo, pero… —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa._

_—Imposible mejor que tú —Yurio alzó las cejas al ver lo que le pareció una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su nuevo y serio amigo._

_—Después quiero proponerte algo para mañana —Le susurró antes de ser arrastrado por Viktor y su entrenador hasta la rueda de prensa. Otabek levantó el pulgar, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Su novio miraba por la ventana en silencio, escuchando a Yuuri hablar en su idioma con su familia mucho más rápido que cuando hablaba en inglés. Viktor le miraba fascinado, siempre le andaba pidiendo que le hablase en japonés y verle ahora hacerlo de manera natural le tenía hechizado. Yurio hacía fotos sin descanso, de todo, a cada parada del coche, seleccionando las que iba a subir a Instagram. Viktor casi corría cuando llegaron, dejando sus maletas en el maletero, reencontrándose con Makkachin que le llenó de lametones. La madre de Yuuri le recibió con más felicidad que a su propio hijo, su hermana metió las maletas.

—No, da igual, entra y descansa —Le dijo a Otabek al ver que la ayudaba.

—No importa —La hermana se inclinó ante él, mirando a Yurio después y fangirleando como siempre durante unos segundos.

—Yurio-san, tu amigo, es muy amable —Le dijo.

— _Tomodachi_?  _Chigau!_  —Yuuri se rió subiendo el dedo meñique—,  _koibito!_  —La chica abrió mucho los ojos, apartando la mirada con las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —Le preguntó al ver que huía hacia adentro y volvía a salir con un monedero en la mano.

—Que es tu novio —Se rió, metiendo las maletas abandonadas por su hermana. Tras guardar sus cosas en las habitaciones les dieron las toallas y les indicaron el camino que la mayoría ya conocía a las termas. Se desvistieron allí mismo, guardando su ropa usada en un cesto para que la lavasen.

—Otabek-san, ven, te explico cómo va —Le vio sentarse en una banqueta junto a Yuuri, que le iba indicando cómo lavarse apropiadamente antes de entrar en las termas.

Le escuchaba fascinado, lo veía en sus ojos porque su expresión parecía tan seria como siempre. Supuso que había desarrollado una habilidad especial para leer sus gestos. Cuando se quitó la toalla de la cintura, mostrando su fuerte trasero, Yurio se dio la vuelta, acalorado y no por el vapor, sentándose en las banquetas opuestas. Viktor se sentó a su lado con una risita, sin decirle nada pero canturreando. Una vez limpios dejaron entrar primero a Otabek, observando su ahora evidente expresión sorprendida ante la amplitud de las termas. Viktor iba loco de contento, quitándose la toalla de la cintura nada más entrar, haciendo ruiditos de queja al tocar el agua caliente con el pie.

—Venga, siempre tardáis demasiado —Yuuri caminaba hacia adentro de lo más relajado, sentándose con el agua por el pecho, dejándose caer en las rocas del frente con los brazos y con las piernas estiradas hacia atrás.

—Está muy caliente, no sé cómo lo haces —Tras un suspiro y esperando a que ninguno le mirase de frente, Yurio se quitó la toalla, intentando no mirar a Otabek que hacía lo mismo a su lado—, siempre me da la impresión de cocerme vivo.

—Ah, Yurio, es la primera vez que coincidimos en las termas —le dijo Viktor—, siempre salías cuando yo entraba, solo te bañas con Yuuri.

—Lo sé, no era coincidencia —Apretó los dientes al llegar a los muslos—, no tenía ganas de tragarme vuestras carantoñas yo solo, y menos sabiendo que estabais desnudos.

—Nos habríamos contenido, no seas tonto —comentó Viktor sin mirarle, con los ojos fijos en el culo de Yuri, que pataleaba feliz frente a él sin enterarse de nada.

—Cuéntaselo al que se lo crea —Resopló al sentarse. Miró a Otabek, que se tumbó contra la pared del fondo, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos—. Guay, ¿eh? —Abrió un ojo.

—Si puedo hacer esto todas las noches me mudo a Japón —Se rió, dejándose caer a una distancia prudencial.

—Es la primera vez que te veo colorado —Otabek se llevó los dedos a las mejillas—, voy a suponer que es por el calor y no por ver a Viktor desnudo —El aludido se apoyó bocabajo como su novio, junto a él, besándole la mejilla y pasándole la mano distraídamente por la espalda—, en menos de tres segundos le toca el culo —murmuró. Justo en ese instante pasó la mano por encima en una caricia—, ahí está.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo —le miró y le vio echarse el pelo mojado hacia atrás, sin cambiar la expresión. Tragó saliva al ver una gota caer de su barbilla hasta el pecho, a sus clavículas—, no es tan raro si eres mi novio.

—Sí lo es si estamos con otra pareja y desnudos —Se encogió de hombros.

Yurio se metió en el agua hasta la nariz, imaginando posibilidades en las que, ya que fantaseaba, le daba igual que esos dos estuvieran ahí.  _Desnudo, está desnudo a mi lado, si estiro el pie puedo tocar lo que sea de su piel, lo que quiera._ Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, encogiendo las piernas al comenzar a notar su excitación. Se quedaron en las termas hasta sentirse mareados, más en silencio que hablando y medio dormidos. Viktor y Yuuri salieron primero, seguidos por la otra pareja.

Antes de marcharse del recinto sintió las manos de Otabek en los hombros. Su cuerpo desnudo, caliente y mojado se pegó al suyo. Le pasó la mano del pecho a la mandíbula exactamente igual que en la actuación. Yurio aspiraba pero no soltaba el aire cuando le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle profundamente.

—Me estoy cansando del autocontrol —ronroneó en su oído. Yurio subió sus manos, agarrando sus muñecas—, no tengo más paciencia.

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gemir cuando su mano le  _frotó_ la entrepierna con descaro por encima de la toalla, mordiéndole el cuello al mismo tiempo en un anticipo de sus futuras intenciones.

—Es muy difícil aguantar sabiendo que estás desnudo a mi lado, muy difícil no tocarte —Acariciaba la piel sobre el borde de la toalla con las yemas de los dedos, provocando contracciones involuntarias de sus músculos.

—Cállate —Le rogó más por la vergüenza de la erección que tensaba la toalla que porque de verdad quisiera que dejara de susurrar de esa manera en su oído.

—Voy a hacerte verdaderas barbaridades… —Pellizcó su cintura desnuda, exhalando una risita en su oído, besándole la mejilla, caminando hacia el interior del balneario sin mirarle a la cara.

Yurio se agarró al decorado de bambú, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo con las piernas flojas.  _Ojalá pierda el control del todo y ojalá sea pronto._ Esperó hasta perder parte de la erección, aliviado al comprobar que todos se habían marchado a sus habitaciones. Al entrar, camino a la suya con la toalla por la cintura, Mari se acercó a él, sonrojándose al verle a pecho descubierto.

—Ayer te compré un regalo y bueno, sabiendo que Altin-san es tu novio he pensado, no sé, ¿me he pasado? —Le dio dos paquetes blanditos y rectangulares.

—¡Oh! —Al rasgar el papel vio un modelo muy parecido a esa camiseta negra con un tigre que se compró la primera vez que fue a Japón—, ¿y dices que hay otra para Beka?

—Sí, igual —Le sonrió—, espero que sean vuestras tallas.

—Gracias, ¡es genial! Voy a darle la suya —Se giró escuchando la risa nerviosa de Mari, abriendo la habitación de Beka sin llamar y encontrándole en calzoncillos, mirando ceñudo al yukata marrón que tenía delante— ¿qué te pasa? —dijo entre risitas, intentando por todos los medios no bajar los ojos hacia la tela oscura de su ropa interior—, ve poniéndote esto, es un regalo de Mari.

Otabek cogió el paquete, mirando su pecho de reojo.  _No me mires mucho que yo a ti tampoco y nos evitamos problemas,_ pensó. Yurio se puso su camiseta y sostuvo el yukata con las dos manos, esperándolo. Su novio revisó cómo le quedaba el regalo pasándose la mano por el estómago y preguntándole con la mirada.

—Te queda estrecha de pecho pero no seré yo quien me queje —El conjunto de camiseta estrecha y esos calzoncillos negros embutidos en sus anchas piernas unido a su pelo despeinado, hacían de él una tentación andante— Si te la quito no me va a quedar tan grande como tu otra ropa.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Acababa de salir de entrenar y no encontraba la chaqueta. En ese momento no tenía frío pero en cuanto se le enfriase el sudor correría el riesgo de pillar un constipado. Rebuscó en las taquillas y encontró la chaqueta de repuesto de Otabek. Se la quitó, poniendosela y marchándose a casa entre risas porque le tuvo que dar una vuelta y media a las mangas. De largo le quedaba casi hasta las rodillas pero era sumamente cálida. Además, olía a él intensamente por habérsela puesto tras sudar. Tragó saliva en el autobús, imaginando estar en sus brazos, directo a su cama para imaginarlo incluso mejor, abrazando la almohada. Y le despertó un portazo una hora después._

_—¿Yura? —Escuchó que soltaba las llaves en la mesita del recibidor._

_—En la cama, ya voy —Se sentó refregándose la cara con las manos. Al mirar al frente le vio empujar la puerta con una mano, encendiendo la luz y cegándole._

_—¿Estás bien? —Le pareció que entrecerraba los ojos, con esa expresión suya era difícil asegurarlo. Asintió—. ¿Esa es mi chaqueta?_

_—Mi camisón más bien —Se puso en pie en la cama, tirando de la chaqueta entre risas. Al tener los pantalones cortos debajo parecía que no llevaba nada más—, ahora te la doy, es que es muy calentita._

_—No pasa nada —Apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta con una leve sonrisa, mirándole de arriba abajo con ternura—, quedatela. Y peínate._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Yurio le hizo un gesto circular con dos dedos para que se diese la vuelta, con el yukata en las manos, ayudándole a ponérselo pero echándole un vistazo a su culo antes. Estaba acostumbrado a ver muy buenos culos entre sus compañeros, pero este era su favorito. Se lo cerró y le pidió que se pusiera los pantalones.

—Voy a ponerme el mío, nos vemos en el comedor —Otabek asintió, mirando sus ropas con curiosidad. Yurio se metió en la habitación contigua, colocándose el yukata negro. Cuando lo anudaba escuchó golpecitos en la madera de la puerta.

—No encuentro el cargador de mi teléfono, déjame uno de los tuyos —Le pidió Otabek. No entendía por qué estaba tan despeinado.

—Coge la batería externa, está en la maleta debajo de los vaqueros —Se puso de rodillas ante esta, abriéndola—, me acabas de recordar que tengo que pedirle un adaptador a Yuuri.

Le miró y le encontró inmóvil, con ropa en su mano y la tapa de la maleta en la otra, mirando hacia abajo. Un pellizco se le cogió en el pecho al acordarse de todo lo que llevaba precisamente en donde le dijo que mirase. Intentó disimular, pero Otabek no lo iba a pasar por alto.

—Claro, ahora lo entiendo —murmuró.

—¿Cómo? —Se hizo el despistado. El rosa de sus mejillas le estaba traicionando—, ¿lo encuentras o no?

—No —Se puso en pie, sin mirarle pero girando la cara en su dirección. Estaba como un tomate—, a-ahora me lo llevas tú —Se marchó apresurado en dirección al comedor.

No se esperaba esa reacción por su parte y mucho menos después de ese pequeño asalto en las termas. Se apresuró a esconderlo todo bajo su ropa tras coger la batería y se preguntó el motivo del sonrojo de Otabek, no le cuadraba. Siempre era mejor eso a que le hubiese preguntado directamente porque no se veía capaz de hablar del tema con él. Se refregó la cara con las manos y bajó al primer piso con los demás, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar una melodía conocida que no terminaba de ubicar. Estaban sentados ante las mesitas bajas de madera, Otabek solo y un poco perdido mirando los palillos en una mesita frente a ellos. Yuuri sonreía bajo el brazo de Viktor, entusiasmados con la canción que Mari acababa de poner con una botella de cerveza medio vacía en la mesa. Al llegar el estribillo, Viktor se hincó en una rodilla, cogiendo la botella como micro y casi gritando  _“I can rule the world, J.J. just follow me. I will break the walls, now look at me”_.

—¿En serio? ¿Con la de canciones que hay? —Se sentó fastidiado con Otabek, que para su sorpresa le miró susurrando  _“I’m the king J.J., no one defeats me. This is who I am, baby, so follow me”_ —. No Beka, no, tú no —Su novio se rió de manera suave. Hacía como el que no acababa de ver cuatro consoladores de los que desconocía la existencia. Mejor así.

—¡Venga ya Yurio! ¡Te encanta la canción! —Le dijo Viktor incitándole a cantar.

—Ojalá te traigan la comida y te calles de una vez… —Se giró hacia la hermana de Yuuri, que los observaba divertida—, ¡¡Mari!! ¡¡Cambia esta basura!!

La chica le hizo el saludo militar, rebuscando en el la lista de su ordenador. Saltó casi por encima de las mesas para chocar los cinco con ella cuando la melodía que sonó a continuación fue “ _Welcome to the madness”._ Intentaron cantar juntos la letra, con un incómodo Yuuri que se disculpaba con el resto de clientes por el excesivo ruido, un Viktor que aplaudía y un Otabek que los observaba en silencio siguiendo el ritmo con los dedos en la mesa. Mari se fue corriendo a su habitación y apareció cuando se encaminaba a sentarse junto a Otabek, agarrándole de la manga del pijama.

—¿Puedes… podéis? ¿Porfa? —Le dio un guante. Se sintió enrojecer.

—¿Ahora, aquí? —Miró a Otabek, que entrecerró los ojos.

—Después vamos a la pista de Yuuko y nos hacéis la actuación entera —Viktor les hacía gestos con las manos—, llega la comida.

La madre de Yuuri habló con Mari rápido aunque sonriente, y la muchacha quitó la música fastidiada, encendiendo la televisión. Le dejó un bol de katsudón a Viktor y otro a Otabek. Al escuchar el alegre gritito de placer de Viktor supo que había empezado a comer. También le trajeron un bol a él y otro a Yuuri.

—¿Y el sake? ¡Quiero que Beka lo pruebe! —Yurio se volvió mirando a Viktor ceñudo.

—¿Cómo que Beka? ¡Otabek para ti! —Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

—No se bebe sake con el arroz —explicó Yuuri echándole cerveza en el vaso—, sería redundante. En todo caso, acábate el bol y después bebes.

—No me importa que me digan Beka —Le dijo su novio cuando volvió la atención a él. Se peleaba un poco con los palillos, intentando coger un pedazo de cerdo y arroz al mismo tiempo.

—A mí sí. Igual que no quiero que me llamen Yura, solo tú lo haces —Le miró y asintió—, venga, venga, pruébalo —Se puso de rodillas y se apoyó en su hombro, esperando a ver su reacción. Viktor seguía cantando la canción de J.J. de fondo, Yuuri le seguía la corriente.

— _Dämdi_ … —susurró, asombrado. Siguió comiendo con los ojos cerrados y ruiditos extasiados. Yurio le revolvió más el pelo de lo que ya lo tenía con una sonrisa, sentándose a comerse el suyo y dándole la razón. Estaba delicioso.

Yuuri no paraba de acercarse a ellos para rellenarle el vaso con cerveza a Otabek, que le pedía que fuese el último constantemente. Acabaron la cena los cuatro en la misma mesa, bebiendo sake, dejando que Yurio lo probase, pensando que cosas peores había bebido en rusia cuando tenía frío con su abuelo. Un poco borrachos, pero no doblados como en la fiesta, se fueron a sus camas. Se sentían muy cansados del vuelo y el cambio horario y al día siguiente pretendían hacer turismo, por lo que deberían descansar. La habitación de Yurio y la de la pareja quedaban frente por frente, y la de Otabek a la izquierda de la del rubio. Viktor se lanzó sobre su cama, tirando de la mano de Yuuri antes de que cerrase la puerta corredera.

—Deberíamos dormir en mi habitación de toda la vida —Escuchó que decía entre los brazos de Viktor desde su dormitorio.

—¿Rodeado de mis posters? Es un poco raro, cariño mío —Tras un ruidito juguetón de Viktor le llegaron claramente sonidos de besos y succiones. Y un gemidito del cerdo.

—¡¡Pero cerrad la puerta por lo menos!! —Se volvió hacia ellos, tirándoles cojines que tenía de sobra en su cama, haciendo que se separasen entre risas—, ¡esto está lleno de gente!

—Toma nota para cuando gimas el nombre de tu  _Beka_  —Le dijo Yuuri con muy poca vergüenza, dejándolo pasmado en la puerta y haciendo a Viktor reírse de su expresión.

Se dio la vuelta molesto y sonrojado, cerrando de golpe la puerta de esos dos y haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Al darse la vuelta se sobresaltó al toparse con su novio de frente, observándole con seriedad.

—Venía a darte las buenas noches, pero ya que has cerrado supongo que puedo quedarme.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Ese sentimiento gruñón seguía alojado en su pecho. Una vez aparecía era difícil hacer que se marchase—. ¿Vas a dormir o a calentarme para nada como en las termas?

No le respondió, o al menos no con palabras. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, soltando su pelo de la gomilla con la otra. Se inclinó besándole dulcemente en los labios, convirtiendo la rabia de Yurio en excitación. Estaba harto de perder el tiempo, en esa habitación estaban solos, nadie les iba a ver. Le empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, provocando que cayese en su futón boca arriba. Yurio se encaramó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, abriéndole el pijama de un tirón para pasar las manos por su pecho desnudo y la lengua entre sus labios, incluso más sonrojado que antes. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran seguros, tenía claro lo que iba a hacer y no le iba a parar porque iba a ser incapaz de ello. De hecho le iba a  _rogar_  que siguiese. Las manos de Otabek se perdieron entre su pelo y, para su sorpresa, entre su pantalón y su piel desnuda, apretando su trasero y alzando las caderas. La tenía dura, muy dura, frotándola contra su muslo. Yurio le mordió el mentón, abriendo los ojos y derritiéndose con la mirada cargada de lujuria que se clavó en la suya. Un fuerte rubor inundó sus mejillas cuando le sonrió de lado. Nunca le había sonreído así y encontró tanto detrás de ese gesto que casi pierde el control. Se recompuso, cerrando los ojos, rozando su cuello y clavículas con la nariz, abriéndole la parte superior del pijama por completo. Bajó por su cuerpo comiéndoselo a besos, llenándolo de caricias que le pusieron la piel de gallina, dejando marcas alrededor de sus clavículas al succionar con fuerza. Aunque el primer impulso del kazajo fue pararlo, solo tuvo que mirar a Yurio a los ojos para soltar sus brazos, pasando a acariciar su nuca y colocar bien un cojín bajo su cuello.

Nervioso no era el adjetivo adecuado para lo que Yurio sentía en ese momento. Histérico quizás encajaba mejor. Pero estaba acostumbrado a fingir algo que no sentía, por lo que se mordió el labio al llegar al pantalón pretendiendo ser sexy, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el borde, siguiendo con el índice desde su ombligo hacia abajo a través de la línea de vello. Sus manos no abarcaban ni de lejos el diámetro de sus muslos, pasando las manos sobre ellos y la boca sobre el relieve de su erección que tensaba la tela marrón. Otabek respiró hondo, lamiéndose los labios, aparentemente preparado. Tiró de la gomilla de los pantalones hacia abajo, observando de cerca cada pliegue, cada vena y vello, la textura, la fina piel que se tensaba alrededor de su glande. Era muy grande. Demasiado gruesa. Siendo como era su primera vez dando sexo oral y siendo a quién era, tuvo que pararse a respirar. A pensar cómo sería la manera ideal de darle placer.

Retiró la piel muy despacio con sus dedos, sacando la lengua y lamiendo el suave relieve de la parte inferior de su glande. Le miró, apretaba los labios, respirando profundamente por la nariz. Yurio pegó la lengua, rodeándole con la boca e intentando no tocarle con los dientes, cerrando los ojos para sentirle por completo. Bajó por su miembro muy, muy despacio, rozando con los labios su piel caliente, parándose a notar las texturas en su lengua. Pasó los brazos por debajo de las piernas de Otabek, llegando al límite en el que podía tragarle, mirándole al sentir el tirón de pelo. Echaba la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, sonrojado, agarrando las sábanas con la otra mano. Yurio subió, bajó y subió muy lentamente por su erección, una y otra vez, asegurándose de ejercer la presión exacta para darle placer con su lengua y labios. Otabek estiró las piernas, juntando los muslos cuando Yurio sacó los brazos de donde los tenía para acariciar su pecho, curvando un poco la espalda en la cama.

—Y-Yura —Soltó el agarrón de pelo un instante para volver a apretar más fuerte una mayor cantidad de sus cabellos con ambas manos—, traga.

No hizo ruido. En una de sus chupadas más intensas y profundas, dejó salir la corrida que sospechaba falló al intentar retener. Yurio tragaba, complaciente, sintiéndolo bajar por la garganta, feliz de hacerlo, succionando de esa manera pausada que aniquiló a su novio. _Tantas cosas que me iba a hacer y se corre solo con esto y además rapidísimo._  No estaba decepcionado, deseaba que se corriese en su boca desde hacía mucho y le obsesionaba la idea desde que se la vio por primera vez. Otabek respiraba hondo exactamente igual que en el avión. Yurio arrugó la nariz ante el fuerte sabor del esperma de su novio al caer algunas perezosas gotas en su lengua. Al sacarla de la boca aún seguía un poco dura, muy húmeda y enrojecida. Sintió deseos de montarle, pero sabía que le iba doler, no estaba preparado.

—No digo ahora —Subió por su cuerpo, apoyando las manos en su agitado pecho—, pero quiero que me folles.

—Voy a hacerte daño —Otabek le rodeó la cintura con su brazo por completo, hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos desde su nuca hacia arriba, besándole en los labios con fuerza—, no estás acostumbrado, nunca has tenido relaciones.

—Tengo los consoladores —Últimamente sentía que iba de un sonrojo a otro—, cuando me acostumbre…

—Háblame de ello en unos meses.

Se giró en el futón, dejándole debajo. Yurio se colocó en él con los codos, echándose hacia arriba con la intención de rodear sus caderas con las piernas. Se había olvidado completamente de su propio placer al concentrarse tantísimo en el de su pareja, pero lo recordó en cuanto este tiró de sus pantalones con fuerza, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para abajo al arrastrar con ellos sus calzoncillos.

—No quieras correr cuando aún no sabes andar,  _gatito._

—Cállate, gilipollas —Jamás en la vida admitiría lo muchísimo que le había gustado que le llamase de esa manera con los labios tan, tan cerca de su ingle.

De hecho, cuando posó la boca entre su miembro y su pierna se tuvo que llevar las manos a la cara, amortiguando los gemidos. Otabek se la rodeó con su enorme mano, casi abarcándola completamente, acariciándola de una manera tan sutil que un escalofrío le hizo revolverse contra las sábanas. No se atrevía a apartar las manos de sus labios, sabía que de hacerlo gemiría muy fuerte. Si a solas era escandaloso, ahora que estaba con él sería un verdadero problema lo mucho que podría llegar a gemir. Le resultaba frustrante.

—Eres muy sensible, me pregunto… —Bajó la lengua por sus testículos sin dejar de masturbarle, pasándola por su perineo, hacia atrás en lugar de hacia arriba, que era lo que esperaba. Yurio se apresuró a tirarle del pelo, parándole.

—Q-qué… ¿qué haces? —Otabek sonrió de nuevo de esa manera sucia. Y no solo sonrió.  _Se rió._

—Tener  _clarísimo_  lo que voy a hacerte y lo que no, pero de momento relájate.

Le engulló por completo de una sola vez. La nariz de Otabek rozaba su vello púbico, ronroneó al rodearla con su lengua sin sacarla de su boca y le subió las manos por los costados, hasta sus pezones, que estimuló con los pulgares. Yurio volvió a cubrirse la boca con las dos manos, extasiado al sentir su experta lengua, el roce de sus mejillas, los tirones de sus dedos y el calor de su aliento estimularle de maneras que desconocía. Era demasiado. Iba a correrse, pero no quería, no aún. Abrió los ojos, Otabek le observaba. Se la sacó de la boca lamiéndola, subiéndo por su cuerpo, apartándole las manos para besarle y aguantándole las muñecas hacia arriba con una sola mano.

—Gime —Le respiró en los labios.

—Nnnno… Beka, Beka, no —Le abrió las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Su miembro estaba flácido pero apoyó sus caderas sobre sus muslos, rozándole el culo con su cuerpo. Se la acariciaba con la otra mano, sin darle tregua.

 _Dios, lo hace tan bien, es tan bueno en esto, tan, tan bueno._  Yurio entrelazó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su dominante novio, retorciéndose, queriendo taparse la cara porque no soportaba que le mirase tan de cerca y tan atento. Lo peor era su tranquilidad frente al caos en el que se encontraba Yurio. Era desquiciante.

—Eres precioso —Se sentía tan vulnerable que incluso le dio rabia. Le provocó verdadero  _placer_  la situación pero le exasperaba a partes iguales—, y vas a correrte ya, ¿verdad?

—Te odio —gimoteó. Levantó la espalda de la cama al sentir su boca alrededor del pezón, corriéndose entre sus dedos. Intentó apretar los labios pero fue en vano; el gemido resonó en la habitación, solitario pero estridente y tembloroso.

—Yo también, Yura… —Acercó la boca a su oído, llenando su mente con la vibración de su voz—, te amo.

—¡BEKA! ¡Hnnnngm! ¡IDIOTA! —A esa queja le siguió un nuevo gemido cuando le mordió el cuello con fiereza. Le sentía pegarse a su culo en los últimos estertores del orgasmo, volviendo a la realidad, sacando su mente de ese embotamiento de placer provocado por el fuego que estalló entre sus piernas.

—Me encanta que seas tan sensible —Le besó la barbilla, soltándole las muñecas y acariciando sus antebrazos hasta dejar la mano en su mejilla. Le metió la lengua en su jadeante boca. Tenía a Yurio completamente a su merced, tembloroso y muriéndose por más.

—Ojalá entre Viktor y te parta una silla en la cabeza —Otabek se rió, rozando su nariz con la de él—, idiota.

—Deja de bufar de una vez —Le limpió con un cojín y se limpió también la mano—, los dos sabemos que en el fondo lo que quieres es ronronear.

—Te prefiero callado —Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y encajó las rodillas tras las de Yurio. Le rodeaba por completo con sus brazos, y le encantaba sentirse tan recogido.

—Mentiroso —Le apartó el pelo de la mejilla con la nariz, besándola después. Suspiró profundamente, justo antes de cerrar los ojos—. Estoy hecho polvo…


	7. Demasiado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida tiene sus buenas subidas,   
> sus abruptas bajadas,   
> y sus repentinos parones.  
> Que todo sea en dos días quizás es demasiado.

Quería seguir besándole pero le daba miedo resultar pesado. Le encantaba su boca y ese rato que pasaron en el avión tan íntimo entre besos fue sencillamente perfecto. Igual que su orgasmo de hacía un momento. Los dos que le había provocado hasta la fecha fueron los más intensos de su vida pero  _joder, cuando me la ha comido casi me muero._  Se preguntó qué habría pensado él de su mamada, si habría estado a la altura. Quizás le hizo daño o saltaba a la vista su falta de experiencia. Con lo bueno que era él, quizás le supo a poco.

—Beka —murmuró, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, acercando el dorso de su mano a la boca, encogiéndose al sentir la inseguridad crecer en su pecho y la vergüenza por hablar del tema—, ¿lo he hecho bien?

—Hmmm… —Besó la base de su cuello, camino al hombro—, conoces mi resistencia y aguante cuando patinamos o hacemos ejercicios. Pues igual soy en la cama —Le pasó la palma de la mano por la mejilla, echando su pelo hacia atrás. Le miró de reojo—, pero contigo no puedo retenerme.

—Ya… —Se le quebró la voz, carraspeó.

—Mírame —Se resistió, no quería porque vería su inseguridad—, Yuri —Frunció el ceño.

—No me llames así, no me gusta.

—No seas inseguro, no conmigo —Chasqueó la lengua, dándose cuenta de que no había manera de ocultarle nada, era un libro abierto para  él—. Creía que conmigo eras más tú, que hablábamos las cosas —Se giró en la cama, abrazándole por la cintura con la cara contra su pecho, asintiendo.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se quitaba los patines con rabia. Lilia le exigía mucho pero lo de Viktor era de locos. Nunca estaba contento, nunca parecía quedar satisfecho. Le dolía el pecho del esfuerzo pero no lo valoraba. Solo tenía palabras gentiles para el gordo de su novio. Metió los patines con rabia en la taquilla, pensando que quizás no se mereció el oro igual que J.J. no se mereció el bronce. Salió de allí con la moral muy baja y con ganas de quejarse, pero se desinfló al ver a Otabek tumbado en uno de los bancos del parque que quedaba frente a la pista de patinaje. Miraba al cielo, cejas angustiadas, las gafas de sol puestas, una mano sobre la frente y la otra sobre su estómago, apretando su camiseta en un puño._

_—Levanta, déjame sitio —Otabek fue a sentarse derecho pero una vez Yuro posó su culo en el mármol, tiro del hombro de su amigo, dejando que posara la cabeza en sus piernas. Otabek cerró los puños de las manos que había alzado sobre su pecho, dejándolas caer sobre él de nuevo—, ¿qué te pasa? —Suspiró profundamente._

_—No sé si debería dejar el patinaje —Yurio le quitó las gafas con el ceño fruncido y un jadeo de sorpresa. Otabek le miró molesto por la luz del sol, entrecerrando los ojos. Se inclinó sobre él para darle sombra._

_—¿¡Qué cojones estás diciendo?! ¿A qué viene esto?_

_—Os veo entrenar, a ti, a Yuuri, a Viktor… no os voy a alcanzar jamás. Y si pensamos en personas como J.J. o Phichit…_

_—No. No. A ver. ¿Phichit? Le ganaste por mucho. ¿J.J.? ¡Compró al jurado! Todo el mundo sabe que el bronce era tuyo._

_—Pero jamás la plata y mucho menos, tu oro._

_—¿Y cómo se supone que me debo sentir ahora? —La expresión de Otabek se tensó—, entiendo que quieras el oro, pero nosotros también lo queremos. Es una competición, es normal que tengas días malos, pero no dejes esto…_

_—Simplemente no veo sentido seguir si sé que no voy a lograr mi meta._

_—Con esa actitud de mierda seguro que no, que pareces Yuuri. Después de todos tus sacrificios no puedes rendirte ahora. Además —Miró hacia el lado, hacia la entrada de la pista de hielo, sonrojándose—, si dejas esto no estarás por aquí todos los días y no nos veremos —No dijo nada. Yurio no podía mirarle. Sintió un tirón de pelo y miró hacia abajo, saltándole el corazón en el pecho al ver su sonrisa, además de su mano tan cerca de su mejilla._

_—Si tantas ganas tienes de estar conmigo me quedaré y seguiré intentándolo —Soltó el mechón de pelo._

_—Estúpido, haz lo que quieras —murmuró Yurio, mirando de nuevo al frente, contento por su cambio de actitud._

_—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —Asintió._

_—Ahora sí. Es solo que le tengo que poner más ganas. He tenido un momentito de bajón porque Viktor es un coñazo pero ya se me pasa._

_—Me alegro de que me cuentes tus problemas._

_—Siempre lo hago —dijo, quitándole importancia—, eres al único que se los cuento._

_Se puso las gafas de sol de su amigo, dándole un empujón en el hombro cuando se rió de él brevemente por la nariz. Tras escuchar su problema fue consciente de que no podía quejarse. Otabek llevaba razón, era el digno ganador de una medalla de oro. No tenía derecho a dejarse llevar por rabietas._

________________________________________________________________________________________

—Quiero que te guste lo que hago pero no sé cómo hacer las cosas. No sé nada del tema. Y tú sabes mucho.

—No sé tanto, solo lo suficiente —Le acariciaba la espalda desnuda con las yemas de los dedos—. Si no sabes nada, ¿de donde has sacado los consoladores? —  _Oh no, no me preguntes sobre esto..._

—Chris me los compró —farfulló, esperando su risa.

—No me extraña, aunque tuvo que ser una conversación rara la de vosotros dos.

—Muy incómoda —Y ahí fue su risita, sacándole los colores. Le golpeó el pecho con el puño, pero fue débil, sin realmente pretenderlo, abochornado.

—Espero que útil. ¿Te puso ejemplos prácticos? ¿Hicisteis algo?

—¡¡NO!! Yo… ¿¡hacer algo?! Yo quería hacerlo todo contigo por primera vez. Solo me dijo cómo usar los consoladores. Además, es demasiado agresivo.

—Sí, es demasiado para ti, lo fue hasta para mí —Yurio se separó despacio del pecho de su novio, con los ojos muy abiertos.  _Sí que habían follado después de todo…_

—¿Has.. ? ¿Habéis…? ¡¿Cuándo?!

—Hace dos años, tras la fiesta del Grand Prix Final.

—Pero él tiene novio…

—Su relación es  _muy_  abierta —Le miraba queriendo saber más detalles pero sin atreverse a pedirlos—. Es tan apasionado como parece y muy bueno, se toma su tiempo con la otra persona. Si te digo de quién lo aprendió…

—No sé si quiero saberlo…

—Su primera vez fue con Viktor.

—¿¡EEEEH?! —Otabek le mandó a callar con una risita, poniéndole la mano en la boca. Se la quitó con una mezcla de impresión y celos—, solo falta que me digas que se ha follado a Yuuri.

—Creo que no, pero me parece que algo ha tenido con Phichit.

—¿Aquí habéis follado todos con todos o qué pasa?

—No todos con todos pero si quieres saber... —El rostro de Yurio palideció, su boca preguntó lo que no estaba muy seguro de necesitar conocer.

—¿Has tenido sexo con alguien más de... de ellos? —La sonrisa de Otabek se amplió, pasándose la lengua por los labios. 

—Recuerdas que te dije que mi primera vez fue en Canadá, ¿verdad? —Yurio asintió. Otabek le miraba, esperando que atase cabos. Y al hacerlo se rió tontamente.

—Nah. No. No... —Otabek alzó una ceja. Yurio sintió el terror y los celos, _los celos que se lo comían por dentro_ —, dime que no,  _por favor._

 _—_ Cualquiera podría pensar que es un egoísta en la cama pero la verdad es que Jean es de lo más generoso. Y probablemente tenga el mejor cu—

—¡¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA!! —Esta vez sí le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho—. ¡¡TE VOY A CORTAR LOS HUEVOS Y TE VOY A ASFIXIAR CON ELLOS Y DESPUÉS VOY A IR A CANADÁ Y LE VOY A METER LA BANDERA POR EL CULO A ESE PU—

—¡Yura! —Otabek se reía mientras le ponía las manos en la boca. Yurio no dejaba de despotricar, de maldecir, de golpearle sintiendo lo  _injusto_ que era que JJ hubiese podido follar con él  _su puta primera vez_ y que él solo se tuviera que contentar con mamadas. Respiraba acelerado, furioso, pero ya en silencio—. ¿Se te ha pasado? —Otabek seguía riéndose.

—No puedo pensar en él tocándote. No puedo, no... —Respiró hondo, sintiendo algo muy desagradable crecer en su pecho—. Ahora me siento más inseguro que antes, gracias —Volvió a reírse de él—. No. No te rías, no es divertido, si has tenido relaciones con personas como Chris y JJ, lo mío debe parecerte una mala broma.

—Yura, hagas lo que hagas me excitas más que nadie solo por ser tú, no te preocupes tanto —Bajó las manos hasta su culo, lamiéndose los labios y volviendo a encender la llama bajo el vientre de Yurio—, pero que sepas que me la has comido como más me gusta, despacio —Le lamió la boca de lado a lado—, con lo cansado que me he quedado y sigo con ganas de más.

—Beka, haz lo que quieras —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, pasándole las manos por su cuello hasta los músculos de la espalda. Su voluntad se veía reducida a 0 cuando estaba en sus brazos. Gimió tras el lametón que recibió en el cuello, hasta la mandíbula, cerrando sus labios y succionando, dejándole una nueva marca.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer que no sé por dónde empezar. Pero ya que estamos de primeras veces…

—Un segundo —Se sentó en la cama, liberándose de sus brazos—, tengo que ir al servicio.

Saltó del futón, poniéndose el pijama, saliendo de la habitación despacio hasta el piso de abajo donde se encontraba el baño. Le daba un poco de miedo andar por allí a oscuras, por lo que intentó no perder mucho tiempo, dando una carretera de vuelta. Se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para no gritar cuando arriba de las escaleras se encontró con una forma oscura.

—Cerdo inútil, casi me matas del susto —susurró enfadado. Le vio con solo una toalla en la cintura. Justo detrás salía Viktor, cerrando su habitación sin percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Has cogido la vaselina? Con el agua siempre es m—¡Yurio!

—¡¡Sssshh!! —Yuuri tiró de la mano de su prometido, colorado y bajando la escalera con él.

Con un resoplido se metió en la habitación, riéndose al entrar y dispuesto a contárselo a Otabek. Pero al mirarle se quedó con solo la intención, olvidando por completo nada que no fuese lo que su mente procesaba. Estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo, con el consolador rosado metido hasta la mitad y una erección considerable. El consolador tenía un condón puesto, el bote de vaselina estaba abierto a su lado. La imagen le resultó tan erótica que se llevó por instinto la mano entre las piernas, juntando los muslos.

—Muevelo tú —Las mejillas de Otabek estaban pintadas por un fuerte rubor.

Era un paso  _muy_  grande y  _muy_  repentino para Yurio, que se vio sobrepasado por la situación, sintiendo que su erección se volvía crítica en cuanto se acercó. Podría correrse solo de mirarle. Dejó que él lo moviera, despacio o al ritmo que quisiera, hasta el fondo o solo la punta. Observaba su cuerpo dilatar y sus quejidos casi en silencio, sintiéndose más excitado que nunca, acariciando sus fuertes piernas. Se quitó el pijama como pudo sin dejar de estimularle preguntándole si le gustaba. Cuando llevaba un buen rato de innumerables “ _sí”_  y de tirones a la almohada entre sonrojos, Otabek le apartó de él. Cogió un condón, todo con el consolador metido en el culo, y se lo puso a Yurio despacio, llenándolo después de vaselina. El roce del preservativo y de sus manos fue peligroso.

—Intenta aguantar hasta que me corra —Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, abierto de piernas—. Sácalo y entra tú.

—¿Qué? —No fue más que un jadeo.

Inseguro por no tenerla tan grande como el consolador, se situó entre los separados muslos de su novio. Tiró despacio del dildo con manos temblorosas, observando sus gestos y mordidas de labio. Cambió el material sintético por su carne, apretando un poco en círculos, haciendo chocar sus dientes al cerrarlos de golpe, observando cómo le tragaba despacio. Entró en él con facilidad, mirándole al rostro para comprobar que todo iba bien. Al llegar a cierto punto notó su estrechez, apretando los dientes y las caderas a su culo, exhalando en un sollozo placentero y sorprendido. Esperaba que fuera a ser bueno,  _pero nunca así, nunca imaginé está sensación tan apabullante de placer._ _Caliente, alrededor mía, apretándome entero._  Otabek respiraba rápido, con los ojos cerrados y el dorso de su mano contra la boca, aferrado a la muñeca de Yurio con la otra. Se paró a pensar; estaba dentro de él por completo,  _me estoy follando a mi mejor amigo._

—¿Te gusta? ¿Está bien? —preguntó sin saber qué hacer.

—Gira un poco las caderas hacia arriba —Le pidió en susurros. Su voz no sonaba tan autoritaria como siempre. Vibraba, temblaba como el propio Yurio en sus lentos vaivenes, moviéndose en su interior muy suavemente—, un poco más, solo un pocAAANGHHMM!! ¡¡MMMHH!!

—Beka —murmuró, asombrado porque era la primera vez que le escuchaba gemir de esa manera aguda, resoplando, sintiendo su arañazo en el costado. No se creía capaz de provocarle tanto placer,  _y sin embargo…_

—Mas, mas, dame más, tócame —Se agarró a la almohada con ambas manos, mirándole con los ojos medio cerrados.

—No quiero hacerte daño —susurró, loco por reventarle a pollazos.  _Me traga, me traga, me voy a correr._

—Fuerte, Yura —Soltó una mano de la almohada para agarrar sus cabellos.

Sus besos eran un desastre de saliva, quejidos y mordiscos, tan descontrolados y lascivos que le dieron luz verde a moverse como su cuerpo le pedía. Se agarró de las caderas de Otabek, deshaciendo el futón con cada acometida en un escándalo de jadeos que iban a parar a su boca, tragándose sus gemidos. Todo era nuevo, todo era perfecto: la presión y el calor de su cuerpo, el delicioso roce, el ronco y áspero gemido que repetía su novio sin cesar cada vez que el chasquido de sus cuerpos llenaba la habitación, la sensación de que algo más grande que un orgasmo común iba a brotar de él. No quería acabar nunca. Necesitaba acabar ya. Mordiendo el labio de Otabek con fuerza, deslizó la mano por su pecho, hasta su miembro. Miró entre sus piernas al notarla tan mojada, obligado a pegarse al pecho de su novio cuando este le arañó la espalda. Le apretaba el culo en cada embestida, acercándole más.

—Abre la boca —Le pidió mientras le embestía de manera salvaje, mucho más rápido, profundo e intenso que como se movía hacía unos instantes. Se la agarraba con fuerza sabiendo que de mover la mano o soltarla, eyacularía.

Le hizo caso, abrió los labios entre escandalosos gemidos y tan pronto lo hizo, subió la mano de base a glande, presionando hasta el fondo con su polla. Otabek se corrió sobre él mismo, sobre su pecho y su cara, llegándole un chorreón hasta la boca. Tragó, sabía que lo haría y le excitó tantísimo esa guarrada que perdió el control. Yurio le clavó las uñas en el muslo al sentir los espasmos que atrapaban su miembro metido hasta el fondo. Este, al darse cuenta del delirio de Yurio, movió las caderas despacio y casi sin sacarla. Se corrió un instante después que él, contrastando sus cortos y jadeantes gruñidos con un lamento agudo, largo y tembloroso. No podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía hacer nada más que centrarse en el alivio de descargar dentro de él. _El placer, el placer, tanto placer._ Al mirar a su novio le vio con la boca abierta y los ojos clavados en su cara, medio cerrados, jadeando entre sofocos. Cada orgasmo era diferente y le daba la impresión de que iban a más. Otabek le agarró la base del preservativo con dos dedos, aún sofocado y con dificultad para tragar saliva.

—Sal despacio —Le hizo caso, retirándose poco a poco. Se lo quitó, lo anudó y lo dejó a un lado, sobre el envoltorio vacío. Se limpió el pecho con el mismo cojín de antes y le abrazó por los hombros, tumbandole de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te… ha sido suficiente? —preguntó mientras procuraba normalizar su respiración, acariciando su pecho con las yemas de los dedos. Subió una mano hasta sus cabellos rubios, apartandolos de su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Tu tamaño es el perfecto, lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez en el servicio.

—No es muy grande. Sobre todo en comparación a ti —Yurio subió la pierna, rodeándole la cintura con ella. La otra la estiró, entrelazandola con las suyas.

—Precisamente. Confía más en ti, eres bueno en la cama pero si te lo creyeras de verdad serías mejor —Dio un suspiro largo y tembloroso, echándose el alborotado pelo negro hacia atrás.

—Es… es que quiero que disfrutes como yo. No pensaba que fuese a gustarme tanto verte así —Un profundo suspiro agotado le nació de lo más profundo del pecho—, estoy reventado…

—Tienes muy poca resistencia y eso lo vi en la pista de patinaje, pero tranquilo —Le subió la cara con dos dedos, besándole los labios—, la próxima vez me moveré yo. Quería dejarte dominar la situación.

—Pff, la situación me ha dominado a mí. Cuando he entrado y te he visto con eso en el culo se me ha quedado la mente en blanco —Se rió entre dientes, perezoso.

—Esa era la intención.

—Y dices que me quieres hacer más cosas… voy a morirme.

—De momento vas a dormirte —bostezó escandalosamente—, y yo también.

—Buenas noches Beka.

—Hmmm…

Cayó fulminado como pocas veces en su vida en una noche sin sueños. Casi al poco de amanecer, abrieron la puerta de su habitación, dejando entrar al perro de Viktor que se subió sobre ellos, despertandoles bruscamente en una efusiva demanda de cariño.

—¡SACA AL BICHO DE AQUI! —Le gritó un malhumorado Yurio a quien fuese que estuviera en la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Yuuri estaba plantado allí mirando el desastre de ropa, envoltorios de preservativo y un olvidado consolador junto a ellos. Yurio se levantó, desnudo, y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

—Sal de aquí y como le digas algo a Viktor te reviento.

—Va-vale. Bajad cuando podáis —Le cerró la puerta en la cara a ese imbécil, observando al buenorro de su novio echarse el pelo hacia atrás mirando a su alrededor con cara de dormido.

—Es que… menudo desastre —Se rió solo una vez, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Yurio, señalándole—. Eres un leopardo. Uno muy pequeñito —Se miró el pecho, alzando las cejas al ver tantísimas marcas en su piel.

—No voy a poder meterme en las termas con estos dos —Se quejó. Otabek se levantó del futón, también desnudo, rodeandole la cintura y posando gentilmente la mano en su mejilla.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo de ayer? —Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—, esos ojos verdes y enfadados van a matarme un día.

—Lo mismo digo de tu inexpresiva cara, imbécil.

Le besó, borrándole el enfado, terminando de despertarle. Le encantaba acariciar los músculos de sus costados porque podía sentir como se le ponía la piel de gallina. Se rió mirando sus brazos con los vellos de punta, aspirando sorprendido al ver sus propios costados más de cerca. Cinco marcas rojas bajaban hasta su culo, y no recordaba cuando se las había hecho, además de que Otabek también tenía multitud de chupetones en el cuello y pecho. Se rieron analizando sus desperfectos, descubriendo que la espalda de Yurio también presentaba arañazos, riéndose el uno del otro y de la cara que iban a poner esos dos al verles.

Yuuri no abrió la boca cuando bajaron y Viktor se comportaba como siempre, así que supusieron que no se chivó de lo que había visto. Recorrieron la ciudad acompañados por Mari, lo poco que había para ver al menos, con un Otabek extramadamente curioso y apasionado por aprender y conocer nuevas culturas. A la mitad del almuerzo, en el que repitieron katsudon, Otabek recibió una llamada de teléfono. Al volver su expresión era de profunda preocupación y disgusto, por lo que Yurio se levantó de la mesa, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Mi abuelo, está muy enfermo y le han llevado al hospital —Se sentó con ellos, con la cabeza en otra parte. Tras unas palabras de apoyo, Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron a hablar sobre otro tema entre ellos. Yurio le cogió la mano, por lo que alzó la vista—. Había pensado ir unos días a mi ciudad al volver del viaje pero ahora no sé qué hacer.

—Beka, Japón no se va a ninguna parte y estos dos tienen años de relación por delante —Le dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que no querría molestar a los otros, sintiendo su profunda mirada clavarse en la suya. No soportaba ver esa pena y preocupación en sus ojos—. Vete a Kazajistán y ya nos veremos en Rusia o donde sea. Tienes que estar con tu familia. Son lo más importante, y más para ti.

—Quería estar contigo…

—Llevas conmigo casi dos años, venga ya, puedes vivir sin mí.

—Puedo, pero no quiero —Yurio se levantó, abrazándole por los hombros al ver que sus ojos se enturbiaban—, lo siento, no me lo esperaba —Le agarró con fuerza por la cintura, suspirando en sus brazos.

Miraron los horarios de vuelo y desde el teléfono reservaron el primero que salía hacia su país, de madrugada. Le preguntó si quería volver al balneario pero teniendo la maleta casi sin deshacer le dijo que no, que quería aprovechar el tiempo que estaba allí lo máximo posible. Como le prometieron a Mari, volvieron a rehacer “ _Welcome to the Madness”_ , poniéndose igual de nervioso cuando Otabek tiró de su guante con los dientes. Observaron a Yuuri y a Viktor bailar apoyados en las vallas, bebiendose un refresco y riéndose del fangirleo de Mari y Yuuko. Tras un breve paseo fueron directos a las termas, tenían tiempo más que de sobra para un baño y para ir a cenar. Hicieron lo imposible por entrar ellos dos antes que Viktor y Yuuri, dando incluso una carrerita hacia las termas justo después de acabar en las duchas.

—¡Qué rápido te has metido hoy! Debe ser un record personal, Yurio —Bromeó Yuuri.

—Sí, tenía ganas —Otabek le dio la mano bajo el agua, tumbado hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sabía que estaba preocupado, pero su expresión era más de relajación y paz que de malestar. La apretó, sonriéndole ampliamente. Si no recordaba mal, le encantaba su sonrisa.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se puso de puntillas con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía como medio año que no le veía desde que decidieron ser amigos y ahora habían decidido entrenar juntos. Si era por vivir en otro país, para él no había problemas. Nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad y esos meses habían hablado tanto y de tantas cosas por mensaje y llamadas que cualquiera pensaría que no tendrían más tema de conversación. Pero no era así, y aunque Otabek parecía callado, a su lado era de lo más charlatán. Vio a su amigo avanzar entre la multitud, acompañado de su entrenador, con las gafas de sol puestas a pesar de haber salido de un avión. Era un tipo tan guay, estaba tan orgulloso de ser su amigo… Un impulso que solo tenía con su abuelo se adueñó de él, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente, saltar el cordón tras el que esperaban y correr hacia él._

_—¡Beka! —Le vio venir a lo justo para soltar la maleta y sostenerle en peso. Le saltó a los brazos, rodeandole la cintura con las piernas. El apretón fue fuerte y largo._

_—Estás más alto —dijo con una de sus muecas de disgusto. Se rió alegre._

_—Dame dos años y también seré más ancho —Le hizo sonreír. Adoraba verle sonreír, no lo hacía mucho._

_—Solo por ver tu sonrisa merece la pena haber venido —Le despeinó con el rubor inundando sus mejillas._

_—¡No tienes que ser tan directo con lo que piensas, imbécil! —Se colocó mejor la capucha, acercándose a Yakov, escuchando a su mejor amigo reírse entre dientes._

________________________________________________________________________________________

—Oh, vaya —Yuuri se señaló el pecho, mirando al del rubio.

—Ya, marcas de guerra.

—Esperemos que Viktor no se de cuenta… —Susurró ese idiota. Demasiado alto. Y con Viktor detrás.

—¿De qué  _no_ me tengo que dar cuenta, amor? —dijo mientras se metía, besando la mejilla de Yuuri que se encogía sin querer responder.

—De que sigues siendo el mejor patinador de los cuatro —dijo Otabek. La sonrisa de falsa modestia de Viktor hizo a Yurio poner los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias, pero ya lo sabía.

—Eres lo peor… —Miró a Otabek, que entrecerraba los ojos más de lo normal con la atención puesta más allá de Yurio—, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Eso es una cucaracha? —Yurio volvió la cabeza, viendo algo grande, redondo y negro en una roca próxima a él. Como si tuviera resortes en los pies, saltó junto a Viktor, que también se movió hacia atrás.

—Es solo un escarabajo —Yuuri se acercó al insecto, cogiéndolo con las manos y alejándolo de ellos—, no hace nada.

—No vuelvas a tocarme con esas manos —Le dijo al cerdo. Otabek sonreía suavemente observando la escena mientras Yurio volvía a sentarse.

—¡¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!! —Viktor tiró de su brazo, levantándoselo y observando las marcas de sus costados, pecho y espalda. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Otabek levantando la mano despacio, a la altura de su cara.

—Lo siento —Tuvo que aguantar la risa ante lo pronto que resolvió el misterio y asumió la culpa, intentando no mirar a Viktor que durante unos instantes parecía al borde de asesinarlos.

—La próxima vez intentad que no queden marcas —Miró a Viktor sorprendido. Este no le sonreía, pero tampoco parecía enfadado, dejándolo pasar—, si por cualquier motivo alguien ajeno a nosotros se entera de que tenéis una relación física puede resultar en un problema serio para Otabek.

—No tenía planeado desnudarme delante de nadie en pleno diciembre.

Otabek no le soltó desde ese momento. Le abrazó por los hombros y se los besó desde atrás, reposando su barbilla en ellos, sin hablar, apretándole de tanto en tanto. Intentaba actuar normal con él pero es que a pesar de que solía ser una persona silenciosa, nunca sus silencios fueron tan tristes. Normalmente, a pesar de estar callado, su actitud era la de estar escuchando y atento a lo que le rodeaba. En esos momentos se encontraba abstraído y cuando se centraba era para mirar a Yurio, dándole después un breve beso en la mejilla o achuchón.

No le preguntó y a pesar de darle muchísima vergüenza, dejó que le hiciera cariños en público como darle la mano o acariciarle el pelo. Al fin y al cabo iban a separarse y no sabía cuándo volverían a verse. Esperaban a la hora de marcharse viendo la televisión en el comedor a un volumen muy bajo, no entendiendo apenas nada porque estaba en japonés. Yurio se dejó caer un instante en el hombro de su pareja y lo siguiente que sabía era que le estaba besando los labios con suavidad, con su ropa en lugar del yukata. Le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¿Cuándo te has vestido? —No se escuchaba más que su conversación. Subió los dedos por su nuca rapada, hasta su pelo, tirando de él y besándole de nuevo.

—Hace un momento. Entrena mucho pero no demasiado, escucha a Viktor y no fastidies mucho a Yuuri. Come y duerme bien, ¿vale?

—Oye, oye —Le puso las manos en la cara—, ¿qué hora es? Espera…

—La hora de irme. Te has quedado frito —Se sentó con prisas, pero Otabek le puso las manos en los hombros—. No te preocupes, Minako va a llevarme al aeropuerto.

—No, espera, voy a ir a despedirte.

—Voy a llegar tarde, me tengo que ir ya, Yura.

—No —Fue consciente en ese preciso momento de que se iba a alejar de él. Y no quería—, no, no, no. Espera. No me he despedido. Esto no es… ¡No puedes irte así!

—Shhh, están durmiendo. Tranquilo, espero que nos veamos pronto. En cuanto pueda, ¿vale? —Yurio negaba con la cabeza. Sentía ganas de llorar, reteniendo las lágrimas estoicamente—, no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. Voy a echar de menos esa mirada muchísimo.

—Te quiero —Susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sonrojado por sus palabras.

—Y yo a ti. Deja de crecer.

—Cállate, enano —Le escuchó reírse entre dientes, alzó la cara y le besó los labios con cariño.

—Vete a la cama, vas a enfriarte —Le besó la mejilla y se levantó, apretándole los dedos.

— _Dabai._

No pudo decir nada más porque si abría la boca, lloraría. Tras una leve caricia con sus nudillos en la mejilla, Otabek se marchó del balneario. Quiso salir corriendo tras él, en yukata y en pleno diciembre, pero le hizo caso y se fue a la cama. Al meterse entre las sábanas no pudo evitar llorar. Olían demasiado a él.


	8. Feliz cumpleaños.

Y del recuerdo de ese olor tuvo que vivir las siguientes semanas. La conexión a Internet de Almatý era una basura y él estaba demasiado ocupado en atender a su familia, cosa que comprendía. Tres días después de un año nuevo en el que Yuuri volvió a emborracharse avergonzándolos a todos menos a Viktor, le llamó para decirle que su abuelo había fallecido.

—Lo siento muchísimo —Yurio agarraba el teléfono con ambas manos y las lágrimas saltadas, pensando que necesitaba ver al suyo cuanto antes. Tenía ya cierta edad.

— _Voy a quedarme un tiempo por aquí, llevo mucho fuera y necesito estar con mi familia._

—Claro, lo entiendo. Lo que necesites Beka.

Y lo entendía, pero una parte de él deseaba que una vez que se solucionase el asunto, volviese a él. A verle. A sus abrazos. A ser el Otabek de siempre. Tuvo que pasar casi un mes más para que volviera a comportarse como acostumbraba.

—Qué buena manera de empezar el año —Le dijo Yurio mirándole a través de la pantalla del portátil, enrrollado en mantas, muerto de frío a pesar de tener cerca de 40° de fiebre.

— _¿Has salido de entrenar y no te has puesto la chaqueta?_  —Le riñó con el McDonalds de fondo. Era el único lugar que tenía wifi en condiciones.

—No, he tenido cuidado. Me duele todo…

— _Espero que no sea un estirón_ —Se rió suavemente.

—Vas a tener que mirar para arriba si quieres hablar conmigo, medio metro.

 _—¿Y ponerme de puntillas para besarte?_  —Se apoyaba en la mesa con el codo y la cara en su puño, dándole cortos sorbos al refresco. Cada vez que rodeaba la cañita con los labios él también se sentía sediento, solo que de otra cosa que refresco.

—Ojalá tenerte aquí abrazándome y besándome.

— _Seguro que hueles fatal_  —Se rió al ver su expresión fastidiada—, _sabes que me encanta tu olor._

—Hmmm… —Cuando Otabek se mordió el labio, Yurio alzó ligeramente la comisura de la boca—, que sepas que ya voy por el tercero —Dejó de beber y su mirada cambió.

— _No te fuerces._

—No lo hago. Cada vez me gusta más. Ya no concibo tocarme sin los consoladores —Le vio mirar alrededor—, espero que tengas los cascos puestos…

— _Sí. ¿Lo haces mucho?_

 _—_ Mas de lo que debería, seguro. No paro de pensar en ti, se me van a pelar las manos.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Resopló tapandose hasta arriba con las mantas, sintiendo la ansiedad crecerle en el pecho por la cercanía del Grand Prix. Era muy consciente de que los programas de Viktor y Yuuri eran impecables, pero por alguna extraña razón no hacía más que repetir en su mente una y otra vez el de Otabek. No tenía la gracilidad de otros patinadores pero sí la seguridad y hacía sus movimientos con energía, clavándolos. Si no dejaba de mejorar podría ser un serio contrincante. No iba a dormirse en la vida si seguía así. Recordó esa tarde en el sofá en la que Otabek estuvo haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Ojalá estuviera allí acariciándole._

_"¿En serio? ¿En mi cama? ¿Otabek?"_

_A pesar de pensar en las caricias, la imagen de su pecho desnudo le asaltó el pensamiento. Su pecho desnudo contra su espalda. Sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo. Y sí, sus caricias. Bajando por su pecho._

_Con un resoplido se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, sacandosela y apretando los muslos ante tal repentina excitación, avergonzado por hacer lo que estaba haciendo pensando en él. Nunca le había pasado. No con Otabek. Le deseaba._

_"¿Está mal? Bueno, a quién le importa. No es que lo vaya a ir contando…"_

________________________________________________________________________________________

— _Voy a saberte a poco cuando te vea. No voy a durar nada._

—¿Es nuevo eso? —Su cara se contrajo en una verdadera mueca de fastidio—, es verdad, me has durado poco cada vez que hemos hecho algo.

— _Porque eres demasiado. Y eso que estaba contenido_.

—A este paso cuando nos veamos seré mayor de edad —Otabek apartó una mirada llena de culpabilidad.

_—No me lo eches en cara…_

—No lo hago, solo lo comento porque es verdad.

No se lo echaba en cara, o no lo hacía  _mucho_ porque la verdad era que lo extrañaba. No era la primera vez que se separaban pero sí la primera vez que no se veían después de estar _tan juntos_. Añoraba su piel, sus ojos castaños en los suyos, el sonido de su risa junto a su oído, el tacto de sus manos, tener su apoyo cuando le hiciese falta y tenerlo presente, no a través de un frío cacharro. Echaba de menos sus suaves davai, verlo subir su pulgar cuando acababa de practicar su número y aplaudirle cuando él acababa el suyo. Echaba de menos todo.

Y también fue verdad que llegó su cumpleaños y seguían a cinco horas de avión. Estaba de vuelta en San Petersburgo acompañado de la eterna pareja que le ayudaba a entrenar. Su programa corto lo llevaba Viktor mientras que el libre era cosa de Lilia. Esa noche a las doce tendría dieciocho años y no podía sentirse menos entusiasmado. Por algún motivo, tanto el katsudon como Viktor se mostraban llenos de ilusión, haciendo planes para llevarle a almorzar, cenar y quién sabía qué más. A él todo le parecía vacío, aburrido sin su amigo.  _Sin mi novio_. Esperaba que le felicitaste el primero por su cumple, pero el idiota de Viktor se le adelantó, entrando en la habitación como una exhalación a las doce de la madrugada y tirándose sobre él.

—¡Felicidades! —Le apretó con ambos brazos a la altura del cuello.

—¡Sueltame, imbécil! —Se quejó, empujando en vano de sus antebrazos hacia arriba.

—¿Dónde está tu mejor modelito, cumpleañero? —Yuuri miraba en su armario con una sonrisa feliz. Estaba vestido para salir, los dos lo estaban.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Salid de aquí!

—No, no, no. Vamos a celebrar tu cumple y vamos a empezar ya —Intentó cogerle en peso pero ya era casi tan alto como Viktor, aunque mucho más delgado.

—¡¡QUE ME DEJES!! —Le mordió el brazo, ante lo que su entrenador dio un grito y se rió a carcajadas.

—Viktor, no le fastidies —Le regañó su novio—. Tienes demasiada ropa, elige tú. Y por una vez en tu vida déjate llevar, hazme caso —Miró a los tranquilos ojos rasgados de Yuuri y respiró hondo, asintiendo y vistiéndose entre murmullos enfurruñados— además, tenemos regalitos...

Se vistió con lo último que se había comprado, peinándose en un segundo y esperando a que esos dos se pusieran en marcha para seguirles. Miraba el teléfono cada dos por tres pero ni una noticia de su novio. Habría vuelto al pueblo, sin conexión alguna porque llevaba así un par de días. Le metieron en una discoteca en la que entró con cierta resistencia porque sabía que Yuuri iba a beber y la iba a montar. Sin embargo, una vez en la pista y habiendo pedido la que era su primera bebida alcohólica legal, la canción que sonó en los altavoces fue suficiente para que quisiera salir corriendo.

—¿¡EN SERIO EL PUTO TEMA DE J.J.?! —Le chilló a un Yuuri que se reía a carcajadas.

—¡A mí me gusta! —Se giró hacia la conocida voz, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la sonrisa de el propio J.J. a un palmo de su cara—, ¡felicidades!

—¡¡EWWWW!! ¿¡Por qué estás aquí?! —El canadiense se limitó a reírse, guiñándole el ojo. Miró a Yuuri y a Viktor. Y a Phichit que bailaba junto a ellos—, ¿eh? ¿Pero qué? —Unas manos se aferraron a su cintura.

—Por fin mayor de edad —Ronroneó Chris en su oído. Dio un salto hacia adelante, huyendo de su contacto.

—¿¡QUE COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO?! —Estaba nervioso, contento, histérico. La música bajó y un carraspeo se oyó en los altavoces.

— _¡Bienvenidos a mi discoteca y que tengan una buena noche! Interrumpo este temazo para pedirle a todos los presentes que se unan a cantarle cumpleaños feliz a un reciente mayor de edad por petición de sus amigos —_ Se quedó de piedra en medio de la pista, mirando a su alrededor, matando a Viktor con la mirada—,  _es un chico rubio de ojos verdes que o bien tiene aspecto de querer matar a alguien o está completa y absolutamente colorado, según me indica el DJ —_ Ahora que le daba esa posibilidad, lo segundo, era lo segundo.

Ante la mención del DJ se puso de puntillas, mirando hacia la mesa de mezclas. Solo veía al tipo desconocido que hablaba, a un DJ que no conocía y el flequillo de alguien inclinado tras la pantalla de un portátil.  _Cumpleaños feliz_  sonó en los altavoces a todo meter, acompañado del canto de todos los que estaban allí. Yurio se puso la capucha y suspiró con la mano ante los ojos, queriendo desaparecer. Sintió que le cogían en hombros unos brazos fuertes y al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de que era J.J.

—¡SUELTAME! —Le dio con la palma de la mano en la frente. Siempre se reía o le ignoraba cuando le daba malas contestaciones, creyendo que eran en broma cuando iba completamente en serio.

—¡¡Mira al frente!! —Le gritó Phichit.

Lo hizo, agarrándose a las manos de J.J. con fuerza al ver el flequillo de su novio moverse al girarse del portátil a la mesa de mezclas, cambiando el tema a “Welcome to the Madness”. Miró al frente, sonriéndole de lado con un auricular puesto y el otro no, guiñándole un ojo. A pesar de estar lejos, esa mirada chocolate le presionó el pecho como un mazazo. Le golpeó en las manos a ese imbécil para que le soltara pero no le dejaba ir, por lo que abrió las piernas apoyado en sus hombros, echándose hacia adelante. Se dejó caer por su espalda cuando finalmente le soltó con un sorprendido " _¡wow, Plisetsky, qué elasticidad!"_. Salió corriendo, empujando a gente hacía a los lados, saltando sobre la tarima donde Otabek movía palancas y presionaba botones con ese otro DJ que no conocía. Entró por la espalda, saltando por encima de una barandilla, tirando de su hombro. Se sentía tan nervioso y contento que se le saltaron las lágrimas.  _Necesito abrazarte, ven, ven, ven a mí._  Tan pronto le vio se quitó los auriculares, poniéndole las manos en la cintura, empujándole contra la  barandilla del cubículo de DJ. No se besaron, fue mucho más sucio que eso. Lamieron sus lenguas, mordieron sus labios, respiraron uno el aliento del otro, profundamente. Yurio le susurró un tembloroso " _abrázame Beka_ ", el le susurró un " _te amo_ " contra su boca que le quemó la piel. Le temblaba el pulso y las piernas, quería gritar, quiso gemir al sentir sus manos subiendo por los costados, por debajo de la ropa dándole su ansiado abrazo. Yurio se rió al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia abajo.

—Hola, enano.

—Verás la que te va a dar el enano luego —Le azotó el trasero, haciéndole reír de nuevo—, tengo muchas ganas de ver esa sonrisa a la luz.

—¿Te tienes que quedar aquí? No puedes poner una playlist o algo? 

—Voy con vosotros, le he robado la mesa de mezclas un segundo al DJ de verdad —Se giró chocando el puño con el chaval, sin soltarle la cintura.

Caminó de espaldas, besándole un poco más tranquilo, Yurio con ambas manos en sus mejillas. Le había echado demasiado de menos y verle tan de repente le llenó el corazón de una luz que era incapaz de explicar. No pudo parar de sonreír desde justo ese instante. Se acercaron al grupo, con un cumpleañero  _mucho_ más animado. Bebían, reían y bailaban. En un momento de la noche en el que empezaba a reírse por todo sin motivo aparente, se vio comprimido en pleno baile entre Otabek de frente y Chris a su espalda, ambos tocando mucho pero tocando bien. Al mismo tiempo que sintió las manos de su novio en el pecho bajo la ropa, las de Chris le agarraron las caderas, acercando las suyas en un refregón que incluso estando borracho le pareció excesivo. Y se lo pareció porque fue muy, muy excitante. Se subió de un salto a los brazos de Otabek, rodeandole la cintura con las piernas. Alejó a Chris con la mano como si fuese un bicho.

—¿No te gusta Chris? —Un murmullo caliente y directo en su oído le hizo encogerse. Le miró entre mechones de pelo rubio, harto del eterno rubor en sus mejillas.

—No… no  _ahora_.

—Me gusta que no lo descartes… —Le separó los labios con la lengua. Yurio sintió su miembro endurecerse al instante.

—Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños —Le pidió al oído—, vamos a casa.

—No. Vamos afuera —dijo dejándole caer.

Le cogió de la mano y lo sacó de la discoteca sin despedirse de nadie. Una vez fuera se dirigió a un callejón, acercándose a una motaza que ni idea de dónde la había sacado pero no era la misma de siempre. Guardaba un casco en el sillín y otro en un recipiente justo detrás del asiento. Una vez equipados con ellos se pusieron en marcha. Ahora comprendía que no hubiera querido beber, además, el viento frío hizo que la pequeña borrachera que tenía se le pasara en gran medida. Aparcó en un mirador, tan solo estaban ellos y apenas se encontraba iluminado. Se quitaron los cascos y Otabek los guantes, reteniendo a Yurio para que se quedase sentado en la moto. El olor de las plantas y del no muy lejano mar les acompañaban, así como el susurro de las hojas mecidas por el viento, de la misma manera que el cabello de Yurio.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Otabek le acarició la cara, besándole intensa, lenta y profundamente—, cómo he echado de menos tus ojos...

Le agarró de las muñecas y de la misma excitación, ansioso, Yurio gimió. Y volvió a gemir cuando sus labios bajaron por su cuello, con sus manos ascendiendo por sus muslos. Yurio le apartaba el pelo del flequillo del rostro, quería verle, no pensaba perder detalle. Otabek le miró a los ojos al liberarla de los pantalones y calzoncillos. Yurio hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que de nuevo le temblaban las manos, tan solo abriéndole la cremallera. Volvió a impresionarle el tamaño al sacarla de los calzoncillos, pensando una vez más en las ganas que tenía de comérsela. Al retirar la piel de Otabek de su glande y escucharle jadear, sintió un espasmo en su miembro. Su novio le abrió de piernas, tirando de sus caderas y acercándose, apartándole las manos. Presionaba sus riñones con una mano, agarrando las dos erecciones con la otra, rozandolas hacia abajo y arriba. La imagen era perfecta. El roce, sublime.

—Verte así… —susurró Otabek. Yurio se agarraba a sus hombros jadeando con la boca abierta y la vista fija entre sus piernas.

—Estoy muy sensible —Su voz salió aguda, sufrida—, cualquier cosa que hagas es demasiado.

—Oh, no —Volvió el apretón más intenso y subió la mano de su espalda hasta su nuca, hablando en su boca—, no sabes  _todavía_  lo que es demasiado —Se lamió los labios, acuclillándose en el suelo, pasando la nariz por su longitud. Tras olerle, expulsó el aire por la boca. Sintió el calor en su piel—. Echaba de menos tu olor —Yurio aspiró entre dientes tras la primera chupada pausada. Arrastró su lengua en una lenta tortura—, echaba de menos que me llenaras la boca —Le clavó esa mirada oscura que tanto le encendía. Sus labios parecían más gruesos al recorrerle la erección de abajo arriba, de lado.

—Voy a correrme en tu cara, cállate. Joder, no puedo mirarte.

—Correte. Dámelo. Quiero tragarte.

Le escandalizaba lo directo y cerdo que era su novio. Le recordaba mostrarse sin tapujos en Japón, pero lo que veía ahora en sus ojos era diferente. Perversión pura. La personificación de la lujuria. Se la comía como si fuese a morirse de no hacerlo, le apretaba los muslos con fuerza y Yurio a él los cabellos. No podía soportar ese roce experto de su lengua, el calor de su boca, las caricias de sus manos en la cara interna de los muslos y sus huevos. Quería disfrutar más, pero perdió el control. Aguantó la respiración, mirándole al descargar en su boca, expulsando el aire en un largo resoplido con los dedos clavados en el sillón de la moto y sus negros cabellos. Veía la nuez de Otabek moverse al tragar su semen, sus cejas juntarse. Puso la espalda derecha con un placentero gruñido de dolor al notar sus uñas clavarse en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Quería… quería… joder —Se la sacó de la boca, besando el glande con cariño a la vez que subía la vista a sus ojos. Yurio se apartó el pelo de la cara echándolo hacia atrás—, quería follarte.

—¿Y qué te lo impide? —Murmuró, acercándose a su boca, besándole—, ¿crees que no va a volver a estar dura en cinco minutos? Yura —Le pasó las manos por las sienes, echando su pelo hacia atrás—, hazme lo que quieras.

—Vamos a casa —Otabek frunció el ceño—, quiero estar en la cama.

—¿N-no quieres follarme contra la moto? —Yurio observó su rostro unos segundos, creyendo ver un ligero rubor.

—¿Quieres tú? —No cambió su expresión—, quieres… —afirmó. Pasó la palma de su mano por la erección de Otabek hacia abajo, agarrando su carne ardiente.

Falló al intentar mantener su expresión seria, temblándole ese ceño que fruncía, lamiéndose y apretando los labios. La idea de hacerle temblar de placer fue lo que le impulsó a moverse. Se bajó de la moto, riéndose al sentir sus pantalones caerle hasta los tobillos. Sacó los pies de ellos, echándolos a un lado, rodeando a Otabek y empujándolo donde antes él se sentaba. Se apoyó en el sillín con ambas manos, Yurio le besó el cuello desde atrás, quitándole la chaqueta de cuero y el botón del pantalón, bajándole de un tirón los calzoncillos también. Al mirar sobre su hombro le vio apretar el sillín con ambas manos.

—Yura, mi pantalón, coge el condón y el lubricante —Su voz sonó rasposa. Le gustó muchísimo.

—¿Te lo has traído? —Se agachó, rebuscando hasta dar con el envoltorio plateado y el pequeño bote de vaselina. Se puso en pie, Otabek evitó mirarle a los ojos, volviendo la cara de nuevo al frente—, ¿habrá suficiente?

—Sí —Dejó caer el condón junto a su mano, destapando el bote de vaselina y llenándose tres dedos con ella. Lo cerró y lo dejó junto al preservativo. Los frotó para calentarlos, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio mientras tanto, subiendo su camisa de botones por su espalda casi hasta sus omóplatos. Quería ver su piel. Le encantaba ser más alto que él, le encantaba poder besar su mejilla desde atrás y acariciarle el pecho bajo la ropa. El calor de su culo contra la entrepierna le resultó de lo más agradable.

—¿Vas a correrte tan rápido como siempre? —Le susurró justo antes de meterle un dedo. Se sorprendió al notar que era mucho más estrecho que él mismo—, ¿estás tenso?

—No. Soy así. Pero no duele —Le impresionaba saber que sentirse dominado era su punto débil. Daba un cambio drástico del Otabek duro y guay que siempre mostraba. Se dejaba llevar por completo. Yurio se lamió los labios al buscar en el cálido interior de su novio ese punto que le hiciera incluso más dócil. De repente jadeó con fuerza, abriéndose de piernas, dejándose caer un poco más sobre la moto y levantando las caderas—. Ni se te ocurra tocármela —Se le volvió a poner dura tan pronto le vio con esa actitud, fuertemente sonrojado.

—¿Más? —Asintió entre jadeos. Su espalda se agitaba por su rápida respiración. Pensó que el segundo dedo no entraba, pero se equivocaba. El moreno gruñía y gemía en cortos sonidos roncos. Se movía en círculos en su interior, cruzando los dedos, atreviéndose a meter el tercero sin pedir permiso. Poco a poco sintió que la presión cedía, con un cada vez más tembloroso Otabek.

—Ya vale de dedos, follame —Le ordenó. No lo podía evitar, la pasión hablaba por él _. La necesidad_.

—¿Seguro? —Apartó su atención de la cara de su novio para mirar ahí donde sus dedos se perdían de la vista.

—Yura, eres muy blando conmigo. Haz  _lo que de verdad quieres hacer_ —Le dio el condón y el lubricante por encima de su hombro, sin soltarse del sillín con la otra mano.

Se mordió el labio, poniéndose el condón, terminando con la vaselina que quedaba al llenar su miembro de ella. Agarró el culo de su novio con ambas manos, abriéndole. Se vio obligado a soltar una de sus cachas para guiar esa renovada erección dentro de su cuerpo. Apretó contra él en pequeños círculos, observando cómo iba entrando, cómo le apretaba. El agradable calor de su interior y la presión le hicieron jadear con fuerza, agarrándole de las caderas sin dejar de observar. Quería tener paciencia, pero los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Otabek le excitaron tanto que empujó más de la cuenta. Le envolvía por completo, no podía controlar sus espasmos y al sufrirlos, Otabek alteraba sus gemidos, alzándolos levemente en perfecta sincronía. Se apretó a su culo, hasta el fondo, con las uñas clavadas en sus caderas. El kazajo se inclinó hacia adelante con un agudo quejido entre dientes, resoplando después.

—Lo sien—

—Hnnno… —Le interrumpió—, no es… me das justo… —La sacó un poco y volvió a entrar, obteniendo la misma reacción de su novio.

—¿Puedo darte fuerte? —Un nuevo resoplido, esta vez exasperado.

—¡¡Déjate llevar de una vez!!

 _Tú lo has querido._  Le clavó los dedos en las caderas, enderezando la espalda y admirando cómo el culo de su novio le tragaba. No tuvo ni cuidado, ni piedad, ni miramientos. Se dejó llevar. Movía solo las caderas contra él, chocando con fuerza, sintiendo el placer a oleadas como aquella primera vez que lo hicieron en Japón, solo que mejor, mucho mejor porque se sentía menos poca cosa y mucho más libre. La presión aumentó en su entrepierna, las rodillas no le sostenían, sus gemidos brotaban incontrolados. Le daba  _tantísimo_  placer que no sabía bien si darle más fuerte y acabar o alargarlo. Su culo era el paraíso. Otabek se quejaba entre dientes, mordiendo el sillín de la moto, babeando, con ese flequillo negro excesivamente largo moviéndose adelante y atrás en cada embestida. Lamió una gota de sudor que caía por detrás de su oreja, perdiendo el control de sus caderas al escucharle dar un verdadero gemido con la boca abierta por penetrarle más profundamente. Casi al borde del orgasmo, echó la mano hacia adelante, buscando la polla rezumante de su novio, masturbándole de manera febril, gimiendo con él, tensándose con él, quedándose ambos inmóviles durante un segundo, incapacitados por el abrumante placer del orgasmo. Yurio notó que Otabek se corrió primero en los fuertes apretones que tiraban de su polla dentro de él, pero le siguió un segundo después, mordiéndole el cuello, clavándole las uñas en las caderas y manchándose la mano que apretaba su glande. Se fue dejando caer sobre él, presionado aún a su culo, sintiendo los latidos en la garganta y un fuerte calor en pecho y mejillas. Subía y bajaba al estar sobre la espalda de su jadeante novio, que finalmente se soltó del asiento babeado y mordido. Le abrazó con fuerza, descansando, con una amplia sonrisa, sacándola de su culo y agarrando el condón con dos dedos.

—La moto no será de alquiler, ¿verdad? —susurró Yurio un poco después. Otabek comenzó a reírse, atontado.

—Sí.

—Pues tienes un problema —Aunque al principio las risas le salían tontas, acabaron a carcajadas, Yurio refregando la cara entre la amplitud de su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Cómo te he echado de menos...

—Y yo a ti, no sabes cuantísimo —Suspiró, besándole la espalda y volviendo a reírse al provocarle un nuevo escalofrío—. ¿Vamos a casa? Necesito dormir, vengo directo del aeropuerto.

—Sí —Le besó la nuca y se enderezó, volviendo a reírse al ver el desastre que había formado con su corrida en el negro sillín de cuero.

Con el trapo limpio y nuevo, supuestamente destinado a limpiar el polvo de la moto, se limpió él y el sillín. Se pusieron los cascos, charlando sobre quién tuvo la idea de semejante sorpresa y lo que harían al día siguiente. Durante el camino, Yurio descansó sobre su espalda, sonriente y feliz por poder tocarle y sentirle. Otabek le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras entraban al edificio, le dio la mano en el ascensor y no se la soltó hasta que tuvo que buscar las llaves. Le tocaba constantemente de una manera u otra y lo más raro de toda la historia, era que él también buscaba ese contacto.


	9. Birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cumple de Yurio,   
> muchos regalos,   
> algunas sorpresas,   
> y un montón de sentimientos.

Cumplir dieciocho años estaba lleno de novedades, como que Viktor llamara a su puerta antes de entrar a la mañana del día siguiente. Otabek, tapado hasta los ojos igual que él, le dio permiso para entrar.

—No joder, no le dejes entrar tan temprano, tiene demasiada energía —Se quejó Yurio tapándose la cabeza con la almohada—, qué coñazo.

—Buenos días tortolitos —dijo con esa expresión amorosa tan suya—, he hecho tortitas para el cumpleañero.

—Woh —Yurio se sentó en la cama, despeinado y con los ojos medio cerrados—, bien —Escuchó a Otabek reírse brevemente por la nariz. Le intentó peinar las greñas con cariño mientras él bostezaba—, ya voy.

Pero no fue, al menos no de momento. Otabek tiró de él, tumbandole de nuevo y abrazándole por los hombros. Viktor les miraba con una sonrisita apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Suelta, el estúpido sigue ahí.

—Hmnmnhmn —Le pasó un brazo bajo el cuello y le puso la mano en la nuca, besando su mejilla despacio—, déjame disfrutar del hada rusa un poco más…

—¡¡¿Qué hada rusa?!! ¡TIGRE, EL TIGRE!

—Gatito —Le apretó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara entre su cuello y la almohada.

—Jamás voy a entender ese mal humor desde tan temprano —Se rió Viktor.

Después de tirar y empujar varias veces consiguió salir de la cama y que su novio fuera al baño con el pelo de la nuca completamente levantado. Viktor fue al salón con su perro y su cerdo, y él miró a su alrededor despacio, demasiado cansado para buscar ropa por lo que le quitó la camiseta del día anterior a Otabek. Aunque no le quedaba tan larga como antes, le seguía quedando ancha. Con ella y unos calzoncillos limpios se fue al comedor.

—Viktor, café —pidió Yuuri, absolutamente acabado.

—Deja de beber de una vez —Le regañó Yurio—, siempre igual…

—No, no, cuando Yuuri bebe es mucho más divertido —Le dio la bebida y un batido de vainilla a Yurio, que sonrió ante el detalle. Escuchó el ruido de una foto y al mirar a la puerta, Otabek toqueteaba su teléfono atento, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Me acabas de hacer una foto?

—Sí. Sonreías —Con su eterna expresión neutra le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara—, seguro que Phichit ya ha comentado que le gustan tus calzoncillos morados de leopardo.

—¿La has subido? —Asintió echándose tortitas.

—Merecía la pena y tenía que felicitarte por Instagram.

—Sí, ¿qué clase de novio sería si no lo hiciera? —Le dio la razón Viktor—, ¿te gustó la sorpresa de ayer?

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué tuviste que invitar a J.J.

—Y yo no entiendo qué tienes en su contra. Ahora que le conozco me he da—

—Ya le conoces de hace años, Viktor —Su entrenador miró a Yuuri frunciendo el ceño.  Apartó la idea con la mano, como si fuese una pamplina.

—Decía que ahora que le conozco sí que es un poco egocéntrico pero no es mal chico…

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —Intentó decir Yurio con la boca llena de tortitas y sirope de fresa.

—Le tiene miedo —explicó Otabek. Yurio le miró como si le hubiese insultado gravemente—, es un rival muy fuerte.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Se sentaron en la primera cafetería que encontraron haciéndose entender en inglés con la camarera española. Otabek se pidió un descafeinado y él un chocolate blanco caliente. Una vez tuvieron sus bebidas, Otabek le miró._

_—Además de a Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, ¿tienes relación con algún patinador más?_

_—En realidad sólo con Viktor, al Katsudon lo aguanto porque son culo y mierda._

_—¿Katsudon? —Le miró frunciendo el ceño._

_—Pfff, ya te lo explicaré. No, a ver conozco a Phichit que es un coñazo con las fotos y a Chris que es… —Se encogió de hombros—, a ese tío parece que le interesa más tocar a otras personas que ganar el oro._

_—Sí, le he visto._

_—Pues eso, un degenerado que se lleva misteriosamente bien con Viktor —Le dio un sorbo al chocolate quemándose la boca—, qué tontería, Viktor se lleva bien con todo el mundo… ya lo conocerás mejor._

_—Él y Jean Jaques me imponen mucho. Son muy buenos, aunque Jean sea mi amigo —Yurio se echó hacia atrás en la silla pasando el brazo sobre ella y alzando una ceja —Me refiero a J.J._

_—Ese gilipollas no tiene nada que hacer frente a Viktor por muy bueno que sea y por mucho que clave sus números de egocéntrico vomitivo —Se puso derecho, dando con un dedo en la mesa—, si Viktor hubiera participado este año se lo comería por los pies._

_—¿No es mejor así? Que Viktor no participe, me refiero. Tenemos más probabilidades de ganar._

_—Nah, con Viktor o sin él este año el oro es mío —Jugaba con la galleta de su café, dándole vueltas en la mesa. Otabek estaba callado por lo que le miró—, ¿qué? —Alzó las cejas saliendo de su ensimismamiento, dándole un sorbo al café._

_—Admiro tu seguridad. Siempre lo he hecho. Supongo que soy algo así como tu fan —Sintió vergüenza, nunca nadie que no fuese de su entorno más personal le elogiaba de esa manera tan cercana._

_—¡Bueno! —dijo poniéndose la capucha, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿y tú qué? Porque no todo será patinar…_

_—No. De vez en cuando pincho en discotecas. —Yurio alzó las cejas._

_—Venga ya, ¿DJ Altin? —Asintió—, ¿en serio? ¡Guay! ¡Llévame algún día! —Ante su sonrisa, él también sonrió. Fue una sonrisa suave, agradable, y aunque era la primera vez que la veía le resultó de lo más reconfortante._

________________________________________________________________________________________

—¡Es fuerte pero no le tengo miedo! —Llamaron al timbre y Viktor se apresuró a abrir. Escuchó saludos animados en la puerta.

—Tus calzoncillos son fantásticos —le dijo Phichit nada más verle.

—Menudo desayuno… —susurró Chris, acercándose a Yuuri para darle un beso en la mejilla. El japonés le miró sobresaltado—, no sé cómo te entra algo  _con todo lo que comiste ayer_   _—_ Viktor dio una carcajada ante la cual los dos Yuri le miraron con similares expresiones horrorizadas en su cara.

—Ahora sí, solo faltas tú por caer en sus redes —Le susurró Otabek a Yurio al oído mientras se levantaba a por más sillas. Ni siquiera pudo replicarle de lo incómodo que se sintió—, ¿Y Jean?

—¡Aquí, querido Otabek! —J.J. le dio un abrazo entusiasmado y un beso en la mejilla. Otabek sonrió, dándole con la mano en la espalda, _deslizándola por la espalda. Me cago en los muertos del puto JJ de los huevos_ —, sé que me echabas de menos pero necesitaba ir al baño—, Yurio asesinó con la mirada al canadiense, más cuando se le ocurrió sentarse a su lado—, ¿te han regalado muchas cosas?

—Nadie me ha dado nada —Su novio volvió a sentarse apartado de él por culpa de JJ, cogiendo la taza de café—, menos Otabek.

—Sé que no es lo que tengo en mente —dijo Chris con una sonrisita, dándole un codazo a Otabek y haciéndole sonreír con la siguiente frase—, porque Plisetsky, puedes sentarte, así que…

—Chris, por favor —Todos menos Yuuri que se echaba las manos a la cara escandalizado por el comentario y Yurio que enrojeció al verle guiñarle el ojo, dieron una carcajada.

Allí mismo, Phichit le regaló una carcasa nueva para el teléfono mitad con tigres pequeños, mitad con osos, ropa de parte de Viktor y Yuuri y un montón de medallas de oro de chocolate de parte de J.J. Chris le dijo que le había dejado el regalo en la habitación, que no era para usarlo a solas. Le pudo la curiosidad porque sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Se levantó más para esconderlo si estaba a la vista que otra cosa, y se dio cuenta de que Otabek le siguió casi tan interesado como él. Era una cesta hasta arriba de objetos coronada con un lazo de encaje negro: lubricante, consoladores nuevos, disfraces, fustas y unas esposas que parecieron llamar mucho la atención de su novio. Las cogió con dos dedos, haciéndolas oscilar de lado a lado, mirándole a los ojos con media sonrisa golfa.

—Esta noche vamos a darles uso, me parece —Yurio apretó los labios al ver como él se los mojaba. Se moría por besarle de nuevo—, lo del otro día fue una cuarta parte de mi regalo. Me quedan dos más.

Le quitó las esposas arrojándolas a la cama, pasándole los brazos por los hombros y tirando de su pelo para besarle. Otabek le acarició la cintura con las palmas de las manos, pellizcando sus labios con esa tranquilidad que tantísimo le gustaba. Su lengua sabía a café, caliente e invasiva, despertandole de cintura para abajo. Respiraba profundamente contra su mejilla, entreabrió los ojos y le encontró haciendo lo mismo, observándole. Le saltó el corazón en el pecho con tanta energía que Otabek tuvo que notarlo.

—Te quiero —susurraron sus labios antes de que pudiese controlarlo—, te he echado muchísimo de menos.

—Y yo a ti, y yo a ti, Yura —Le tumbó en la cama, junto a la cesta, dejándose caer sobre él y haciéndole reír al vaciar sus pulmones con el peso—, me llevaría toda la vida besando tu sonrisa.

—Callate ya, no seas tan pasteloso, das vergüenza, idiota.

—Me encanta verte con mi ropa —Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, acariciándole los costados.

Yurio abrió las piernas, rodeandole con ellas y dejándose besar de esa manera dulce, mirándose a los ojos, acariciándose, como aquella vez en el avión. Solo que ahora estaban en una casa que no era suya, con un buen montón de cotillas de los que al menos dos se asomaron a la habitación.

—Si ibais a usar ya mi regalo me podríais avisar para que al menos mirase —Les dijo Chris desde la puerta. Phichit les hizo una foto.

—¡¡Borra eso, imbécil!! —Yurio le tiró un cojín.

—Otabek, dale un beso.

Para su desesperación le hizo caso, agarrándole la cara y metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Phichit se reía divertido y Chris emitió un sonido placentero con la garganta susurrando “ _pocas personas besan tan bien como Otabek”_ a lo que un recién llegado JJ respondió " _Porque no me has besado a mí"._ Después de quitárselo de encima a base de empujones y mordiscos, Viktor les pidió que se vistieran, uniéndose al grupo que les vitoreaba.

—¿Dónde está tu maleta? —Le preguntó al verle ponerse la ropa del día anterior.

—No he traído —contestó sin más.

—¿Cuántos días vas a quedarte?

—Unos cuantos. Date prisa, nos esperan.

Salió de la habitación evitando hablar del tema. Yurio se vistió un poco fastidiado, no quería que se marchase tan pronto. Una vez en la calle, Viktor le pidió a Otabek que les siguiera, llevando a los demás en el coche. Al acercarse a la moto sonrieron, mirándose de reojo, sin decir nada pero recordandolo todo. Les llevó hasta un centro comercial, a una tienda de deportes en la que exponían mucho material relacionado con el patinaje sobre hielo.

—¿Qué te parecen esos de ahí? —Le dijo Viktor, señalándole unos patines morados con un llamativo estampado de leopardo negro y rosa.

—¡¿Cómo no los he visto antes si estoy harto de venir aquí?! —Le fascinaron, los necesitaba pero el precio era demasiado elevado.

—Porque es una línea nueva, mira el nombre —En una etiqueta que colgaba de ellos se leía “ _Ice Tiger of Russia”_  —. Espero que te gusten, Yuuri y yo nos hemos partido la cabeza pensando en el diseño —Le miró sin comprenderle—, hemos puesto a la venta una línea de patines inspirada en ti. Hay un par de regalo en casa.

—Viktor… —No tenía palabras. No era solo que le gustasen los patines, era el reconocimiento. Lo que había detrás.

—Te dije que te valoraban mucho —Le recordó Otabek, mirando la etiqueta. Se sentía agradecido, blandito, superado por los sentimientos.

—No hacía falta tanto —Se giró hacia el lado contrario, soltando el patín e intentando disimular como se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta—, es excesivo.

—Es lo que te mereces, nadie se esfuerza tanto como tú y nadie se merece tanto haber superado mi marca personal. Estoy orgulloso —Yurio chasqueó la lengua, reteniendo un sollozo. Viktor le tiró del brazo, abrazándole por los hombros. Yurio se agarró a la parte trasera de su gabardina marrón, emocionado—, todos lo estamos.

—No te creas más que nadie por esto, imbécil.

Le pegó un manotazo en la espalda sin soltarle, llorando con más ganas al sentir la mano de Yuuri en el pelo. Nunca se había sentido tan acompañado, tan apoyado y querido. No sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento más que llorar y pegarle a Viktor. La única vez que se vio tan desbordado por las lágrimas en público fue tras acabar el baile que le dio el oro en Barcelona y aquel día en la terraza. Al soltarse de Viktor seguía sintiéndose blandito, por lo que se agarró de la manga de Otabek, refregándose la nariz y ojos con la chaqueta. Su novio le dio la mano, besándosela antes de andar a su lado. No llevaba ni medio día y ya era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Viktor le invitó a almorzar, sorprendiendole una vez más al estar allí su abuelo, abrazándole tan fuerte que le hizo protestar. Le presentó a todo el mundo lleno de alegría. Otabek se mostró especialmente tenso al darle la mano, lo que le hizo reírse a carcajadas. De hecho, cada vez que interactuaban aunque fuese para pedirle una servilleta, se ponía tieso, más acartonado que de costumbre. Casi al acabar de almorzar se levantó disculpándose para ir al baño.

—¿Qué le pasa a Otabek? Está más callado que nunca, y siendo él es mucho —Le preguntó Phichit.

—Supongo que está nervioso porque está aquí mi abuelo. Ya sabes cómo es con la familia y las formalidades. Si se pone tenso con Viktor imagina con mi abuelo de verdad.

—Yuratchka —Le llamó su abuelo—, ese chico, el que se sienta a tu lado, ¿qué es para ti?

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No te gusta?

—Al contrario, no te veo tan suelto con alguien desde hace años. Le tocas mucho y sonríes de verdad con él.

—Es… supongo que es mi novio, sí.

—Se le ve formal, jamás habría pensado que tu pareja sería así —Le miró al llegar, observándole sentarse—, Otabek, ¿no? —Le miró a los ojos asintiendo con el aspecto de aquel al que le habían metido un palo por el culo. Yurio le dio la mano, sonriente—. ¿Qué haces para vivir?

—Soy patinador, compito contra Yuri.

—¿Tú también? ¿Qué tal quedaste la última vez?

—Tercero, no puedo llegar a la perfección de su nieto.

—¿Tú eres ese Altin que hizo podio? —Asintió, sorprendido por que le recordase— es muy diferente veros con tantas lentejuelas y después tan de negro…

—La cara es la misma abuelo —Le dijo Yurio entre risas—, y es que ahora tiene la misma expresión que en los campeonatos. ¡Relájate, Beka!

Le apretó la mano asintiendo, sin relajarse. Al acabar de almorzar despidieron a su abuelo y se encaminaron a la siguiente parada de la que Yurio no tenía ni idea. Le metieron en lo que él pensó era un pub normal y corriente. Sin embrago tenía habitaciones cerradas, muy parecidas a un lugar al que fue en Japón.

—¿¡Un karaoke?! —No sabía bien si le gustaba la idea de cantar delante de todos.

—¡¡Perfecto!! ¿Dónde está el micro? —J.J. se vino arriba y Yurio se dejó caer en el sofá, resoplando.

—Vamos, Yurio-kun, los karaokes es de las cosas más divertidas que hay —Le dijo Yuuri, mirando en el listado de canciones—, La 127 es la que buscas J.J. —El aludido le guiñó un ojo, cantando su canción con tanta pasión que le hizo sonreír.

—Al final hasta te va a caer bien —Le susurró Phichit. Se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa, reemplazándola por un gesto hosco.

—Jamás —Otabek ojeaba el libro con las canciones, buscando sin decidirse. Yurio dejó caer el brazo en su hombro, mirándole, apartandole un mechón oscuro de la frente—. ¿Vas a cantar?

—Sí, cuando acabe J.J.

—No sabía que te gustaba cantar…

—Me gusta la música en general —Miró al frente cuando J.J. acabó, extendiendo la mano para que le diese el micro. Todos se sorprendieron. Cuando comenzó la canción, tan solo Viktor, J.J. y Chris parecían conocerla.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿De los 80? —preguntó Phichit.

—¡Es un clásico! —dijo J.J. sentándose al lado del tailandés—,  _Is this love,_ de Whitesnake. A Otabek le encanta.

Otabek le cogió por debajo de los hombros, sentándolo entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Le abrazó por los hombros y Yurio se agarró a los músculos de su antebrazo, dejándose caer sobre él. Cuando comenzó la canción miró sobre su hombro porque no daba crédito; cantaba excepcionalmente bien. Yurio no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

—No te has fijado en la letra, ¿verdad Yuri? —Le preguntó Chris.

No, no lo había hecho porque estaba demasiado ocupado en escuchar su voz tan preciosa y grave. Pero al hacerlo se sintió enrojecer, entendiendo por qué le apretaba de vez en cuando un poco más, escondiendo la cara tras el brazo de su novio. Al acabar le frieron a aplausos mientras le besaba las mejillas repetidas veces tras darle el micro a Yuuri.

—Beka, para, nos están mirando y no me gusta.

—Lo siento, ya paro, pero no voy a soltarte.

—Vale… —Subió las piernas al sofá, dejándolas caer por encima de las de Otabek.

—Te dije que una vez fueras mayor de edad no iba a dejarte tranquilo.

—Te descontrolarse un poco antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho, ¿eh?—Le contestó sonriente, más suelto ahora que no los miraban porque se centraban en el cerdito—, lo que hicimos en Japón y ese primer beso fue un escándalo.

—Hmmm… —Le miró a la cara. Otabek hizo lo mismo pero de reojo—, en realidad ese no fue nuestro primer beso.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Viktor se levantó del sofá tras bostezar por septima vez en menos de cinco minutos. Se rascó la espalda y se enderezó, agitando una mano en dirección a Otabek como despedida. Este le devolvió el gesto sentado con Yurio, dormido contra su hombro. Siempre que veían una peli tanto Viktor como Yurio se quedaban fritos. Yuuri al menos se iba a la cama antes si sospechaba que se podría dormir. Como él también se sentía somnoliento, decidió despertar al rubio. Miró hacia abajo, a su naricilla, sus labios rosas, esa blanca piel iluminada por la luz azulona proveniente del televisor. Tenía un brazo inmovilizado por el peso del chico, por lo que extendió el opuesto hasta tocar su hombro._

_—Yura, vamos a la cama —Hizo un ruido de queja con la garganta pero no se movió—. Yura, quiero dormir._

_—Yo también te quiero —murmuró de manera casi ininteligible. Otabek alzó las cejas._

_—¿Eh? ¿Estás despierto? —Se inclinó un poco para verle mejor la cara, desde arriba no sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados._

_Se mojó los labios al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de los de Yurio. Había querido besarlos desde hacía mucho, más o menos desde que ambos eran casi niños. Pero ahora él era mayor de edad y Yurio estaba dormido, sin dar su consentimiento. Debía ser el adulto que se suponía que era y mantener el tipo, pero era tan, tan complicado… Pensó que por rozarle los labios no pasaría nada. Sentía los latidos del corazón ensordecedores, no podía pensar con claridad. Rozó su boca despacio. Yurio levantó la cara, apretandolos. Otabek aspiró con fuerza, entreabriendo los ojos, rendido ante la suavidad de su boca. Le besó dos veces más, apretando su hombro al sentir una violenta y repentina presión en su pecho. Dejó de besarle justo cuando Yurio apretaba los párpados, emitiendo un suave ruidito._

_—Hmn… ¿Qué pasa? —Alejó la cara de él. Le soltó el hombro._

_—Es tarde, vete a la cama._

_—Sí, sí… —Se levantó perezoso, arrastrando los pies—, buenas noches, Beka._

_—Buenas noches —Le sonrió justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Todo el sueño que pudiese tener desapareció en un momento. Sabía que no iba a dormir en toda la noche_.

________________________________________________________________________________________

—Es broma, ¿no? —Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te besé sin tú ser consciente y tú me besaste sin serlo yo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Temía tu reacción. No sabía cómo te lo tomarías. Seguro que ni tú lo sabes.

—¿Has planeado algo después de esto? —Les interrumpió Yuuri.

—No que os involucre. Solo para nosotros —respondió Otabek.

—Lo planeó él todo, llevamos hablándolo desde hace un mes hasta que llegó el miércoles.

—¿EL MIÉRCOLES? —Miró a su novio soltándose de su brazo, ofendido. Este le miró a los ojos, apartó la mirada un instante y volvió a centrarse en él—, ¿te has pegado tres días aquí antes de mi cumpleaños y no me has dicho nada? —Otabek miró a Yuuri suspirando, serio. El imbécil se inclinó ante él, disculpándose. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Yurio, girando la cara hacia él.

—Tenía algo que hablar y preparar que no podía hacer desde Kazajistán. He estado muy liado, pero vas a salir de dudas pronto.

—¿Cuándo? Quiero mis otros dos regalos —Le encantaba cuando sus ojos recorrían su rostro de esa manera.

—¿Ya? —Asintió. Otabek le quitó de encima de sus piernas, levantándose y sacándole de allí, de la mano.

De nuevo se marcharon sin despedirse y la sonrisa de Yurio no podía ser más amplia. Se mordió el labio de puros nervios cuando en silencio le llevó hasta la moto, dándole el casco, arrancando y esperando a que se subiera tras el. Ese día nada de descampados, le llevó hasta una zona bastante humilde de la ciudad en la que se erguían pequeñas casas de dos pisos con techos inclinados para la nieve y las lluvias. No quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía su abuelo. Otabek guardó los cascos y con una expresión parecida a la que adoptaba cuando esperaba su puntuación, le dio las llaves de una casa que parecía ser la que tenían justo enfrente.

—He alquilado esto. Si quieres… —Respiró hondo. Cuando al apartarse un mechón azabache de la cara vio sus manos temblar, le impactó. Nunca se mostraba nervioso, ni siquiera antes de una actuación—. Me haría muy feliz que aceptaras mudarte conmigo —Yurio miró las pequeñas llaves plateadas con un pequeño llavero de un tigre colgando de ellas. Miró a su novio, que le observaba apretando los labios y tragando saliva. Miró la casa y se llevó una mano al pelo, sabiendo lo importante que era para él.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Viktor y Yuuri caminaban ante ellos de la mano mientras se comían un perrito caliente entre los dos. El haber ido al parque de atracciones le había dejado reventado, pero había sido un día excelente. Miró a Otabek, que observaba a la pareja con un extraño aspecto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó, dándole con el codo brevemente.

—Les miro y me doy cuenta de qué es lo que de verdad quiero —Esperó a que suspirase, observándole cruzarse de brazos—, un hogar. Una casa para mí. Que alguien me espere todos los días o esperar yo a alguien.

—No es muy difícil de conseguir, en unos años lo tendrás.

—No sé si será difícil, pero no recuerdo la última vez que lo tuve. Un lugar mío en el que quedarme y en el que compartir mi vida. Creo que es algo que necesito más que el oro.

—No te pongas tan serio, vas a tenerlo —Otabek le miró, suspirando y asintiendo. Tampoco entendió la expresión con la que le observaba, solo supo que hizo su corazón acelerarse tanto como las atracciones a las que se había subido durante la tarde.

________________________________________________________________________________________

—¿Es broma?  ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? —Negó con la cabeza—, Beka… —Saltó a sus brazos, rodeandole la cintura con las piernas en un fuerte achuchón, besándole en la boca después—, meteme en casa y hazme el amor.


	10. En casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek le enseña a Yurio la casa nueva.  
> Además de eso, hay una boda en forma de epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic... me ha encantado escribirlo.  
> No quería acabarlo nunca pero es que ya me parece largo, y de todas maneras a veces alargar las cosas demasiado puede estropearlas, ¿no creéis?  
> Gracias por leerme, gracias por los kudos.  
> Seguiremos viéndonos por aquí, espero ♥

La expresión de su novio cambió. Asintió con una sonrisa de alivio, andando hacia la puerta sin soltarle, abriendo y cerrando después con llave. Yurio le acariciaba y besaba las mejillas mientras tanto, con el corazón a rebosar de amor. Encendió la luz y le fue enseñando habitación por habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Los ojos le brillaban de la ilusión, adoraba verle así, tan feliz.

—No es muy grande, pero sirve —Le comentó Otabek, esperando su valoración.

—Es perfecta para los dos —El kazajo sonrió y se mordió el labio, besándole brevemente.

—He tenido que limpiarla entera y comprar unos muebles para que hoy estuviera habitable, siento no haberte avisado antes.

—Estás más que perdonado… —Se metió en la placa de ducha con zapatos y ropa, abriendo el agua caliente que sin embargo salió fría—. ¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, INÚTIL?!!

Yurio intentaba bajarse de sus brazos en vano, siendo aplastado contra la pared de azulejos blancos con un carcajeante Otabek que gritaba de puro frío al recibir gran parte del chorro de agua. Nunca le había visto reír de esa manera, tan contento, y le dio igual estar helado porque fue esa expresión en su rostro la que le proporcionó el calor que necesitaba. Le agarró de las mejillas, besándole entre risas, relajándose al notar el agua volverse cálida. Otabek le desnudó de cintura para arriba de un tirón, tirando sus ropas fuera de la mampara, separándose de su boca solo cuando era completamente necesario. Yurio le abrió la camisa de botones, excitándose cada vez más al ver su ancho torso mojado, sus pezones erectos por el frío que acababa de pasar, el vello perderse dentro de sus vaqueros. Otabek le dejó de pie, tirando de sus pantalones de malla estrechos hasta bajarlos, pasando sus manos por su trasero tan despacio como la lengua por su labio inferior. Yurio se los terminó de quitar, lamiendo uno de los pezones de su novio, arrancándole un suave gruñido. El moreno cerró el grifo, cogió un bote de gel y, tras ponerle de espaldas cubriéndole la espalda y nuca de besos, echó un chorreón sobre sus hombros. Se los masajeó mientras le limpiaba, frotando después su cuello, el pecho y los costados, la cara interna de sus muslos mirando sobre su hombro. Yurio le acariciaba los brazos, las manos enjabonadas, el pelo al echar la mano hacia atrás. Otabek le giró la barbilla con la mano para besarle en cuanto deslizó la otra por su miembro, despacio pero sin entretenerse mucho. Yurio gimió profundamente en algo parecido a un suspiro ante ese ansiado contacto. Otabek le levantó la pierna, agarrándola por la parte de atrás de su rodilla, frotandole con muchísima delicadeza los testículos. Yurio echó la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando cuando enjabonó también la entrada a su cuerpo, aprovechando la lubricación del jabón para meter muy sutilmente las primeras falanges en su interior.

—Quiero que estés bien limpio para todo lo que voy a hacerte.

—Voy a correrme enseguida…

—Lo sé. Y me parece que como no haga algo, yo también —sintió su boca bajar hasta su oído, escuchó la humedad provocada cuando se lamió los labios—, cómemela —Le lamió el borde de la oreja desde el lóbulo hacia arriba, provocándole un escalofrío.

Le soltó, dejándose hacer. Otabek se apoyó contra los azulejos de la ducha, observando a su jadeante y sonrojado novio abrirle la bragueta. Al mirarsela de cerca sintió ese hambre voraz por él, pero al saber qué era exactamente lo que de verdad le daba placer, se contuvo. Besó su longitud, mirándole a los ojos, cerrándolos un segundo al sentir su caricia en la mejilla. Coló la punta de la lengua entre su fina piel y el glande, empujando hacia abajo con los labios, moviendo sus manos más cerca de esa impresionante erección. Que Otabek se menease inquieto fue una buena señal. Continuando con sus maneras pausadas, giró la cara, pegando la lengua a su miembro duro, rozándola de lado, hasta abajo, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces. Se centró un segundo en sus testículos, succionandolos con cuidado, arrastrando las yemas de los dedos de su glande hacia abajo sutilmente. Otabek volvió a menearse, esta vez con un gemido breve. Se centró en esos movimientos unos segundos, sintiendola endurecerse, notando cómo se tensaba. Subió la boca hasta la parte superior de su miembro, metiéndoselo en la boca de manera repentina pero lenta, intentando no sonreír al sentir sus tirones de pelo, indicativos de un orgasmo a punto de desbordarse en su boca. Continúo dándole placer, no de manera rítmica, sino pasional, dejándose llevar, repitiendo movimientos cuando notaba respuesta por parte de Otabek. El chorreón le pilló totalmente desprevenido, apenas hizo ruido más que varios gruñidos temblorosos. Tragaba, sintiendo alguna arcada pero contentando a su pareja, a sabiendas que adoraba verle así.

—Esta mierda sabe fatal —Le dijo lamiendo la comisura de su boca, mirándole a los ojos. Otabek soltó su agarre del pelo, pasando a acariciarselo, sofocado y jadeante.

—Te lo tragas porque te encanta —El kazajo tiró de su nuca obligándole a subir, besándole de nuevo y abriendo, esta vez sí, el agua caliente que cayó entre los dos. Ahora era Yurio el que le enjabonaba apartándole del agua, lamiéndose los labios al pasar las manos por la tersura de su pecho, hombros, espalda y piernas—. Vamos a hacer una cosa —La voz de Otabek se conformaba por susurros rotos, excitados—, yo te digo algo que deseo hacer contigo y tú me dices algo que quieras hacerme.

—Con lo callado que eres y lo que hablas cuando quieres sexo —Le empujó hasta que el agua le limpió el jabón. Otabek cerró los ojos al darle el agua en la cara, echándola hacia atrás, apartándose el pelo con ambas manos. Yurio le acarició los bíceps, su mirada oscura se le clavó, peligrosa. Una gota de agua cayó de su nariz hasta sus labios, precipitándose por su barbilla. No soportaba lo bueno que estaba, le mordió el labio inferior, abrazándole por la cintura y agarrándole del culo—. Pero vale —Las manos de Otabek bajaron por su espalda, hasta sus riñones, dándole la vuelta y volviendo a colar sus dedos entre las cachas de su culo. Anduvo unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que el agua le dio directamente en la espalda a Yurio.

—Quiero follarte en casa de Viktor y Yuuri —Le acarició la erección, hablándole al oído y rozándo su entrada en círculos. El estímulo era para volverse loco. Yurio le acercó el trasero, comenzando a perder los papeles. Le apretó el antebrazo respirando hondo—, con la puerta entreabierta y de día. Quiero que te oigan luchar por no gemir, quiero matarte de la vergüenza y morirme yo también.

—Exhibicionista —dijo riéndose, buscando su boca con un gemido. Otabek le mordió el labio cuando apretó los dedos hacia su interior—. ¿Te acuerdas del pintalabios que me puse para bailar  _Welcome to the Madness_? —Asintió, observando sus ojos—, quiero pintarte entero con él, a besos, quiero marcarte y hacerte una foto.

—¿Y la vas a subir a instagram? —Yurio asintió subiendo la mano hasta su nuca rapada.

—Con el hashtag  _#mío_  —Tembló cuando la mano de su novio se apretó alrededor de su miembro, en un roce más firme y concreto.

—¿Tuyo? —Asintió entre gemidos.

Sin secarse, simplemente cerrando el grifo y cogiéndole de nuevo en peso, le llevó hasta la cama. Lo pusieron todo perdido, riéndose de nuevo, casi resbalándose antes de llegar. Al apoyar la espalda en la cama fue consciente de un tintineo metálico proveniente del pantalón que su novio seguía teniendo puesto. Este se sacó las esposas del bolsillo, meneándolas sobre su cuerpo. Yurio se volvió a reír al ver muy bien dispuesta una caja de condones y un tarro de vaselina en la mesa de noche. Le cogió por las muñecas, esposándolo por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Así van a ir las cosas? ¿Tú de machito dominante y yo de sufrido dominado?

—Hoy sí. Mañana ya veremos.

—Ya me extrañaba, con lo que te gusta que te reviente contra una moto —Otabek alzó una ceja—. Mirate, ahora yendo de poderoso… —Le provocó, excitado al verle desnudarse del todo. Adoraba cuando se despeinaba, cuando le miraba con esa altanería.  _Los muslos de Beka son perfectos, ojalá ahogarme entre ellos._

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que te iba a gustar que fuese más fuerte que tú? —Yurio asintió, levantando la cabeza de la almohada cuando le acercó la boca. Otabek le dejó con ansias por sentirla.

No dijo nada más. En lugar de tocar sus labios con los suyos, los deslizó por su cuello, por sus pezones rosas, arrancándole gemidos y haciéndole sentir un espasmo entre sus piernas al tirar de ellos con los dientes. Los dejó mojados y erectos e iba llenando de marcas sus claviculas, sus costados, junto a su ombligo, la cara interna del muslo. No rozó su erección con sus gruesos labios. En su lugar sonrió travieso, levantándole y abriéndole las piernas, colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Sintió que estiraba su piel con los pulgares y la calidez de su aliento en la entrada de su cuerpo. Alarmado y escandalizado se echó hacia adelante justo cuando su boca calentó esa zona tan prohibida en un tierno beso.

—¿¡Qué haces?! —Otabek le miró a los ojos, rozándole con la lengua. Yurio se llevó las manos esposadas a la boca, conmocionado por encontrar el estímulo tan sumamente agradable. Un cosquilleo que provocó un espasmo en su pierna derecha.

No podía parar de pensar que no estaba bien. No podía dejar de sentir placer a cada roce de su lengua. La inmoralidad de lo que hacía era demasiado para alguien con tan poca experiencia como él. Al sentir su lengua entrar en su interior, poco a poco, calentándole y estimulándole desde adentro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, resoplando sorprendido. Apretaba los puños contra su pecho, no podía mirarle. Le gustaba  _muchísimo._  Entraba cada vez más profunda, cada vez más hacia arriba. La lengua de Otabek era larga, lo suficiente para hacerle resoplar en un quejido que cualquiera tildaría de sollozo. La repetición de movimientos de dentro hacia afuera constante supuso una sensación infinitamente más agradable que los dedos. Se relajó. Se dejó llevar. Yurio bajó las manos por su pecho, hasta su miembro, masturbándose como podía al tener las esposas puestas. Se atrevió a mirarle y le vió con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado, gimiendo de pura excitación. Gimió su nombre en voz alta, la presión en su pecho y caderas se intensificaba, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y sus músculos se tensaron en cuanto la presión fue liberada. La vibración del gemido de Otabek contra su piel tan solo sirvió de combustible para que su orgasmo resultase explosivo, caótico,  _nuevo._  No sacaba su lengua, arrancándole lamentos al rubio que apenas alcanzaba a coordinar movimientos para continuar masturbándose, eyaculando con fuerza e intensidad. Tan pronto comenzó a aflojar sus músculos, Otabek relajó su boca, separándose de él, meneando la mandíbula hacia los lados con una mano en ella.

—Has tardado más de lo que pensaba.

—No sabía… ¡No podía! —Tragó saliva, con las mejillas encendidas a causa del sofoco—, eres un cerdo…

—Menos mal que me la has comido, porque te puedo asegurar —Subió por su cuerpo, hablándole en los labios con las manos aferradas a sus caderas. Su renovada erección hizo presión por entrar en él—, que me habría corrido al hacerte esto. Adoras que sea tan cerdo.

—Beka —Subió las manos de su pecho hasta la nuca de Otabek, tirando con la cadena de las esposas de él para besarle—, me encanta.

—¿Llegaste a meterte el rosa? —Le preguntó, alcanzando con una mano los condones y la vaselina entre besos.

—Sí —No sabía por qué le seguía avergonzando hablar del tema, más teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía con él—, varias veces.

—¿Y? —Abrió la caja con los dientes, sacando un condón del paquete y dejándolo a mano sin dejar de agarrarle la cadera, siempre presionando con su polla endurecida.

—Me costó, pensé en ti y fue incómodo al principio, como siempre, pero… al parecerse más a ti, no sé, fue más intenso. La ilusión fue más real.

—Si no puedes o si es demasiado dímelo, no te fuerces —Yurio asintió sin mirarle, observando entre sus piernas—, eh, Yura—, alzó sus ojos verdes hasta la oscuridad y seriedad de los de su novio—, quiero que disfrutes. Necesito que me digas si lo pasas mal porque puede ser que me pueda la pasión y se me vaya de las manos. Necesito que hables y me pares los pies.

—Llevas mucho pensando en esto, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí, y me aterra que llegue a ser una mala experiencia para ti.

—No lo va a ser —sonrió al besarle—, lo sería si no te preocuparas, pero sé que vas a tener paciencia. Además… —Alzó las caderas, apretándose a él—, yo también llevo mucho pensándolo. Desde antes de Japón. Desde mucho antes.

—Date la vuelta.

Le limpió el pecho con la sábana y le colocó un cojín mullido a la altura del ombligo, levantándole las caderas de manera más cómoda. Estaba nervioso. Tenía que tranquilizarse o no iba a salir bien. Otabek se bajó de la cama, por lo que miró por encima del hombro. Se rió al verle venir con sus consoladores.

—¿Cuándo has—

—Anteayer mientras entrenabas. Le dije a Viktor que tenía que recoger unas cosas de tu habitación y me dejó sus llaves. Relájate.

—Empieza con el segundo, así lo hago yo.

No le hizo caso y comenzó con sus dedos. Tuvo la consideración de calentarlos antes, siempre acariciándole la espalda con la otra mano, besándola, susurrándole palabras de cariño. Era imposible que no le fuese a gustar con tantísima atención como le estaba prestando. Fue lo que Chris le dijo, tan amoroso y considerado como cabía esperar. Yurio procuraba relajarse, indicándole cuándo debía meter un dedo más, dándole luz verde para que comenzase con los consoladores. Recordaba la sensación extraña las primeras veces, una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado y que relacionaba directamente con placer. Un placer aumentado ahora que no era él quien movía los dildos.

—Estás dilatando muy rápido —dijo sorprendido, volviendo a coger más vaselina, ya con el segundo consolador.

—Te lo he dicho, ¡ahmn!, Beka —Mordió la almohada cuando se lo metió repentinamente.

—Lo siento —Le volvió a besar la espalda, abrazándole por la cintura.

—No, no, es que me has cogido por sorpresa, sigue.

Los metía siempre como debía hacerlo, mucho más despacio que cuando lo hacía a solas. Y hasta que su cuerpo no lo aceptaba sin dificultad, no pasaba al siguiente. No le veía, de hecho tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando su respiración profunda, cómo tragaba saliva, el sonido de su boca en cada beso a la piel de su espalda. Yurio lo sentía muy intenso al haberse corrido antes y, sin embargo, a más aumentaba el tamaño más excitado se sentía solo de pensar en lo que vendría después. En su carne, su carne en él. Se le puso dura solo de imaginarlo.

—Coge el rosa, Beka, quiero que me folles ya —Se frotó contra el cojín, ansioso.

—Espera. Espera. No tengas prisa.

—¡Hazme caso! ¡Si te digo que puedo es que puedo! —Le sacó el último de los dilatadores sin habérselo metido del todo, pasando a embadurnar el último.

Apretó los dientes al sentir el cambio de presión, el frío del objeto entrando en él no era agradable. Sin embargo apenas le llevó tiempo dilatarle de una manera aceptable. Se le había vuelto a bajar, comenzando a estar cansado de la postura, con un ligero dolor en los riñones, harto de lo sintético. Miró sobre su hombro, Otabek le observaba con los labios entreabiertos, una mano apretándole el culo y la otra agarrándo el consolador con fuerza. Alzó las caderas al ver que de su inmensa erección caía una espesa gota blanca. Se le puso dura de nuevo. Era su carne. Necesitaba su carne, no plástico ni látex. Ante el movimiento repentino, Otabek le miró a los ojos. Yurio asintió. Se lo sacó despacio y le echó a un lado, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

—Ponte sobre mí, ven —Yurio se subió a horcajadas con las rodillas a los lados de sus caderas, sobre el cuerpo de su novio que se colocaba el condón con rapidez, tomando una buena cantidad de vaselina del bote. La repartió entre su enorme polla, de arriba abajo, usando el resto para su dilatado interior. Se limpió las manos en la sábana y tiró de sus caderas para acercarle, pasándolas por la espalda hasta su nuca, besándole. Yurio apoyó sus antebrazos en los hombros del kazajo, aún esposado. El calor de su boca y su abrazo fue reconfortante. Ambos sudaban—. Lleva tú el ritmo —exhaló en sus labios.

Yurio abrió las piernas. Podía abrirlas mucho más pero perdería estabilidad. Otabek condujo la erección hacia su interior. El glande entró. Fue solo el glande y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. La amplitud, el calor, sentir que latía contra él, mirarle a los ojos. Otabek se la acarició muy despacio, haciendo las cosas más fáciles. Yurio se daba su tiempo. No era como estar solo en la habitación habituándose a la presión, era mucho mejor porque a cada movimiento podía observar los gestos colmados de placer de su chico, podía sentir su aliento en la cara, sus manos apretarle el trasero. Se dejó caer un poco más. Le molestó. Se sentía más que lleno. Pero quería follarle y ser follado. Lo necesitaba. Tuvo paciencia y siguió moviéndose hasta que el dolor remitió. Otabek cogió un poco más de vaselina, sacándola de él y volviendo a llenarse de ella. Entró mucho mejor. Le gustó mucho más. Esa vez  _sí fue placentero._  La metía hasta más de la mitad. Otabek gemía, apretando los dientes al observar su cuerpo desnudo, juntaba sus cejas, susurraba su nombre. Mordiéndose el labio se obligó a meterla hasta el fondo. Fue un poco molesto, ardiente, pero menos de lo que esperaba, y el gemido sorprendido y agudo de su novio mereció la pena. Un gemido que repitió al dejarla metida hasta el fondo, moviendo las caderas en círculo sobre él, ensanchandose. Estimulaba tantísimo su próstata que incluso era demasiado.

—Eres muy, muy estrecho. Jamás había, joder Yura, Yura, Yuuuuura, joder.

—Fóllame tú a mí, dame, Beka —Le temblaba tanto la voz como las piernas—, sé que no me va a doler, dame, haz que me corra.

Otabek le tiró del pelo, echándose hacia adelante con una mano en la espalda de Yurio, tumbándole boca arriba en la cama. Se sentó en sus piernas, apoyando los riñones de Yurio en sus muslos. Le subió las piernas hasta que las rodillas le chocaron con el pecho, sosteniéndolas juntas con una de sus manazas agarrándole los finos tobillos. Abrió las esposas y las tiró a la moqueta, dejando que Yura le acariciase las muñecas. Verle inclinado, moviendo las caderas, entrando en él hasta el fondo con profundos y fuertes gemidos, era demasiado para su mente. No estaba preparado para esa imagen. Le reventaba desde dentro en cada embestida, le gustaba,  _dios cómo me está gustando. Sigue, sigue Beka._ Cuando quiso darse cuenta lo estaba gimiendo a pleno pulmón con la mejilla contra la almohada y los dedos clavados en ella. Otabek se desmoronó al escucharle, soltándole las piernas, tumbándose sobre él, abrazándole por la cintura y besándole profundamente, desordenado, descontrolado en una mezcla de saliva, gemidos que el rubio tragaba, gruñidos y jadeos. Le masturbó de igual manera, perdiendo esa constancia con la que antes le embestía, errático. No parecía cansarse, entraba y salía de él como una bestia, irracional, mordiéndole. A eso se refería con perder el control. A Yurio le dolía el pecho de los jadeos y el sobresfuerzo, el cuero cabelludo ante los tirones desesperados de Beka, las nalgas de sus azotes. Le metió los dedos en la boca, obligándole a chupárselos. Le comenzó a decir una serie de cerdadas que no eran más que gruñidos: " _te encanta, cómo te encanta que te reviente el culo, eres mi perra, te tengo donde quiero, donde me da la gana, voy a romperte, voy a llenarte y luego voy a hacer que te lo tragues"._ No podía más. Y no fue un orgasmo que viese venir. Le hizo llegar al clímax de manera explosiva a base de brutales embestidas, insoportables, provocando que Yurio levantase la espalda de la cama, sollozando de placer contra su brazo. Ante los espasmos de sus interiores contra su polla, Otabek se vio obligado a rendirse al placer. Su gemido fue desgarrador, contra la almohada en la que descansaba la cabeza de Yurio, temblando en sus brazos. Al sentirle correrse en el condón, pulsando dentro de él y más dura que antes, Yurio no pudo más que clavarle las uñas en la espalda con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. De tenerlos abiertos los tendría en blanco. Poco a poco dejaron de lado el aturdimiento propio del clímax, la tensión de sus músculos y los espasmos, siendo conscientes del calor de sus cuerpos, del olor a sudor, del pelo pegado a la frente, de esa extraña sincronización de sus latidos desbocados, de lo muchísimo que habían desecho la cama y de que sus vecinos debían estar consternados con tanto escándalo. Otabek le miró a los ojos, su pelo era un desastre.

—¿Estás bien? —Le apartó los rubios mechones de la cara, pensando probablemente lo mismo que él.

—Ahora sí. Mañana me va a doler la vida. Esto es peor que un entrenamiento con Lilia —Se rió, expulsando el flácido miembro de Otabek de su cuerpo. Se apresuró a agarrar el condón, quitándoselo y dándoselo a Yurio para que le hiciese el nudo. Lo dejó a un lado, en la esquina de la cama.

—Has babeado —Otabek le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla con un fingido gesto de asco.

—Después de meterme la puta lengua en el culo no me digas que te da asco esto porque no me lo creo —El moreno se rió con pereza, besándole la nariz.

—¿Te ha gustado de verdad? —Yurio asintió.

—No creo que llegue a habituarme a lo grande que eres jamás, pero me ha gustado _mucho_. Aunque me he sentido un poco… relleno.

—Has conseguido lo que Chris no pudo. Estás en la misma liga que JJ —Yurio cerró los ojos con fuerza, pegándole un manotazo en la frente.

—¿¡A qué viene ese comentario?! —El kazajo se volvió a reír, mirándole con ese amor que siempre le miraba—, últimamente te ríes mucho.

—Porque me das muchos motivos —Otabek dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, suspirándo tembloroso mientras Yurio le acariciaba el pelo.

—Muy bien, pero no voy a darte el oro.

—Ya tengo el oro que necesito cada vez que miro tu pelo —Yurio puso los ojos en blanco e iba a replicarle cuando sintió que su novio temblaba en una risa silenciosa.

—Lo haces adrede para escucharme, ¿verdad? —Dejó salir la carcajada, asintiendo—, qué puto imbécil tengo por novio.

—Hmmm, pero bien que me quieres.

—Muchísimo —dijo achuchándole.

—Y yo a ti, Yuratchka.

—Cállate, gilipollas.

Volvió a hacerle reír, esta vez riéndose con él. No se molestaron en subir hasta las almohadas, entre caricias y risas se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro, complementándose como siempre lo habían hecho desde aquel primer apretón de manos.

 

 

##  EPILOGO

Hacía un calor insoportable. Y no sabía qué era peor, la banda, la cantidad desmesurada de flores que lo decoraban  _todo_ , el tener que llevar traje de chaqueta o no encontrar a su novio por ninguna parte. No quería preguntarle a nadie porque estaba harto de que todos le recordasen lo alto que estaba, como si no tuviera espejo en casa. Miró por todas las mesas, en el baño, en el puesto de DJ olvidado, hasta dentro de las cocinas y no le encontró. Tuvo que buscar dentro del edificio supuestamente cerrado del dueño de la finca en la que celebraban la boda. En un sofá, alejado de la puerta y medio en penumbras, le encontró dormido con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza contra el respaldo. Se acercó a él un poco molesto, negando con la cabeza.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa contigo? —Frunció el ceño, abriendo un ojo cuando se le sentó al lado. Le tiró de la perilla que se estaba dejando—, me has abandonado con toda esa gente que no conozco.

—Estabas muy entretenido charlando con Minako de pasos de ballet, me aburrí y me vine aquí. Se está fresquito y tranquilo.

—Ya, pero podrías habermelo dicho —Se descruzó de brazos, pasando uno por su espalda.

—No quería interrumpirte.

—Venga ya… —Se tumbó en su pecho—, quiero irme a casa. Quiero meterme en la cama contigo y el gato.

—Pues acaba de empezar el convite, ni siquiera hemos almorzado.

—Pfff… qué rollazo. Ya sabemos que se quieren, debería poder irme a casa.

—¿Te animaría comerme la polla antes de volver? —Yurio abrió los ojos, alzando la cara hasta mirar a su novio con espanto.

—¿Eres gilipollas? —Negó con la cabeza—, ¡no voy a comértela en la boda de Viktor! ¿Has visto la de gente que hay ahí fuera? —Asintió—, ¿vas en serio? —Otabek tiró de su corbata, dándole un lametón en los labios para dejarle claro lo en serio que iba.

—Prometo correrme rápido, ya sabes lo mucho que me pone hacer estas cosas en públ—

—Sí, sí, ya sé lo que te gusta —Le miró a los ojos, comenzando a pensar que no era tanta locura cuando la mano de Otabek se coló por debajo de su camisa, acariciando sus costados —Pero después me lo comes tú.

—¿Te  _lo_  como? —Yurio arrugó la nariz, sonrojándose.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… —Se inclinó sobre él, abriéndole la cremallera y metiéndose el glande en la boca despacio. Otabek pasó un brazo tras el cabecero del sofá, acariciándole el pelo con la otra mano.

—Claro que lo sé —Susurró.

Justo cuando después de girar la mano de esa manera que aprendió que a Otabek le encantaba y le escuchó gruñir por primera vez, un ruido le sobresalto. Su novio le mantuvo la cabeza en el lugar, impidiéndole alejarse mientras escuchaba a su espalda la conversación.

—Yuuri, cariño, espera a que lleguemos a casa luego y enton—

—Me encantas vestido de blanco, me encantas, uno rápido, tu culo se adapta enseguida, no seas ton—

—¡Ahhmnn! Pero es que ya hay gente aquí…

—¿¡Qué?! Oh… —Otabek le soltó del pelo, riéndose suavemente. Se la sacó de la boca dándole un empujón a uno y tirándole un cenicero a los otros.

—¡¡SOIS… SOIS…!! —No era calor lo de sus mejillas, era puro fuego. Estaba seguro de que el sonrojo se debía ver desde el espacio, como las pirámides o la gran muralla.

—Te lo dije, Yuuri

Viktor salió de la casa, volviendo a la ceremonia de la que supuestamente era protagonista. El imbécil del katsudón se inclinó ante ellos, saliendo tras su marido. Yurio se levantó, alejándose de Otabek que chasqueaba la lengua molesto. Volvió a su asiento, soportando de nuevo el calor, los pétalos, la gente y el traje de chaqueta. Sin embargo, que el aparentemente serio de su novio se le sentase al lado y le diera un beso en la mano hizo que su rabia se desvaneciera un poco. Solo un poco. En realidad del todo en cuanto acercó la silla a él y entrelazó sus dedos, susurrándole un dulce  _te amo_   _desde hace tanto que ni me acuerdo_  al oído. Siempre le conquistaba con ese tipo de comentarios, apaciguándole. Yurio era la chispa que Otabek necesitaba para activarse. Otabek era el equilibrio de Yurio. No concebía una amistad más real y desinteresada que la que mantenían, y ni recordaba cómo era su vida antes de que él estuviera en ella. Observó a la pareja sentarse presidiendo el engalanado patio, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, aceptando sin acritud por primera vez en su vida que el katsudón le ganase en algo. Al fin y al cabo y aunque sus alianzas fueran de oro y con un puto copo de nieve a conjunto, la de plata que adornaba su dedo y la del hombre que amaba, brillaba mucho más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme y por los comentarios, se agradecen <3  
> Nos vemos por twitter! @TifaK_Sugar


End file.
